Three friends, two lovers This aughta be fun
by cocobobo10
Summary: Ashley, Haley, and Allie were like three sisters. That is, until two of them starting falling in love with the same guy! Can their friendship survive this? Sesshomaru X OC Koga X 2 OCs Rated T for language,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A burned down village**

**Ashley**

"Ashley, my feet hurt!" Haly complained.

"So do mine! Can we please stop, Ash?" Allie asked.

"We've only been walking for an hour!" I said.

"Please!" they whined.

"No! Now shut up and keep walking! We've got to find a village before night fall!" I said.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"I don't know about you two but I don't want to be eaten by some random demon!" I explained. I looked back to see that they were no longer lagging behind but were hurrying to catch up.

That's what I thought.

We kept walking in the woods for another hour. Then I started to see a yellow-ish light.

"Hey! Is that the exit?" Haley yelled. They both ran towards the light and I slowly followed.

"Ashley! Look!" They yelled and pointed ahead. When I got to them, I looked at what they were pointing at.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. Ahead of us was a village. A burned down village to be exact. There were some buildings that were totally black, some looked like burned giant rocks sticking up from the ground, and the rest were just huge piles of ashes. All in all, it looked like a ghost town.

"What do you think happened?" Allie asked.

"No idea," Haley and I answered.

After a few minutes I started to walk towards it.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" they asked.

"Sure, why not? If we're lucky, we can find some food and a stable shelter for the night," I said. They exchanged looks.

"What? You two aren't afraid of ghosts, are you?" I asked, teasing them.

"No!"

"Of coarse not!"

"Then come on!" I said. I wlaked towards the burned down village again. This time, I heard them following me. It look us a few minutes but we finally got there.

"Ew!" Haley yelled. At first I thought Allie had cracked her knuckles. Then I looked back and saw that they were both holding their hands over their noses.

"What?" I asked. Self-conciously, I smelled myself thinking it was me.

"The air. It stinks!" Haley said.

"Yeah, it smells like something's rotting!" Allie said.

"Really?" I asked as I walked further into the village.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled.

No response.

Allie went in to one of the houses and Haley went to explore the rest of the village. I walked on until I saw a church-like building. I walked up the steps. When I got to the top, I heard someone mumbling.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" I asked.

No answer.

"Hello?" I asked a little louder. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind and heard the door slam.

"What the hell?"

Haley

Haley was just walking around town to see if anyone was still alive. After a few minutes, she started to hear shuffling in house she was passing.

"I wonder if anyone's in there?" she asked herself. She walked up the few steps and opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" The shuffling stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My friends and I are just trying to see if anyone's still alive," Haley said. She looked around to try to find the person. Something started laughing. It sounded like a girl.

"Hello?" Haley said.

"You're a bit too late, little girl. All the villagers are dead," the woman said. Haley turned around to see a woman with a multi-colored kimono on, black hair, and two feathers sticking out of her hair.

"The name's Kagura. Tell me, who are you and your friends?" Kagura asked.

"Why should I tell you? Are you going to harm my friends?"

"No, I will not harm your friends."

"Very well, my name's Haley. My friend's names are Ashley and Allie."

"Interesting. Do you know where these two are?" Kagura asked.

"I think Allie went into some house to look to see if anyone was still alive and I believe Ashley went into the church," Haley said.

""Well thanks for the information, kid. I'm sure Naraku will be somewhat pleased that we've finally found that girl," Kagura said.

"Wait, what?"

"Naraku will be taking this Allie girl off your hands. Don't worry, once we capture her, she will not be harmed in any way," Kagura reassured.

"You two will never take Allie away from us. We won't let you!" Haley yelled.

"Heh. I'd love to see you try and stop us!" Kagura said as she pulled out a fan.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Haley said. Then she ran at Kagura.

"You fool!" Kagura yelled. She opened her fan and swung it down.

"Dancing Blades!"

Allie

Allie had walked into a house after getting the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Hello?" Allie said after she went inside.

No answer.

"Is anyone in here?" she asked a little louder. She saw something purple in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a demon that looked like a baboon. Or at least its face did. It was standing in the middle of a purple orb.

"Who are you?" Allie asked. It chuckled. Allie waited for a few moments.

It still didn't answer.

"Well…have you seen anyone who has survived? It looks like a fire took place here," Allie asked.

The thing chuckled even more.

"Okay. If you're not going to answer then I guess I'll just leave," she said as she made her way for the door. She then slammed into something as she tried to get through the doorway.

"What the hell is this?" Allie asked as she put her hands on the invisible wall.

"What's your name, little girl?" the demon asked. It had a deepish voice.

"Huh, so you finally decide to speak. Well, my name's Allie, and yours?" Allie said.

"Naraku. I've heard about you, Miss Allie," Naraku said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighting and a get away. Ashley

"Is someone there?" I yelled. I started to hear something rustling.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said as I walked further in to the creepy temple. I tried looking around but only to find that I couldn't see a single thing.

"Huh? Who's there?" a sleepy voice asked. I looked in the direction to see a silouette of a little girl.

"Hi little girl. Did you hid here while the village was destroyed?" I asked.

"No, a demon kidnapped me from the people I'm traveling with and trapped me in here," she explained.

"I see. Is the demon in here?" I asked. I looked around, trying to see if it was. But it was to no avail. I still couldn't see a thing.

"I don't know, I'm not a demon so I can't smell him," she said. Her head turned left and right, she was looking for it too.

"Anyway, my name's Rin. What's yours?" Rin asked after a few moments.

"My name's Ashley. It's nice to meet you, Rin," I said, holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Rin said. She must have seen my hand because she took it in her own hand. I could feel that her hands were really small. She must be just a child. And yet she has to go through this kind of thing. Being kidnapped.

After she let go of my hand, I just stood there for a few minutes. Then I started to hear a growling behind me.

"What the-?" I started to say.

"Watch out, Ashley!" Rin yelled. Rin pointed behind me. I turned around to see a silouette of a giant demon standing over Rin and me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the demon asked. Peeyew, it had bad breath.

"First, have you ever heard of a mint? Second, I'm not gonna tell you anything!" I said.

"What's a mint?" the demon asked.

"Okay, what about soap?" I asked.

It just looked at me blankly.

"This explains so much," I said, plugging my nose.

"Mr. Demon, I have to warn you, if you hurt Ashley or Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will get very mad and will kill you," Rin said.

"Rin!" I whispered.

"Really? Well, I'd like to see him try!" the demon said. Then he picked me up and tossed me into what felt like a row of seats. Then I heard Rin scream.

"Rin!" I yelled. I got up and tried to run after the demon. I saw him carrying Rin as he ran out the door. The outside gave enough light that I could see a clear path to the door. I took that path but before I could reach the door, it shut and the lights turned on. All around me, I could see dead priests, priestesses, and monks. Along with dozens of demons closing in on me.

"Oh crap!" I whispered. Luckily, I travel with Allie and Haley who are both demons, so I'm used to demons attacking. Especially during the demon's mating season, aka spring. Also, they taught me a little in how to defend myself. It also helps that even though I'm currently human, I was once a demon. But before I get into detail, I have to focus on staying alive to protect that little girl.

"You know what? I have too much still left to do, so I'm not ready to die just yet!" I yelled the last part. Then one of the demons jumped at me. Another lucky thing for me is that even though I'm human, I still have my demon strength and speed. These guys don't stand a chance! I punched the demon and sent it flying into the other demons. It took a while, but I finally finished off the last one when I heard something rumble. I went outside to see that it was raining lightly.

"Oh, that's just fabulous!" I said. I looked around to try to find Rin and that kidnapping demon.

Haley

"What's the matter, Kagura? Don't like rain?" Haley yelled. At some point during the battle, Kagura had gotten Haley out of the house and it had started to drizzle.

"How can you stand getting wet?" Kagura said. Once she started to feel the rain, she had bolted under a roof.

"I love gettting wet! I love the rain!" Haley said as she started to twirl around. Just then, Haley heard a scream. It sounded like a little girl.

"What was that?" she asked. She looked in the direction the scream had come from.

"Does it matter? Now, let's continue our fight!" Kagura yelled as she used her Dancing Blades on Haley again and Haley now turned her attention towards Kagura.

"Come on now, Kagura! Don't be such a party pooper! Enjoy the rain! Plus, don't you have anything else up your sleeve? Cause that move of yours is getting pretty boring," Haley said as she continued to dodge every single move Kagura mad at her.

"You want to see more moves, huh? Well I'll show you more moves!" Kagura yelled.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled. Suddenly, many tornadoes appeared and destroyed the rest of the houses that were near them.

"Hey! Be respectful to these houses! They housed the people of this village before they were killed!" Haley yelled as she kept dodgeing the tornadoes, one after another.

"Hah! Like I care about some damn humans and their stupid houses! Now will you just hold still!" she held as she summoned more tornadoes. Now it was Haley's turn to laugh.

"Like I'm going to let you hurt me!" Haley yelled. It continued like this for several minutes.

Then, Haley had heard several screams. The first sounded like Allie. Haley turned around just in time to see a baboon demon take off in a purple bubble with Allie trapped inside.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Allie!" Haley yelled.

Then Haley heard two more screams. One of them sounding like the very first one she had heard a while ago. The other sounded like Ashley.

"Ashley?" Haley whispered as she turned towards the church to see Ashley laying down on her back with a demon clawing at her stomach.

"Ashley!" Haley yelled.

"What are you going to do, Haley? Two friends, two separate enemies. Which one will you save?" Kagura asked, smirking at Haley.

"Kagura! Come!" the baboon yelled.

Kagura looked up at the baboon and nodded.

"Coming, Naraku!" she yelled. She then plucked out one of the feathers that was sticking out from her hair. She flew up into the sky with a huge gust of wind.

"Haley! Don't worry about me! Go save Ashley! She needs your help right now!" Allie yelled. Haley nodded and then ran towards Ashley.

_Don't worry, either one of you! I'll save you both, somehow. _She thought as she used her power to give her boost as she jumped up to where Ashley was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Help comes too late?**

Haley

"Get away from her!" Haley yelled as she landed near an almost dead Ashley and the demon. She ran at the demon and kicked it off of Ashley.

"Who are you?" the demon asked.

"Haley. Who do you think you are to be killing Ashley?" Haley asked.

"Heh. I'm just getting dinner," the demon said as it stood up. Then Haley saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a little girl kneeling down by Ashley's head.

"And who are you?" Haley asked her.

"My name's Rin. Ashley was trying to save me from that demon!" Rin said. Rin put her head on Ashley's chest. The demon started laughing.

"Don't bother! I had stabbed her in the heart before clawing up her stomach!" the demon said.

"You what?" Haley yelled. The demon chuckled. Haley ran at it and they commenced in battle.

Ashley

At first it felt like excruciating pain. I could feel the demon's arm pierce through my chest, through my ribs, and hit my heart. Then I could hear two high pitch screams. One of them was Rin and the other I couldn't identify. I thought I heard someone yell my name from far away.

Then I could feel something clawing at my stomach. After a few seconds of the double pain, one of the pains stopped. I started to see black dots. Suddenly, the pain in my stomach stopped and I heard the demon speak.

I couldn't make out the words though.

Then Haley spoke but I couldn't make out the words again.

_What's happening? Someone, please help! _I screamed. Unfortunately, no sound came out and I couldn't open my mouth or eyes.

_Help, Please… _I drifted off into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I could see a castle. It was surrounded by a lot of trees and I could hear people crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ashley?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around to see a man and a woman.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Do you really not remember us?" the woman asked.

"Sorry, but no. I don't."

"Oh my! Darling, do you think someone has wiped her memory?" the woman asked the man.

"I believe so, honey. But I think I know someone who can help," the man said. "Please follow us, Ashley."

I followed them.

They lead me into the castle and soon they stopped to chat with a demon. As I was behind the man and the woman, I could see that their ears were pointed. They were demons.

"Hello InuTaisho. I have a bit of a situation. Would you know how to get Ashley's memory back?" the man asked.

"Of coarse. Ashley, please come here," InuTaisho said. I walked towards him. The moment I saw him, my head started to hurt. He then put his hand on my head. A few seconds later, it was like I had a killer migraine.

My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, holding my head like it was about to roll off. Suddenly, a whole bunch of memories hit me.

I started to see the man and woman, InuTaisho, two other people who looked like the man and woman, and anther demon who looked like InuTaisho.

After several more memories, I could identify these people. The man and the woman were my parents. The two that looked like them were my older brother and sister. Shozu and Kagin. The last demon's name didn't come to me. It was like there was a big black wall that was blocking me from any memory of him. It was really weird.

The pain soon passed and I stood up.

"Alright, so I remember most of the people I know, but where am I?" I said.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry to say this but, you're dead," my mother said.

"What?" I whispered.

Haley

"Ah!" Haley yelled as the demon managed to slice her in her stomach. She fell backwards and landed on Ashley.

"Sorry, Ashley," Haley said. She placed a hand on her stomach as she started to feel pain.

"Hey, Rin. Are you okay?" Haley turned to Rin and asked her.

"Yes. I am fine. Don't you worry, Haley. I know Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon to kill that bad demon!" Rin said.

"Well, now would be a perfect time for him to come, dontcha think?" Haley asked. Suddenly, Haley was grabbed by the throat and launched down the stairs of the temple.

"Haley!" Rin yelled.

"You too, squirt! Naraku didn't say anything about keeping you safe. He just said not to eat you or kill you," the demon said as he picked up Rin. Then he launched her down the stairs just like he did with Haley.

But before either one of them could reach the first stair, a blur of red and brown came and took them both.

When Haley opened her eyes, for she had closed them when the demon threw her, she saw that a wolf demon was carrying her bridal style. She looked to her left and saw that Rin was being carried by a half-dog demon. She could tell he was half-dog because he smelt nasty to her. While the wolf demon smelt very good.

"Hey, are you okay?" the wolf demon asked. Haley looked at his face and found that he was extremely hot.

"Uh. Y-yeah. I'm fine," Haley stuttered.

"That's good, can't have a pretty lady like yourself be hurt, now can we?" he said as he put her on her feet. Haley blushed.

"Haley! What about Ashley? It looks like that demon's trying to take her!" Rin said to Haley. The dog had put her down.

"What?" Haley yelled. She and Rin turned to see the demon picking up Ashley and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Another filthy vermin is coming in our direction and fast," the half-dog said.

"Inuyasha! Koga! There you two are!" a voice yelled. All heads turned in the direction of the voice. Haley saw two girls and a small fox riding on a giant two-tailed cat and a monk who was running beside them.

"About time you guys caught up!" the dog yelled.

"Still short-tempered as always, Inuyasha," a deep voice from behind said. Once again, all heads turned.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. She ran up to the full-fledged dog demon.

_So that's the Lord Sesshomaru Rin talked about. He's almost radiating with raw power _Haley thought.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have come to get Rin, and I had smelt Naraku," Sesshomaru said.

"You just missed him," Haley said. All heads turned at Haley.

"Oh yeah. Lord Sesshomaru! That demon up there killed a girl who saved me!" Rin said pointing up at Ashley.

"Save it, kid. Sesshomaru doesn't like helping people," Inuyasha said to Rin.

"Rin, what did you say her name was?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Her name was Ashley, my lord," Rin said.

Sesshomaru

_Ashley? Could it be the very same Ashley from so long ago? If it is, will I be able to bring her back? Will she remember me? _These thoughts kept going through Sesshomaru's mind as he walked towards the demon that was trying to escape.

"A-are you the demon that little girl was talking about?" the demon stuttered as he started backing away.

"If she was speaking of a Lord Sesshomaru, then yes. I am him," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Now put the girl down."

"W-what if I don't?" it stuttered again.

"Then you shall die," Sesshomaru simply said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" the demon dared.

"Fool. I gave you a chance at life and you waste it," Sesshomaru said as he wiped a yellow glow at the demon.

It killed him easily.

The demon dropped to the ground and dropped Ashley as it fell. Sesshomaru flew up and caught Ashley before she could hit the ground. He took a moment to take in her scent.

"There's no doubt about it. She's definitely the Ashley I know. She may be human, but I recognize her scent anywhere," Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. It sounded like she was on the edge of crying. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to find them right behind him.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-is Ashley dead? Can you bring her back?" Rin asked. He looked back at Ashley.

"She is dead and I shall see if she can be brought back," Sesshomaru gently put Ashley on the ground and took out Tenseiga. He saw the servants of the Underworld surrounding Ashley. He swung his sword and destroyed the vermin. He sheathed Tenseiga and waited for Ashley to open her eyes. After a few moments, she finally opened them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ashley**

I opened my eyes to a pair of beautiful amber eyes looking straight at me. The amber eyes moved away to reveal the very same man that looked like InuTaisho. I still didn't know his name though. He had gorgeous silver hair that went down past his back, two magenta stripes on both of his cheeks, and it looked like he had magenta eyeshadow on his lids, but they looked natural, not like some guys who put it on. His eyes were a stunning amber, it felt like I could stay lost in them forever. Once I tore my eyes away from his eyes, I saw that he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. For some reason, I started to get a headache the moment I noticed the crescent moon.

"Ashley! Are you all right?" Rin asked. I looked to see that she was kneeling next to me.

"Hey, Rin. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache is all," I told her.

"Okay! Hey, do you remember me saying that Lord Sesshomaru would kill that demon that hurt you?" Rin said after a moment.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Well, that's Lord Sesshomaru! He's the one that killed the demon like I said and he brought you back to life!" Rin said as she pointed to the handsome stranger. Then I started to get a migraine like I did back when I was dead.

"Ashley! What's wrong?" Haley yelled. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind and I opened my eyes to see amber eyes kneeling by my side and putting his hand to my forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever, that's for sure. Ashley, what is the matter?" he asked once he took his hand away. For some reason, I didn't want him to take it away.

"I-I just have a headache is all," I stuttered. Which was weird, because I never stuttered when I talked to someone before.

"It looks more like a migraine," a girl in strange clothing said. It was then that the rest of them came forward. I didn't notice it before but there were a lot of people here. I looked around to see a demon that looked like a wolf, a half demon that looked a lot like the other amber eyes, a girl in strange clothing, a demon slayer, a monk, a little fox demon, a small two-tailed cat demon, Haley, and a small toad that was carrying a staff with two heads on it. Then I realized an important person was missing.

"Haley, where's Allie?" I asked Haley.

"Uh, there was this demon that took her. Actually, he kidnapped her while you were being killed so I had no choice but to let the demons get away," Haley said in a rush.

"What? Why would you do that? You should have gotten Allie! Who knows what terrible things that monster will do to her! We need to go find her right away!" I said as I stood up. Then I fell back down as I got a severe case of head rush.

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Ashley. You are coming back to my castle, along with Rin and Jaken," amber eyes said. I wouldn't even try to think his name in case my headache came back.

"Say what? I don't know if you know this or not, but I am a good fighter! Thank you very much!" I said after I slowly stood up.

"Then how did that low life demon manage to kill you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"He got a lucky shot! That's it! If I wasn't worried about getting Rin, making sure the other two were fine, plus worrying about where our next meal is coming from and where we were going to sleep tonight, then I would have been able to kill that demon easily!" I yelled in his face.

"First, I advice you to watch your temper. Second, why don't you focus on one thing at a time?" he said.

"Shut up. My temper is fine. And I don't need your advice!" I said.

"It seems like you do," he said.

"Well I don't!" I yelled in his face. It seemed like the closer I got to him, the worse my headache got.

"But you do need my help."

"No I don't! The only person who I allow to help me is Haley and I barely even let her help me!" I said.

"Funny, does she have the power to bring back the dead? It seemed like she couldn't get here in time to save you. I'm surprised that demon didn't kill you immediately. He must have been really weak if he couldn't kill a human like you," he said as he took a step towards me. Our faces were now only a few inches apart and my head was throbbing.

"Do me a favor and step back?" I muttered.

"Why? Does my being this close to you make you uncomfortable?" he smirked. But he was facing me so I was the only one who could see it.

"No, it's just giving me a migraine. So if you would be so kind as to step back, I could probably think straight!" I said. He chuckled, but it was so quiet that only I could hear it.

"Very well," he whispered. He stepped back one step.

"Anyway, that demon wasn't weak. And I'm not just some ordinary human girl you know!" I yelled at him.

"Yelling can't be good for your migraine," he said.

"Shut it! I don't need you telling me what's good and what's not good for MY migraine!" I yelled at him.

"Um, Ashley?" Haley asked. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her, a lot more polite than when I'd been talking to the amber eyed jerk.

"Uh, I hate to say this, but I think we really need to focus on getting Allie instead of what you two have been fighting over," Haley said. I relaxed as soon as I heard something I could focus on instead of the jerk.

"Oh, yeah. We should go right away. Whoever this demon is, we need to get Allie away from him," I said.

"Once again, Miss Ashley, you are not going. You are to come with us to my castle," the jerk said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled at him, causing my head to throb again.

"And why not?" he asked calmly.

"Because you are a jerk! That's why! And I don't go anywhere with jerks!" I yelled at him. My head throbbed even more.

"Stop yelling. You are making your migraine even worse," he advised.

"Shut up! I'm going to save my cousin and that's that!" I yelled at him.

"And I say you're not!" he yelled back, he glared at me. Some how, we had gotten back to our faces being only inches apart. And my head was throbbing like crazy. Plus, it looked like he had some weird kind of look in his eye. It was like he was longing to do something.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to stop me?" I asked.

"Believe me, I'm not below hurting a woman such as yourself," he whispered.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try!" I whispered back.

"Kagome? Are they going to kiss or something?" the little fox asked. Almost everybody looked at him surprised.

"N-no. They're not going to kiss, Shippou. Now, please be quiet," Kagome whispered to him. I was amazed that I could hear them.

"Ashley's friend, I suggest you get going if you want to save your friend from Naraku," jerk said.

"My name's Haley! But I guess you're right," Haley said.

"Hey, why don't you join me and my clan and we can help you get your friend back!" the wolf demon asked.

"O-okay!" Haley immediately agreed.

_Something tells me there's something going on between them_, I thought.

"Well, then. Let's go!" he said and he began running in one direction.

"Yeah, okay! See ya, Ashley! Good luck!" Haley said as she followed him.

"What?" I mumbled. _You suck! How dare you leave me with this jerk! Oh well, it's for the best, I guess. _

Then, Kagome and her friends began to leave seeing as this Naraku guy wasn't here anymore. Leaving me with this jerk standing next to me.

"Let's go," he said as he began to leave.

"Yes my lord!" the toad said. He had an annoying, squeaky little voice.

"Coming my lord!" Rin said as she ran to catch up with him. I just stood there replaying what happened today in my mind.

First, the three of us were just trying to find some shelter and food before the sun went down. Then, we came across this village that had torn us apart. This Naraku guy kidnapping my cousin, some random demon killed me, InuTaisho gave me most of my memory back, this amber eyed jerk brought me back to life and said that I couldn't save my cousin, Haley left with the wolf demon to go save Allie, and now this jerk expects me to follow him? Wow, that's a lot to take in.

"Are you coming or not?" the jerk asked.

"No way!" I said. Then I saw that Rin had run up to me while I was replaying my memories.

"Please, Ashley! Would you please come with us? I promise Lord Sesshomaru won't be so mean!" Rin asked, begging me. I just couldn't say no to her.

"Alright, I'll come," I told her. She smiled, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me to the group.

Once she finally let go I was standing next to the jerk.

"Glad to see you decided to come," he said glancing at me.

"You sent her to get me on purpose, didn't you?" I glared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said as he looked forward. I looked at Rin just running ahead of us.

"Do you realize that I'm going to be very annoying? Especially if you are going to make me skip out of saving Allie," I told him.

"Then I will just have to do something to make you not annoying," he glanced at me and smirked. I glared at him and noticed that the others weren't looking.

_Why do I feel like he's only a jerk to me?_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Attention all my readers! I have a poll out about this story. I'm not sure if you know this but this story is for two of my friends and myself. My two friends are rivals for Koga's affection so I want to know which of the two deserve to be with Koga. And if you want any of us to be with someone else in the story, please inbox me or let me know when you review. Thanks and please take the poll to decide who deserves to be with Koga.**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, Ashley! Let's go pick some flowers!" Rin yelled as she ran to the field of flowers. We had been walking for a few days now and my constant worry about Allie kept growing. Now, we had stopped for a while and Sesshomaru (Ouch! Migraine, I still don't understand why I get headaches just by thinking his name) had left after he sniffed the air.

"Alright, Rin!" I said as I went to catch up with her.

"Hey, human! Don't forget, I've got an eye on you! Lord Sesshomaru has told me not to let you leave my sight!" the annoying toad (Jaken) said.

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged him off.

"Annoying twit," he mumbled.

"Stupid toad," I said loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough that Rin couldn't hear. I could feel him sending hostile glares in my direction.

Rin and I then started to gather flowers and make tiaras and crowns out of them. After a while, we started to hear snoring. We looked back to see Jaken sleeping against Ah-Un. In these few days, I had found out a lot about most of the people I traveled with (and by most, I mean two- Rin and Jaken-. Ah-Un couldn't talk and I just didn't want to talk to the jerk). Rin was killed by wolf demons and the jerk brought her back to life because she had helped heal him. Jaken was tagging along because the jerk had defeated all of Jaken's enemies and he felt like he owed the jerk.

Rin and I started laughing at the sight. Then, I felt a gust of wind appear, it was strong. I looked up to see a woman flying on a feather.

"M-master Jaken!" Rin yelled. Jaken instantly woke up.

"What? What is it, Rin?" Jaken asked. Then he looked up to see the woman landing just a few feet away from me.

"Kagura! What do you want?" Jaken yelled.

"Relax, toad. I'm not here for the little girl. I'm here with some information for this girl," Kagura said pointing at me.

"Information? For me?" I said.

"Yeah, regarding a girl called Allie," she said.

"What? What's happened to Allie?" I almost shouted.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know? I can show you where she is, if you want. But you'll have to come alone," Kagura said.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I said after thinking about the situation for a moment.

"No you're not!" Jaken yelled.

"Says who?" I yelled back at him. Sending glares.

"Says Lord Sesshomaru! Don't you remember anything? He said that you are to come with us back to the castle!" Jaken said.

"Yeah, well his highness isn't the boss of me!" I yelled. "Let's go," I told Kagura. She nodded.

"You weren't like this 100 years ago, Ashley. Then, you would have waited for my Lord to see what you should do! Jaken yelled.

"Well, I don't remember who I was then! And what do you mean I would have waited for that jerk? Just thinking about his name gives me a headache so why would I ask him for any kind of advice? What do you know about my relationship with him back then that I don't?" I yelled, turning towards Jaken.

Jaken

_This is good, I just need to keep her here until my lord gets back. Oh please, Lord Sesshomaru! Come back soon! _ Jaken shouted mentally as he prepared to answer Ashley's questions.

"Well, what I mean is that you would have! At least before the incident with that human! It seems like after that, you ran away from everything that meant something in your life! I don't understand why you don't remember how much you cared about my lord, but I do know this: if you don't remember soon, that caring might just disappear! I know the old you is still in there and I know that she's just dying to get out!" Jaken yelled.

"Huh?" Was all Ashley could say. It seemed like she had a hard time comprehending that she once cared about Lord Sesshomaru.

"And another thing, why are you throwing your life away for some random demon! I'll tell you something, this demon friend of yours, they will die soon no matter what you do! No demon alive besides Lord Sesshomaru can handle that miasma of Naraku's!" Jaken said.

"This demon isn't random! And she's not just a friend! She's also my cousin!" Ashley yelled. Jaken was stunned for words. He had no idea that the girl Naraku had kidnapped was Ashley's cousin.

"I-I had no idea," Jaken trailed off.

_Not good! I have nothing else to keep her here! Please, Lord Sesshomaru! Please come back very soon! _ Jaken mentally shouted again.

"Exactly, now, good bye. Don't worry, Rin. I'll be back before you know it!" Ashley said as Kagura took her up into the sky.

Allie

Allie coughed. She had been stuck in a cell in some dungeon for days now. Yesterday, Kagura had visited her.

"Well, well. So, wanna tell me why Naraku kidnapped you?" Kagura asked.

"Cough. I have no idea. He said something about using me to turn some guy named Koga against a guy named Inuyasha. And using me to turn Ashley against some other guy named Sesshomaru. I'm worried. I don't want my cousin and friend be caught in the middle of this," Allie had told her.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kagura said. It sounded like she didn't even want to do anything.

"I don't know. Could you get me out of here or at least tell Haley and Ashley where I am?" Allie asked.

Maybe, if I can get those two to come save me, then no one will turn on each other. Then again, I wonder if Ashley's still alive. After seeing those wounds that demon gave her, I highly doubt that she's alive anymore. Oh please, please have her still alive! Please have her be a demon now! I don't think I could stand it if anyone in my family got hurt! Allie thought as she replayed the conversation over and over in her mind. Kagura had left soon after their conversation was done and Allie kept wondering if she was going to find Ashley and Haley, if she was trying to find a way to get Allie out of there, or if she was just ignoring Allie.

Allie really hoped that it was the first or the second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to type up this next chapter. I've been really busy with sports so I've barley even had time to do my homework and get sleep. Anyway, please check out the poll that I've had out for a while. Depending on what you guys vote for, the poll will decide how often I will update all of my stories. And while on the topic of polls, I deleted the one where you guys can decide who will get Koga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I only own my plot and my own characters.**

**Ashley**

I swear that toad can really get on my nerves! But he did seem to know more about my forgotten life that I don't know. I still don't even know how my mind got erased. Or even why Sesshomaru was the one person that makes my head hurt whenever I think about him.

Kagura and I were now on her giant feather flying towards a castle that was surrounded by a purple mist.

"That is Naraku's hideout right now. And it's also where he has your cousin as his captive," she pointed out.

"Why does he even want Allie? From what I heard from Jaken Naraku's a heartless bastard who loves to ruin people's lives?" I asked.

"Apparently he wants to use Allie to turn you against Sesshomaru, and to use her to turn Koga against Inuyasha. You do know who those people are, right?" Kagura said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is his little half-brother and I think Koga is the guy Haley ran off with to find Allie," I said.

"Yup. That's exactly who they are," Kagura nodded. We were now over the castle and Kagura started to descend.

"I have to warn you, you might want to cover your mouth. Seeing as you are human right now, the poison will harm you if you don't," she warned.

"Understood," I nodded. We landed a few moments later. I used my sleeve to cover my mouth.

"Now be quiet and follow me!" she said as she quietly ran towards the castle. I did as she said. She led me through a lot of hallways. Once we had to stop and I had to hide.

"Kagura! There you are! Naraku demands your presence right away," a boy dressed like a demon slayer said.

"Really? Does he now?" Kagura asked. The boy nodded.

"Fine, I'll be there in a sec," she said.

"There's no need for you to go anywhere, Kagura. I need you to explain a few things to me. First, are you aware of Sesshomaru's location?" a voice asked. I was currently in a room with the door closed. His miasma was killing me. Plus I just got a major migraine on top of it. And I could only keep it down with one hand. This really sucked.

"No, Naraku. I have no idea as to where that dog could be," Kagura answered.

"Well, go find him and bring back whatever would force him to come here," Naraku ordered.

_Was this the guy that kidnapped Allie? Oh, he's so lucky that I'm not a demon right otherwise I would kick his butt! _I thought.

"Yes Naraku," Kagura said.

"And another thing, who is the human in that room?" he asked. I could tell he was pointing to the same room I was in by his silhouette in the door.

"There's a human in there?" Kagura asked as if she didn't know anything about it.

"Yes, there is," Naraku said. I saw him turn and saw his hands reach for the door. I slid back as far as I could so he wouldn't be able to see me.

**Haley**

Haley was having a great time with Koga. He was such a funny guy. Cute too. And she could easily keep up with him when he ran.

"I have to say, Haley. You're a pretty fast runner," Koga complimented when they stopped to wait for Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Thanks! You're pretty fast yourself!" Haley beamed.

"And that's a pretty smile as well!" he said, smiling at her. She felt like she could just melt under his radiating smile.

"Thanks!" she slightly giggled.

"Where are those two? Dang they're slow!" Koga said after a few minutes.

"I don't understand how they can't keep up," Haley agreed.

"Yeah. But even though they're slow and can't do much in a battle, they're the only family I have left besides the wolves. And they're really loyal. So I just can't make myself abandon them," Koga said as he waited patiently for his companions.

_Aw! Koga's really sweet under all that tough guy act! Who knew? _Haley thought. She just watched him as he looked for Ginta and Hakkaku.

After about ten minutes, Koga and Haley finally saw them running with the wolves towards them.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Hakkaku yelled.

"What took you two so long? You slower today than you usually are!" Koga said.

"Sorry! We had a run in with a mute and he insulted us!" Ginta breathed out.

"Yeah! So we had to stop and defend ourselves!" Hakkaku said.

"So that's why we were late!" Ginta said.

"I see, well next time I'll have to teach that mute who's boss! And I'll have to show what happens when you mess with my tribe!" Koga yelled as he put his fist in the air. Ginta and Hakkaku clapped.

"Inuyasha isn't going to know what hit him when Koga gets through with him!" Ginta yelled.

"Our leader is so good to us!" Hakkaku yelled. They both started crying. I could fell an anime sweat drop fall down my head.

"Don't you two get soft on me! And stop embarrassing yourselves in front of Haley! What kind of men are you? Letting a woman see you cry," Koga yelled at them.

"Right! We're men! We don't cry!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled.

"Now, let's go! I think I'm starting to pick up Naraku's scent!" Koga yelled. A tornado then surrounded him and he ran off.

"He's right! Come on you two!" Haley said as she followed him.

"Wait up Haley and Koga!" they yelled as they fell behind.

_I have a feeling that I would follow Koga anywhere he went. He's simply amazing. A caring leader, a sweet guy, a tough guy, and a cute one all in one! I better not do anything to get him annoyed with me. _Haley thought as she caught up with him. He looked over at her and smiled his wolf smile. Haley laughed.

_Too bad this is only temporary. Once we find Allie, the three of us will be on our own again. No more Koga and his wonderfulness. And Ashley has to go away from her Sesshomaru too. I really hope he can recover her memory of him. _

**Sesshomaru**

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! But I kept her here as long as I could!" the imp annoyingly apologized again.

"Be quiet Jaken. Which way did Kagura take her?" Sesshomaru asked. He couldn't believe Ashley would leave just like that. He knew that Allie was Ashley's cousin. He knew how deep a connection those two had. He just wished that Ashley remembered how she used to act in situations like this. He wished that she would just wait for him to come back. Or at least leave a message as to where she was going. But Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't remember. That stupid monk made sure that she wouldn't remember. He made one stupid mistake and this was his punishment. Thing is, Ashley might get hurt if she runs into Sesshomaru's mother. Even though his mother liked Ashley a lot and approved of Ashley being with Sesshomaru, she would just as soon kill Ashley if she couldn't remember any of the wonderful times Sesshomaru and her had. And Sesshomaru wanted to protect Ashley no matter what it takes.

"My lord, I believe Kagura took Ashley towards the west," was Jaken's reply.

"_Stay here with Rin. I'll be back soon," Sesshomaru said. He then took off in search of Ashley. He would make Kagura pay if she did anything to Ashley._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley**

I saw Naraku open the door that I was hiding behind. When it opened, I saw a guy with black dreadlocks, a blue-greenish kimono, and blue eyeshadow on. To be honest, if I wasn't feeling so sick from his miasma, I would've laughed at how much he looked like a girl.

"This is the human I am talking about. What is your name, human?" Naraku asked. I didn't answer.

"Answer me and I shall ease up on my miasma," he offered.

"My name is Ashley, not that you need to know," I answered. Suddenly the miasma got lighter.

"Thank you. Now, how and why are you here?"

"None of your business!" I yelled at him. The miasma got heavier.

"You would do well to answer me," he warned. I shook my head.

"Do you want me to take her to a cell, Naraku? Maybe after some time she will comply," Kagura offered.

"Yes, take her to a cell. It doesn't matter where," Naraku said. He then walked away.

"Kohaku! Come!" Naraku yelled back.

"Yes Naraku!" the boy (Kohaku) said. He then ran after Naraku.

"Come on, Ashley. That was too close for comfort. By the way, thanks for not ratting me out," Kagura said as we continued finding Allie. She led me down a flight of stairs into some dungeon.

"No problem. I do owe you for taking me to Allie, after all," I said. She led me to a cell that held a familiar figure.

"Is that Allie?" I whispered. The figure's head looked up.

"Yeah. Hey Allie! I brought your cousin, just like you requested," Kagura said. Allie stood up and walked to us. She didn't look good. Her hair looked nasty and in knots. She coughed.

"Hey Al. How you doing?" I asked. I stepped up to the bars.

"Hey Ash. Not too good. I've been coughing like crazy. Thanks for bringing Ashley, Kagura," Allie said. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"By the way, Ash. How is it that you're still alive?" Allie asked.

"Well, this guy wound up bringing me back from the dead with his special sword. At first I thought he was a nice guy but then he wound up being a jerk," I told her.

"Really? What was his name?" Allie asked.

"Sesshomaru," I said. I got yet another migraine.

"Really? Well, trust me, Ash. He's never been a jerk to you and I'm sure he wasn't being a jerk," Allie said.

"But you weren't there, Al. He was yelling at me telling me I was weak. He said that I should've been able to easily defeat the demon I was fighting! He had the nerve to call me weak! He doesn't even know me!" I complained.

"I think he does, Ash. Just trust me. Once you gain your full memory back, you will remember that he meant the world to you," she said. Then we heard clapping and suddenly the air thickened with miasma.

"You are a good actress, Miss Ashley. For a moment, I forgot who you were. But once I heard you two talking, I now know exactly who you are. You're the one thing that's the most important thing to Sesshomaru. Let me guess, every time you hear his name, speak or even think about him, you get a headache?" Naraku said. He walked into the light and Kagura stepped back.

"How did you know?" I asked, on my guard.

"Let's just say, it's because of an ancestor of mine that you can't remember him like you should," Naraku said.

"You bastard! What did you ancestor do to me?" I yelled.

"Uh uh. You have to figure that out on your own. And good job, Kagura. You did your job before I even asked you to. Leave us now," Naraku said as he walked towards me. Kagura left and Allie backed away from the bars.

"Run, Ashley," she whispered. Then I started to back away from Naraku. Eventually by back hit a wall.

"There's nowhere for you to run, Ashley," Naraku said as he increased the heaviness of the miasma. Once he got close to me he knocked me unconscious.

**Sesshomaru**

He could tell something had just happened to Ashley. Call it lover's intuition. He knew he had to hurry before she got hurt.

"Hang in there, Ashley. Don't do anything reckless! I'll be there soon!" Sesshomaru whispered.

Suddenly he saw someone flying towards him. He could tell it was Kagura since the person was flying on a huge feather.

"Kagura! Where did you take Ashley?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"If you really want to know then follow me," Kagura said as she flew back the way she came. Sesshomaru followed her simply because she knew where Ashley was.

"I'll have to warn you though, Naraku has now captured her and I have no idea as to what he's going to do with her," Kagura said. Then Sesshomaru started to smell a wolf and Ashley's friend. He looked down to see a miniature tornado running next to Ashley's friend.

"Hey Koga? Do you smell a dog or something?" Ashley's friend asked the tornado.

"A dog? I swear if it's that mute Inuyasha I'm gonna kill him!" the tornado answered. They both looked up to see Sesshomaru flying behind Kagura.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha's older brother? What are you doing following Kagura?" Koga yelled up. Sesshomaru just glared at him.

"That is none of your business," Sesshomaru answered. Kagura didn't answer.

"All right. Hey. Do you know where Naraku is?" Koga yelled up.

"That's where we're heading," Kagura said.

"Mind if we follow you?" Ashley's friend asked.

"Just don't get in my way," Sesshomaru warned. With that they flew and ran towards what looked like a castle surrounded by a purple mist.

_I'll get you back, Ashley. I'll show you how much you loved me. And I'll show you just how much I still care for you. You'll see. _Sesshomaru thought. He was going to get her to remember how much they cared for each other even if he died trying.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay, so just to clarify when you read a bit later in the chapter, in this story, Sesshomaru has two arms. I don't care what the actual show says. My Sesshy has two arms! That is all. Please review! Otherwise I wouldn't know what you guys think. Please and thank you! Haley

Koga and Haley had run into Sesshomaru and Kagura while following Naraku's scent. Since Kagura knew where he was hiding, why not join forces? All Koga and Haley had to do was stay out of Sesshomaru's way while rescuing Allie.

Hold on.

Why was Sesshomaru following Kagura? Why wasn't he with Ashley, trying to get her memories of him back? Unless…

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Was Ashley kidnapped by Naraku?" Haley shouted up.

He just glared down at Haley.

"From Jaken's story, no. She was not. Kagura had come and told Ashley that she knew where Naraku hid Allie and Ashley decided to not wait for me and go with Kagura by herself," he summarized.

"Oh," was all Haley could respond with. "So you still haven't gotten her memories back?"

"No," he said coldly. That was the end of that conversation. They continued until Koga and Haley reached the front gates. Sesshomaru and Kagura just flew right over. Suddenly Haley felt her legs falling out from under her.

"Woah!" she said.

"Hang on tight!" Koga said. He had picked her up bridal style. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. He jumped up and a few seconds later they were on the other side. Koga didn't put her down.

"Uh, Koga. You can put me down now," Haley said.

"What if I don't want to?" Koga teased. He smiled his signature wolfy smile and Haley swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Will you two hurry up?" Kagura yelled.

Koga put Haley down and winked at her. Haley giggled a little. They both turned to see that Sesshomaru was already almost inside the castle. They ran to catch up.

"You remember Allie's scent?" Koga whispered to Haley.

"Yeah. I'm sure that if we look around enough, I'll be able to find her scent," Haley nodded.

"And you, Sesshomaru? You remember Ashley's scent?" Koga asked.

"Of coarse," was Sesshomaru's reply. Haley honestly didn't know what Ashley used to see in this guy. He was so cold and mean. Then again, maybe when she remembered him, he would be a nice guy again, like he used to. Back then, he was even slightly nice towards his younger brother. But that was then, and this is now. If any one of them wanted peace with Sesshomaru, they've got to restore Ashley's full memory.

They continued looking in room after room, hall after hall, but still couldn't find either one of them. The reason for their search was because Kagura had abandoned them. Apparently she didn't want to get in trouble with Naraku so she just pretend like she didn't see them. And they would pretend that they hadn't seen her.

"This one's empty too! Hey Haley! Can you smell either one of them?" Koga said as he opened yet another room.

"No, I can't," Haley said after she sniffed the room. Koga closed the door and ran to another one. At the end of the hallway, Koga and Haley could see Sesshomaru just walking down the hall, not even pausing to see if Ashley was in one of them.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Why are you checking those rooms?" Koga asked.

"Because her scent wasn't coming from them," he simply explained. Then Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. He turned and opened a door. A burst of light came with it.

"Ashley," he whispered. They ran to him and looked into the same room. Except this wasn't a room, it was a garden like place. And they could see Ashley just standing there, sniffing the flowers. She looked like she did when she was a demon. Long, red hair, blazing red eyes, flames hinting on her cheeks, and she was wearing her usual outfit. A red tank top that had a design with flames on it, white pants also with a flame design on them, and a crescent moon necklace that Sesshomaru had given her a long time ago. She turned around to face them.

"Sesshomaru, is that you," she asked, her eyes somehow growing lighter just seeing him.

"Yes, Ashley. It is I, Sesshomaru," he answered as he stepped forward, towards Ashley.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I have great news! I've remembered everything we've shared! All the great times we had when it was just the two of us! Everything!" she said as she ran towards him. To Haley, something seemed off. She seemed way too happy to be the Ashley that Haley knew. She seemed too…perky. Plus, wouldn't Ashley be upset that she treated him so meanly before? Yeah, something big was definitely off.

"That's great news, now can you just tell me one more thing, my love?" Sesshomaru said as he took her in his arms.

"Yes, Sesshomaru? I'll tell you anything!" Ashley said. Then she giggled.

"Where's the real Ashley? I know you're not her!" Sesshomaru said as he threw her against a wall. She fell through the wall and revealed Naraku.

Naraku clapped his hands.

"Very good deductive skills, Sesshomaru. I must say I'm impressed," Naraku said as he stepped out into the garden.

"I do not wish to seek your approval, Naraku. Now tell me where the real Ashley is! My Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku.

"Fine. And I'm guessing you two over there want to see Allie?" Naraku said to Haley and Koga.

"You're damn right! Now where is she?" Koga yelled.

"Yeah, Naraku! Tell us where Allie and Ashley are!" Haley added. Naraku snapped his fingers and suddenly two figures came up behind him.

"You wish to see them? Well, here they are!" Naraku said as he told them to come forward. Ashley (the real one, the human one) and Allie both came out. They looked terrible and like they were in a trance or something.

"But let me tell you, you'll wish you hadn't gone to all the trouble of coming here! Ashley! Allie! Destroy those you two once held dear!" Naraku yelled. He stepped out of the way and Ashley and Allie ran at Sesshomaru and Koga and Haley.

"Oh no!" Haley whispered. This wasn't gonna be good. Out of the three of those girls, Haley had the weakest heart when it came to fighting. There's no way she could fight two of the most important people in her life. There just wasn't anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey guys. Just to let you all know, I will not be updating any of my stories on here until more people vote on my poll. I know it sounds pushy but I really want to know how many at a time and how often you guys want me to update my stuff. It just makes it easier for me to write more if I have a deadline. So, if you guys want more chapters, then please vote on my poll! Please and thank you! **

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he had to fight the one he promised to protect. Naraku will pay for this. He will pay with his life!

"Ashley! Snap out of it! It is I, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru tried reasoning with her.

"That's not going to work, Sesshomaru. Remember? She hates you now. That is, while she still doesn't have the rest of her memories," Naraku said. He was floating in the air, just watching Ashley and Allie fighting their loved ones.

"How do you know about that?" Sesshomaru growled as he dodged another attack.

"How, you say? Well, about a hundred years ago, an ancestor of mine met Ashley. At that point in time, she was a demon. Every time she talked to him, she kept talking about some demon prince whom she was maddly in love with. At the time, my ancestor was maddly in love with Ashley so it hurt him every time she talked about said demon. So he decided one day that he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to erase her memory of him and make her fall in love with him. He took her memories of him away, as well as her demon powers. As you can see, it didn't work, since she's still here. While he took away most of her memory and demon powers, he wasn't strong enough a monk to take it all away. She ran off before he could get to her, and the demon prince killed him," Naraku explained.

"Yes, I remember the stupid monk. He was very jelous of me for capturing Ashley's heart. He tried several attempts on my life and none of them worked," Sesshomaru said. He had completely forgotten about Ashley attacking him so Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt a punch on his eye. It sent him flying through a wall and into a random room.

"Well done, Ashley. Now, finish him and avenge my ancestor!" Naraku yelled. Sesshomaru looked up to see Ashley just standing there.

"Master," Ashley said. Sesshomaru heard her voice shaking with either tears or anger. "Is what you told that demon true? Did your ancestor really erase my memory and take away my demon powers?" she asked. Her head was looking down so Sesshomaru couldn't see her expression.

"Yes, it is," Naraku said, eyeing Ashley.

"Then I shall have no choice but to KILL YOU!" she shouted, looking straight up at Naraku. Tears were falling down her cheeks as her eyes showed comlete anger. She jumped at him and tried to kick him but the forcefield just knocked her away.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sesshomaru ran to catch her before she could reach the ground.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes. I am fine. Now let me go," she said. Sesshomaru still felt hurt that she didn't trust him, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Very well," he put her down.

"Dancing Blades!" Kagura yelled. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagura using her attack on Ashley's friend and her companion.

Ashley looked back as well.

"Haley," she whispered.

Ashley

The moment I heard a certain voice say, "Ashley", I woke up. I saw that I was in the middle of punching the jerk. But that moment felt like a century ago.

Now, all I could see was my best friend and my cousin fighting each other. Or rather, Allie attacking Haley and Haley just dodging.

"Haley, Allie. What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Allie has been hypnotized by Naraku and has been given orders to destroy your friend," the jerk explained to me.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Why don't you two focus on your own battle?" Naraku asked from above. I looked up to see him lashing a weird arm-vine thing at us. The jerk picked me up and jumped out of the way.

"Put me down! I can defend myself you know!" I yelled at him.

"Not while you are human, you can't!" he yelled back. He continued jumping out of the way.

"Hey, Naraku! Quit using people and fight your enemies yourself!" I heard a familiar voice shouted. The jerk and I looked to see Inuyasha and friends running at Naraku.

"Stand back, Inuyasha! I shall destory Naraku!" the jerk yelled at Inuyasha.

"Then why haven't you?" Inuyasha yelled back at him as Inuyasha stopped running.

"I've been busy," Sesshomaru said.

"Put me down you jerk!" I told him. I couldn't yelled because I had just gotten another headache from thinking his name.

"No, you are too weak to be on your own right now," he said to me.

"Shut up! I can so defend myself! Now let me go so I can go help Haley!" I yelled.

"No," he said calmly.

"Jerk! Let me go!" I yelled again.

"No!" he yelled while he glared at me. I flinched back. Then Naraku struck again and the jerk jumped out of the way.

"This isn't fair! You're treating me like a child! I am so not a child!" I yelled at him. I managed to squirm out of his grip. I started to run towards Allie and Haley but he pulled me back and flew over to Kagome.

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere," he told Kagome.

"Okay," Kagome said. He set me down and flew off to fight Naraku with Inuyasha. I started growling.

"He. Is. Such. A. Jerk!" I mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Ashley. Sesshomaru can't be that bad!" Kagome and Sango told me.

"But he is! He doesn't let me do anything like fighting! I know I can help Haley get Allie back! And you know what? He can't stop me! I won't let him stop me!" I said as I calmly walked over to Haley and Allie's fight.

**Please review! And vote on my poll! If you don't want to go to my profile, then just tell me how often you want me to update and how many chapters you want at a time in your review! Please and thank you! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I know I said that I wouldn't be updating any stories until more people voted on my poll (two now by the way) but since my friend is going up north this weekend I promised her that I would put up two more chapters. By the way guys, if you want to see the choices of the poll yet can't vote on it because you are not a member, then go to my profile, click on vote now and take a look at the choices and put your choice in your review. Haley

Haley had her hands full dodging all of Allie's attacks. She kept finding it more and more difficult not to yell for Ashley to help Haley get Allie back.

_Please, Allie! Hurry up and remember us! We want to get you back to us! _ Haley screamed in her mind.

Finally, Allie managed to punch Haley right across the face. The impact sent Haley flying into a door.

"Ow!" Haley said. She rubbed her cheek that was hurt from the impact and she saw Allie running at her.

"Stop it, Allie!" Ashley yelled as she jumped between Haley and Allie.

"Ashley!" Haley said.

"Yo!" Ashley said, turning her head and smiling back at her best friend. Haley stood up and walked up to Ashley's side.

"Any luck getting her out of the trance?" Ashley asked when she looked back at Allie.

"No, none at all. Can you help?" Haley said.

"I think so. I'll try at least," Ashley said as she walked towards Allie.

"Thanks," Haley whispered.

"Hey cuz! You know, it is not like you to be hurting your own friends! Come on! Snap out of it and we can go!" Ashley said to Allie when she was a few feet away. Anyone could tell by looking at them that Ashley and Allie were more than just cousins. They were more like best friends, almost like sisters. Just like Haley and Ashley.

Allie just stood there as her cousin kept talking to her and edging closer to Allie. Finally, Ashley managed to get close enough to place a hand on Allie's shoulder. What happened next was something that Ashley obviously didn't expect. Allie shrugged off Ashley's hand and then kicked her in the gut, which sent her flying back into Haley.

"Sorry about that, Haley. Didn't mean to fly into you," Ashley said.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Haley asked worried.

"Yeah, but Allie is going to receive some major butt whooping for that! You hear me Allie? How about I hit your memories back into you?" Ashley yelled the last part at Allie. Allie just stood there. Her face was stoic.

Ashley started walking towards Allie and Allie did the same. After a few moments of closing in on each other the fight started. Allie kept throwing punches and was trying to slice Ashley with her nails but Ashley was too quick. Ashley kept dodging and occasionally hit Allie in an arm or leg. Haley could tell that Ashley was holding back big time.

Suddenly Haley saw a tentacle going towards Ashley as if it wished to stab her.

"Watch out, Ashley!" Haley yelled. Ashley turned her head long enough for Allie to knee her in the stomach and cause Ashley to double over in pain. It was obvious that Allie wasn't holding back like her cousin. Then the tentacle hit Ashley in the arm and she cried out in pain.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. He quickly flew towards her and sliced the tentacle. He then gently took out the remaining part of the tentacle that was still in Ashley and held her close. Haley ran towards Ashley to see how she was.

"How are you, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked in a very caring tone.

Ashley moaned. She shook her head and then rested it on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Hey, how is she?" Inuyasha asked from behind. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"She doesn't look too good. She almost looks the same as she did the last time she fought someone, yet she is still breathing," Haley answered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome, don't you have those magical healing device that you brought back from your world?" Shippou asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah! Yes I do!" Kagome said as she fished through her gigantic bag.

"What do you mean magical healing device?" Haley asked.

"That's right! You don't know that Kagome is not from our time! She is from this time where they have many magical things that aren't here! Those include things that could heal cuts!" Shippou said to Haley.

Haley just stared.

"No," Sesshomaru said from behind them.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kagome asked.

"I do not want anyone healing Ashley besides myself," Sesshomaru simply said.

"What? Are you kidding? Ashley needs help! Not even you can heal her right now!" Haley yelled.

"N-no. I'm fine. Really," Ashley stammered

Allie

Her head was like a huge fog. And Allie couldn't seem to find a way out of it. Also, a few minutes ago Allie thought she heard screaming which was lead to her running, trying to find a way out of the current fog that was her mind.

"What's going on?" Allie asked herself. "Why am I in a fog?" Allie looked ahead to see a slight trail of blood.

"What the?" she said as she started to follow it. When she got to the end she saw a huge window and walked up to it. She looked out to see a person with long, silver hair cradling what Allie thought was Ashley.

"Ashley? Is she okay? What happened to her?" Allie asked to no one in particular. "Hold on a sec, is this a dream?" She pinched herself.

"Ow! Okay, definitely not a dream. Then why am I in here and not out there? Why am I not helping Ashley?" Allie said.

Then Allie saw Ashley trying to push the silver-haired person away. They both stood up and Ashley started to walk to Allie.

"Come on, Allie. I know you're in there! Please, come back to us!" she said.

"What do you mean 'come back'? I am here!" Allie yelled. Then she saw her hand rise up and punch Ashley when she was close enough.

"NO!" Allie screamed. She hit the glass and it shattered into a million pieces. Suddenly she was on the outside and she could control her body again.

"Ashley! I'm so sorry!" Allie yelled as she ran over to Ashley. Ashley had been thrown to the ground several feet away from Allie.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked when she got close enough to Ashley. Then a white flash went in-between Allie and Ashley.

"I will not let you get any closer to Ashley. You have already done too much harm to her," Sesshomaru said. Allie looked up to see that he was glaring at her.

"Sesshomaru," Allie thought she saw Ashley cringe a little, "It is fine. Allie is back to her old self! She is not controlled by Naraku anymore! Just look at her! No one who is under that control would come yelling that they were sorry!" Ashley said to him.

"Very well. Even though your judgement is a little off, I will trust you this time," he said back to her after considering.

"Thank you," she said. Sesshomaru stepped aside and Allie hurried forward.

"Hey cuz," Allie said hesitantly.

"Hey cuz," Ash replied back.

"How are you feeling?" Allie asked. The usual laughter from their normal conversations was gone. Then again, this wasn't a normal situation.

"I'm doing fine. Just a few scratches. Nothing for you to worry about. I got an idea, why don't we kick Naraku's ass and get out of here? You know, the three of us return to the way it used to be?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, I would like that!" Allie said, smiling. Ashley always knew how to cheer her up. Then again, all three of them knew how to cheer each other up.

"Same here!" Haley said from behind Sesshoamru. Allie and Ashley looked up to see Haley jumping up and down in order to see over Sesshomaru. They both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked as she went around Sesshomaru.

"Oh nothing!" Allie and Ashley said smiling innocent smiles at Haley.

"Do you know what they are laughing about?" Haley asked Sesshomaru.

"No idea," Sesshomaru said. When Allie stopped laughing she could swear that she saw Sesshomaru smiling a little before his normal face took place.

_I guess he's just happy that Ashley is laughing from the heart again. Come to think of it, I don't think she has laughed like that since she lost her memory of him. _Allie thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Okay, so I am now going to forget what I said about not updating anything until more people vote on my poll. I am still hoping that people vote though.

Ashley

"Hey, where's Naraku?" I asked after having a laugh with Allie. It was good to have her back.

"Naraku? He ran off with his tail between his legs!" Shippou said as he put his hands on his hips and held his head proudly.

"What are you acting so proud for? You're not the one who fought him!" Inuyasha said as he glared down at Shippou and crossed his arms.

"So what?" Shippou asked. He glared right back at Inuyasha.

"So, you don't have a right to be proud seeing as how you ran away when the fight began!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did not! I would have helped but you seemed to be in control of the situation! Plus I had to run! You and Naraku would have stepped on me!" Shippou yelled. Inuyasha pounded him in the head.

"That's because you would have gotten in the way ya shrimp!" Inuyasha said.

"Ow! Kagome! Inuyasha hurt me!" Shippou whined to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? The runt deserved it!" Inuyasha said. "And why do you always blame me for things anyway?"

"Because you are the one that starts the fights!" Shippou yelled from the saftey of Kagome's arms.

"Shut it Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled as he took a step in Shippou's direction.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha took a header into the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to Allie and Haley.

"No clue," Allie whispered back.

"Same here," Haley responded. I looked up to Sesshomaru to see him slightly shake his head at his younger brother.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"For being mean to Shippou!" Kagome yelled.

"Tisk, tisk, Inuyasha. You should know by now not to be mean to a poor little kid like Shippou," Miroku said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha replied.

"Now that that is settled, we must be heading back," Sesshomaru said.

I am still getting major headaches by the way. The only reason I am calling him Sesshomaru is because I can't call him jerk after him protecting me. Damn it. I guess I'll just deal with the migranes.

"Who is heading where?" I asked.

"You are coming back with me to my castle. I told Jaken and Rin to head back without us. Besides, I need to have a word with you in private about sneeking off,"he said.

"Uh-uh! No way am I coming with you! The only reason I did the first time was to find Allie! And now that she is with us again, I am so not going with you!" I yelled at him.

"You will do as I say or pay the consequences!" Sesshomaru glared at me.

"Oh yeah? And what, pray tell, are these consequences?" I challenged.

"When we get back, you will know. Now come!"

"I am not a dog, you jerk!" ha! I get to call him jerk again! Yay! No more migranes! "I am a fellow living being and deserve to be treated as such. I am not your inferior!" I yelled at him.

"You will be treated with respect when you earn it! Now come on! Jaken and Rin are waiting," he turned around and started walking. He thought I was going to follow? Ha! Is he really that stupid?

"I have earned respect! It is you who hasn't earned mine. And why would I go with a guy who gives me migranes all the time?" I questioned as I stood still.

"Um, Ashley. I think it is wise if you go with Sesshomaru," Haley whispered to me.

"Yeah, Ashley. Please, just go with him," Allie added.

"What? Why would you two suggest that? You don't think I can protect myself? I'm not weak you know!" I yelled at them.

"We know you are not weak, Ashley. It's just there is something you still don't remember and we think Sesshomaru could help you get those memories back," Haley said.

"Exactly! And who knows? The more time you spend with him, the less of a jerk he might be!" Allie added.

"No!" I rejected. They started to give me their best puppy dog eyes. "You two know those don't work on me."

"But, Ashley! If you don't go with him, Allie and will be so worried! I mean, we are both going with different people and you won't have anyone to be with!" Haley said.

"Please, Ashley! Don't make us worry about your health!" Allie added. Damn them.

"Alright, fine!" I gave in.

"Yay!" they said as they pulled me into a group hug. Why is it that I always fall for guilt? It's always stupid guilt!

"Bye Ashley!"

"Try not to anger him too much!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm only doing this for you two. By the way, who are you two going with?" I said.

"Well, we are both going with Koga, actually," Allie said.

"What? But you said-" I started.

"Bye Ashley!" Haley said as she pushed me into Sesshomaru. When I looked back they were both running towards Koga.

"You two ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup!" they said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Koga then ran off with Haley and Allie following. In seconds they were out of sight and Inuyasha's group went as well. That left just Sesshomaru and I.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said as he started walking away.

"Fine," I said. With that, the two of us headed off to Sesshomaru's castle.

_I am going to get those two back! Why are they making me go through this torture? And what does Sesshomaru have to do with the rest of my missing memories? _ I thought to myself as we entered a dark and damp forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey, sorry if Sesshomaru is a little out of character. I needed to do this so I can describe how much he loves Ashley.**

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had somehow gotten Ashley to come with him back to his castle. Well, it was actually thanks to Ashley's friends for guilting her into coming but Sesshomaru would never admit that. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent which intoxicated him. He absolutely loved her scent even if it was mixed with human scent. He glanced over to her to take in her beauty.

She had black, shiny, wavy hair that went down to a little past her shoulders. Her bangs were pushed to the side. Next he took in her eyes. Her beautiful, deep, meaningful eyes. They were not only a brown, but light brown. They were not muddy peresay, but still a gorgeous light brown. He could see confidence and strength in them. He saw how well defined her cheek bones were and her eyebrows were medium. Not the tiny eyebrows some stuck-up females seemed to have and not the huge bushy eyebrows others had. No, these were somewhere inbetween and they were perfect. She was perfect.

After a few minutes Ashley noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was like a thousand angels. He could just listen to her talking all night if she let him.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said as he looked forward.

"Whatever," she said after staring at him weirdly for a moment. She looked forward and continued walking next to Sesshomaru.

He wanted to hear her speak again but he wouldn't. He cursed his pride and title.

"What is it that you really wanted me to come for?" she asked. That caught him off guard.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me. I asked you why you really wanted me to come with you back to your castle," she elaborated.

"I said it before. I will not have you in harms way," Sesshomaru explained.

"But why do you not want me in harms way? Why do you care?" she asked.

"If you still had your memories of us then you would understand," he said.

"Ugh! Okay, how about another question?" she said. Sesshomaru very much wanted her to continue speaking.

"Very well," he said. He cursed his voice for tainting the air that hers beautified.

"Why is it that every time I even think or say your name I get a migrane. When I think anything about you I get a mirgrane. Why is that?" she asked.

To this Sesshomaru had no answer.

"Well?" she questioned after a moment of silence.

"I do not know. Perhaps those are questions we can answer when you get your memories back," Sesshomaru more said to himself than to Ashley.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind," he said. They continued walking in silence all the way to Sesshomaru's castle.

"Ashley! You are back!" Rin yelled. The little girl ran up to Ashley and Ashley picked her up.

"Hey, Rin! How have you been?" Ashley asked.

"I have been bored! Jaken won't play with me! And when he does he doesn't play well!" Rin told Ashley.

"Is that so? Well, we will have to make up the play time I have missed. What do you say about that?" Ashley suggested.

"YEAH!" Rin yelled. Ashley laughed. He had not heard her laugh for a century. He missed it so. Sesshomaru mentally sighed at the sweet sound of Ashley's laugh.

Ashley put Rin down then Rin ran to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, my lord! How was your trip?" Rin asked as she looked up to him.

"Thank you, Rin. It was well," Sesshomaru replied to the child.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled for the imp.

"My lord! You are back!" the imp yelled as he came into view. "As well as Ashley!"

"Hey Mr. Imp!" Ashley said, smirking at Jaken. Jaken started to growl.

"My name is JAKEN! Ja-ken! Get it right, girl!" Jaken yelled at her.

"Jaken! That is enough!" Sesshomaru glared at the imp.

"Y-yes my lord," Jaken whimpered.

"I am going to my study. No one is to bother me," Sesshomaru told him.

"Of coarse my lord! No one shall bother you tonight!" Jaken said as he put his hand over his heart and bowed. Sesshomaru then headed off towards his room.

**Ashley**

I had arrived at the jerk's castle and had gotten a semi warm welcome. Rin was certainly happy for my coming back. I was currently playing with said girl in the castle's private garden.

"Ashley! Come here! Look at this!" Rin yelled as she found yet another flower that peaked her interest.

"Wow, that's pretty!" I agreed. It was a blue flower with red on the inside. Blue was my favorite color and the red reminded me of home. My original home in the fire westernlands.

_Come to think of it, I wonder how my brother and sister are doing? I hope they are doing well. Maybe I could ask the jerk if I could go visit them _I thought. I amused myself on the idea of going to visit my original family and see my homeland for the first time since I lost my memories.

"Ashley," Rin called from a distance.

"Ashley!" Rin yelled. I started out of my daydreaming and looked at Rin.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, just daydreaming," I said, reassuring her that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, about Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"No, why would I do that? Anyway, I was daydreaming that I was going home to visit my family," I told her.

"Oh! Where is your home?" she asked. We continued walking through the garden and she kept looking at different flowers as I kept talking.

"My home is in a place called the Fire dog demon westernlands. It is near a volcanoe from what I can remember," I answered her.

"Is it pretty?" she asked.

"I think so. I don't really remember that much about it. I hope that once I get the rest of my memories back then I can remember my homeland's beauty," I said as I stopped walking to admire a gorgeous blue flower. I bent down and stared at it, admiring its beauty.

"Did you find a flower you like?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe I have," I said. The outside was like flames and the inside was ash black.

"So pretty," I whispered to myself.

"Would you like to see my favorite one, Ashley?" Rin asked. I looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. I stood up. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a part of the garden I hadn't been to.

"This one's my favorite!" Rin said. She pointed to an orange flower and had a yellow inside. It was really pretty.

"This is really pretty, Rin!" I looked down at her to see her grinning. Suddenly it felt like someone was watching us. I looked around. No one but Rin and I was in the garden. I looked up eventually to find a pair of golden eyes staring at us with a slight smile on his face. I quickly looked away so he would not notice that I noticed him looking at us.

"Hey, Ashley! Why don't we make a flower hat out of our favorite flowers?" Rin suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Rin! But I do not think that the garnders would like it if we picked their flowers. Why don't we go out to the field and picked dandelions instead?" I asked.

"Okay! Flowers are all pretty!" Rin yelled. I laughed and agreed.

We then ran to the field that just behind the garden. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes follow us as we moved.

Rin and I spent the next few hours making flower crowns, playing tag, and then looking at the clouds when Rin got tired. Halfway through my time with Rin I looked up at Sesshomaru's window to see the curtains in their place.

"What do you think that one looks like, Ashley?" Rin asked. I looked at the cloud she pointed out.

"I think it looks like a mushroom. What about you?"

"I think it looks like a head on a neck," she answered. "Well, Master Jaken's head anyway," she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Rin! Ashley! Time for supper!" said imp yelled. "Where are you two?"

"We are back here, Master Jaken!" Rin yelled as she stood up. "Come on, Ashley! Lets go get some dinner! I'm really hungry!" her stomach growled to emphasis her point. I chuckled and stood up. We both ran to Jaken.

"Here Master Jaken!" Rin said as she placed a flower crown on Jaken's head.

"Rin, why would I want something as stupid as this?" Jaken said. He took the crown off.

"What? You don't like it?" Rin asked. I looked down at her to see her eyes starting to water up.

"Jaken," I coffed. He looked at me and I nodded at Rin.

"Oh, uh, actually, Rin. I really do like it!" Jaken said as he waved his hands back and forth as if to dismiss what he said earlier.

"You do?" Rin whispered.

"Yes! See?" Jaken placed the crown back on his head.

"Then why did you say it was stupid?" she asked.

"He didn't know what he was saying, Rin!" I said. Trying to save Jaken from being scoled at for upsetting Rin. I don't know why I did that, I just did.

"Oh, okay!" Rin instantly cheered up. Wow this little girl had some major mood swings.


	13. Chapter 13

Haley

Allie, Koga, and Haley were walking through a forest. You would think that they would still be running but eventually Allie and Haley started to get tired. So Koga slowed down to a walk for them.

"So, girls. Tell me about yourselves," Koga said.

"Like what?" Allie asked.

"Uh, likes, dislikes, past if your willing to share it, what you want to accomplish before you pass on from this world. That sort of thing," he explained.

"Haley, why don't you go first?" Allie said.

"Okay, sure! Let's see. I like being with my family, hanging with my friends, flowers, meat, and the color orange," Haley said.

"Well, what about your dislikes?" Koga asked. He was looking at Haley now. She felt like she was about to faint under the kind look he was giving her.

"Uh, well. I dislike fighting, seeing my friends hurt, people who are mean, any kind of thing that is red, and people who hurt others for their own amusement," Haley said. She felt a blush starting to come up as he continued to look at her.

"Cool! What about you, Allie?" Koga asked Allie.

"Well, my likes are my family, my friends, the color purple, animals, meat, wolves, and fighting to protect those I love," Allie said.

"And your dislikes?" Koga asked.

"Um. The color blue, monks, people who get jealous easily, rain, and seeing my friends get hurt," Allie said.

"Why monks?" Koga asked.

Allie told the story of how Ashley lost most of her memory and powers.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Koga said. Haley nodded her head in agreement.

"Haley, I thought you already knew that story?" Allie asked me.

"Nope, remember? I was banished from the fire dog demon lands about ten years before Ashley lost her memory," Haley said. She could still remember it like it was yesterday. That day would forever be drilled into her mind.

"Oh, yeah," Allie mumbled.

"You were banished?" Koga almost yelled.

"Yeah, is it hard to believe?" Haley asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean you are so nice. I can't imagine anyone not liking you let alone wanting to banish you," Koga said as he stared at Haley. He was probably trying to figure out how a girl like Haley would manage to get banished.

"Would you like to hear what I did?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Koga nodded.

"Yeah, you never did tell my clan why you were banished," Allie added.

"Okay, well it all started-" Haley was interrupted.

"Koga!" Ginta yelled.

"We finally caught up!" Hakaku yelled. The three of them looked back to see Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them. Along with the rest of the wolves that weren't already with Allie, Haley, and Koga.

"It's about time!" Koga yelled. "Why are you two so slow? We have been walking for a half hour and it took you two this long to catch up?"

"Sorry! But aren't as fast as you three," Ginta said between panting.

"Well, we will be walking for a while longer. Haley, please do go on," Koga said.

"Okay!" Haley nodded. And she continued with her story.

They were now running and Koga had declared he had a new mission after hearing Haley's past. That new mission was to make her feel like she was home. He had told Ginta and Hakkaku to treat her as if she was a fellow family member. Haley and Allie were stilling running by his side and Ginta and Hakkaku were far behind as usual.

"Hey, why are we running?" Allie asked.

"I found a scent that I don't want to lose," Koga responded.

"Naraku?" Allie and Haley asked.

"No, this one is a pleasant one. But you might want to brace yourselves for the stench of a mutt. Otherwise known as Sesshomaru's little brother," Koga told them. They nodded.

Haley didn't know who else Koga would be so energetic to see. She only knew that Koga had been like this when he picked up Naraku's scent earlier. So if it wasn't Naraku, then who was it?

"I smell a vermin," they heard someone say. They broke through the trees and into the light and warm air. Koga jumped up and Haley and Allie stopped when they realized there were other people there.

"Hello, Kagome," Koga said seductively to a girl in odd clothing. From the power that was emanating from her, Haley could tell she was a priestess.

"Hey, Allie. You don't have anything against priestesses do you?" Haley whispered to Allie. Luckily only Allie heard it.

"Not yet," she whispered back. Haley looked at Allie's face to see her slightly glaring at the priestess. Haley looked at Koga then to see him standing on a guy with white hair and a red kimono on. Haley cringed slightly at the color.

"Koga! Get off of me!" the guy yelled. When he stood up, he almost looked like a younger version of Sesshomaru.

"What's the matter, mutt face? Got fleas or something?" Koga taunted.

"You are the one that has fleas, ya mangy wolf!" he yelled. The priestess just shook her head. Haley looked over to see a demon slayer and a monk standing there, just watching the confrontation as if it was normal.

"Oh, no," Haley whispered.

"What?" Allie asked, following Haley's gaze.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all, Allie! Hey, why don't we just watch Koga kicked this guys butt?" Haley said as she tried to divert Allie's view away from the monk.

"Uh, okay?" Allie said.

"You!" the guy in red said. Haley looked to see him pointing at her.

"What?" Haley asked innocently.

"What was it you just said?" he yelled. Koga was silently laughing his butt off.

"What do you mean? I haven't said a word to you," Haley replied.

"You said it to your little friend right next to you!" he accused.

"Oh, that Koga's can kick your butt?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that! What makes you think I'm so weak as to be beat by this mangy wolf!" he yelled.

"You look weak. Well, your sword doesn't but you kinda do," Haley replied. Then Koga just burst out laughing and the red guy growled.

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you just how powerful I am!"

"No thanks."

"Bitch! You're too scared!" red guy yelled.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome, the priestess, yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground face first.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"For being rude! You can't just insult people whenever you like! Especially when they don't deserve it!" Kagome yelled at him once she knelt down to his level.

"Well, Kagome. I think the three of us will be leaving now! See ya!" Koga said. "Come on, girls! Lets go!" He then ran off.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you all!" Allie and Haley said, waving good bye to the group. They then turned and ran to catch up with Koga. As they were starting to catch up, Haley couldn't help but start to be a little jealous of Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14

Allie

"So, where are we heading now?" Allie asked as the three of them had stopped on a cliff to admire the scenery. And to wait for Ginta and Hakkaku.

"We just roaming around, trying to find Naraku's scent. And when we do, I'm gonna kill him and bring his head back to Kagome," Koga said. He smiled a little when he said Kagome's name.

"Why to Kagome?" Haley asked.

"Because she's my woman," Koga replied casually. Allie felt her heart drop a little. Recently, Allie had been starting to feel something for Koga. More than what a friend should feel for another friend.

_So that's it. I won't be able to have Koga anytime in the future since he's already mated with another._ Allie thought. She knew that wolves mated for life.

"Oh," Haley said. Allie could hear a little sadness in her voice as well. Looks like she wasn't the only who has developed a crush on the man.

"Well, actually she is not technically my woman yet. We haven't mated or anything," Koga said. That seemed to lift both of their spirits. "But once Naraku's dead, we will! You'll see! I'll kill Naraku and she will think that I'm amazing and she'll want to be my woman!" That just drowned their spirits. Allie hung her head down in slight depression.

"What's wrong with you two? Why do you guys seem so depressed?" Koga asked. He put a finger under their chins and lifted them up.

"Don't be sad! Hey, maybe I'll even find you two men who'll treat you properly!" he grinned. For Allie, that hurt. She didn't want anyone else. She may have only known Koga for a few days but that didn't mean she didn't like him a lot. So much that it hurt her heart to see him with another girl.

_That's it! I will do my best to get Koga to like me! That Kagome girl doesn't deserve him! I'll show him who's the better girl!_ Allie thought.

"Come on! Let's go! We still need to find Naraku!" Koga said. He walked behind them and they followed him. "And this time, we will just walk. It will give us plenty of time to hear about your past, Allie!" Koga said as he beamed at her. Allie could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Y-yeah. Okay!" Allie started her story.

Ashley

It wasn't so bad here. The castle had a beautiful garden and I got to play with Rin a lot. She would always tell me about the adventures she would have when she was traveling with the other two. It was really entertaining.

"Ashley?" Rin asked. We were currently in her room playing with dolls.

"Yes, Rin?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Lord Sesshomaru?" That definitely caught me off guard.

"Uh, not that good. To be perfectly honest with you, I don't like him that much. He constantly insults me and talks about getting my memory back. While I do want it back, I doubt that he could get it back," I said.

"Oh, well. Once you get used to him, he's not that bad," Rin said. She smiled up to me.

"I guess," I whispered too low for her to hear. We then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Rin yelled.

The door opened and Jaken came in.

"Ashley, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you," Jaken said to me.

"Well, he can wait. I am playing with Rin right now," I told him.

"Actually, Ashley. He said that it was very important that you spoke with him right away. I was told to play with Rin while you went," Jaken said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll be right back, Rin," I said to her.

"Okay! When you get back, can we go to the garden?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" I smiled at her. I closed the door on my way out.

_What does he want now? He has avoided me for a few days and now he wants to talk? This better be about getting my memory back!_ I thought.

I went down the hallway that led to his room. Once I got to his door, I knocked.

"Come in," the jerk said. I opened the door and saw him standing on a balcony and staring at the sky.

"So, you wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

"Yes, please close the door," he said. Wow, manners? There is a first for everything. I did as he said.

"Ashley, for the past few days I have been out looking for ways to bring back your memory. And I believe I have found a few. If you would only be willing to do as I say," he said as he turned to face me.

"For the moment? Fine. I'll do whatever you say. Just tell me the stupid ways that won't work to bring my memory back," I said.

"Since when have you been this pessimistic?" he asked.

"Since never. It's just that I have tried a lot ways mentally over the past few days and none have them have worked. They have only resulted in huge migraines," I said.

"Well, the ways I have found are not done mentally, but physically and you are just going to have to trust me,"he said.

"It is hard to trust a person who insults you all the time," I pointed out.

"That is true. But just this once, please trust me with all your heart."

"Very well," I said after thinking about it for a minute. I saw a small smile form on his lips.

**PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE, YOU CAN EVEN LEAVE YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW. IF YOU CANNOT SEE THE VOTES THEN PLEASE TELL ME THAT IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL POST THE VOTES AT THE NEAREST NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T REVIEWING, I WILL GIVE YOU A BROWNIE IF YOU REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO VANESSA123 AND HALEY FOR REVIEWING!**

**P.S. I WILL AKNOWLEGE YOU AFTER EVER CHAPTER IF YOU DO REVIEW.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**OR BARNEY WILL COME AFTER YOU AND SING A SONG!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ashley**

"You want me to what?" I yelled.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" the jerk/now pervert asked.

"Yes I heard you the first time! And there is no way I am going to do it!" I yelled at him, waving my hands around.

"I thought you wanted your memories back?"

"Yes I want them back! But I am not willing to do such a romantic thing with a man that is a jerk!" I said.

"Oh, so I am still a jerk to you?"

"Don't act as if you're surprised! All you've done since I met you back at the burning human village was insult me! You've called me weak several times and have said that I am currently a weak human who can't defend herself! Let me tell you something, buddy! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! The only reason I am here is so my friends don't have to worry about me!" I said.

"Well then. Why don't you come here and I will show you that I am not as much a jerk as you say I am," he said.

"No!"

"And why not?"

"Because you are a jerk and a pervert!" I yelled.

"How am I a pervert?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You told me that in order to restore the rest of my memories that I had to either kiss you, make-out with you, or have sex with you. And there is no way I am doing any of those! Especially the last one!" I yelled at him.

"Would you please lower your voice? We don't want Rin to come in here asking if everything is alright," he said. He got me there. I don't want Rin to think that I don't want to be here.

"Well, I suggest that you find some other way to bring back my memories that have nothing to do with us touching each other," I said as I headed for the door. I felt a gust of wind pass me and it messed up my hair. I fixed my hair to find him standing at the door and locking it.

"You will do as I say or pay the consequences. Understand?" He said.

"No. I will not. Now move," I said as I approached him.

"I will not move. There is only one way you can get me to move," He whispered the last part to me when I was a foot away from him.

"And I know the way," I whispered back. He smirked and I smirked back.

I pulled my hand back, formed a ball, and thrust it forward. Right into face. He clutched his face and moved away from the door.

"Told you I knew the way," I whispered as I opened the door. I didn't even get the door open enough to get me through before it was forced shut by his hand. I looked down to see his eyes red and his canines getting larger.

"You will pay for that!" he said as he stood up. He started growling. I never heard him growl before and I was starting to get really scared of this guy. He took a step towards me and I stepped back. "So now you are afraid of me? How long did you think I would take your crap? I am the lord of the western lands and you will treat me with respect! Understand, wench?" I get backing up as he kept stepping forward.

Eventually I hit the bottom bedpost and I was forced to stop. He stopped as well a step after I did. It felt like his body was molded into mine. He put his cheek next to mine.

"Now. Will you do as I say? Or do you wish to know the consequences?" he whispered in my ear.

"I-I-I will do as you say," I whispered back, my voice trembling.

"Good," he pulled back and I saw that his eyes were back to normal. He wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand on the back of my head. I was forced to look into his eyes. His deep, golden, gorgeous eyes. It felt like I could be lost in them forever. Not an ounce of cold was in there. All I could see was a flame like a burning passion.

We continued staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. I put my hands on his chest. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to kiss him. Just one kiss.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"What?" I blinked in disbelief. How long have I been holding my breath?

"I can't set a mood after I just threatened you," he said as he pulled away. "It feels too wrong to kiss you after that."

He walked to the balcony. Was he serious? Was he freaking serious? Here I was ready to kiss him and he just backs off? What the hell?

_No he doesn't! He can not make me want to kiss him then decide not to kiss me! _I stormed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't look at me.

"I am sorry for making you afraid. You may go now," he said as he stared at the sky. I removed my hand and went to lean on the rail at his side.

"No. I mean I was afraid because I had never seen you that angry, but not enough to make me leave. Plus, you just did another jerky thing," I pointed out. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow but I ignored it and just stared at Rin below us. She was playing in the garden with Jaken and giving him yet another dandelion hat. I chuckled.

"And what sort of jerky thing did I do besides scare you into doing what I say?" he asked.

"You, you made me want to kiss you and then you pulled back. What sort of person does that?" I admitted. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw his eyes bug out.

"Really? Do you really mean that?" he whispered. I nodded. "What would you do if I kissed you right here and now?" he asked. I put my head on my hand and looked at him.

"I don't know, probably kiss you back," I said without thinking. He made me stand straight and turned me to face him. He put his hands on my cheeks and leaned in enough to touch his lips with mine. I felt my eyes go bug eyed. His lips were so soft and his kiss was so gentle. It made me want to close my eyes and kiss back. And that is exactly what I did. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. A minute later we pulled away to breath.

Then the major pain in my head had to come.

"Ow!" I whispered. I clutched my head as some foggy images came up. I couldn't make out anything except for some figures moving. They were so close together that sometimes I thought they were one.

"Ashley? Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, my head hurts and I think I see some figures doing something but I can't make out what!" I said as I kneeled down. He kneeled down with me.

"Do you think its working?" he asked.

"What is working?" I asked.

"What we are doing to get your memories back," he clarified.

"I don't know. I have never seen these images before," I whispered.

"Maybe we should go to the next step," he whispered. I think it was more to himself than to me but I answered anyway.

"Anything to get rid of this pain!" I said. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head into another wonderful kiss. He was just a little rougher than the first time, but still gentle. As if I would break at any time. Again, I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my midsection this time. He pulled our bodies together and it felt wonderful.

I hoped that this would never end. Or that I would remember every time our bodies touched, every single wonderful kiss. I never wanted this paradise to end.

**I JUST WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW.**

**VANESSA123**

**HALEY**

**BLEACHXONEPIECEXFANGURLX1025**

**RANDOM PERSON**

**I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL BROWNIES!**

**NOW THE REST OF YOU, AND I KNOW THERE IS MORE, REVIEW!**

**OR ELMO WILL COME AFTER YOU AND SHOOT YOU LIKE HE DID BARNEY!**

**P.S. I AM NOT KIDDING. ELMO REALLY DID KILL BARNEY**

**JUST LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN ELMO KILLS BARNEY.**

**WARNING THOUGH, IT HAS SOME BAD LANGUAGE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ashley**

My head hurt so much after every kiss Sesshomaru and I exchanged. And then the kisses heated up and Sesshomaru brought me to his bed and things just went better from there.

Right now I was lying in his bed with him sleeping next to me and my head felt like someone was throwing rocks at it from the inside. I kept seeing siluhettes of people. Some times they would laugh, others their heads would connect, and the rest the figures connected their entire bodies and all I saw was one figure.

Each image hurt my head worse than the one before it. I wanted this pain to go away. And I still didn't have my memories back.

I turned into Sesshomaru's chest and clutched my head. I felt him stir beneath me.

"Ashley?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered. I didn't trust my voice a lot right now.

"Good morning," he whispered as he pulled me up so I could see his eyes.

"Yeah," I winced as yet another image filled my head, " Good morning."

"Does your head still hurt?" I nodded.

"Do you have any memories back?" I shook my head. His eyebrows slanted down and confusion filled his eyes.

"I thought for sure what we did would have brought back at least some memories," he whispered more to himself. "And you are in more pain than before. I will have to talk to the person who gave me that false information."

"You are going?" I whispered. I think he heard the sadness in my voice even though I tried to hide it.

"Not at this very moment," he whispered back. Then he put both arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Right now I want to enjoy your presence." He kissed the top of my head.

"Ashley! You are okay!" Rin yelled as she saw me walk through the doors into the dining room. I laughed.

"Of coarse I would be okay! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked when I got close to her.

"Well, you didn't come back yesterday to play with me in the garden. So I was worried that Lord Sesshomaru did something bad to you," Rin said.

"Oh. Well, as you can see, Sesshomaru did nothing bad to me. Quit the opposite actually. But never mind that. How was your afternoon with Jaken?" I asked as I sat down.

"It was really fun! I made Jaken a lot of flower hats!" Rin beamed. I laughed.

"That does sound like fun!" I smiled at her. We then heard the door open. We looked to see Sesshomaru and Jaken coming in.

"Good morning Master Jaken! Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

"Good morning guys," I said.

"Yes, yes. Good morning to the both of you," Jaken mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded at us. He walked past us and sat at the head of the table and Jaken sat across from Rin. All of us were on one side of the huge table that could probably seat at least 40 people.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Rin yelled as the food came in. Sesshomaru didn't have anything.

"Ashley, once you are finished with your breakfast. You shall accompany me to a meeting. It will be about what we discussed last night," Sesshomaru said to me as I was halfway through my breakfast. I gulped down my food.

"Okay," I replied, then went for more bacon.

**Haley**

They were running again. All three of them had picked up Naraku's scent and were running in that direction, not waiting for Ginta and Hakkaku to catch up first.

"How long do you think it will take until we defeat Naraku?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. As long as it takes. That bastard needs to pay for what he did to my comrades!" Koga said. They kept running.

"If you two get hungry, just let me know!" Koga said.

"Okay!" Allie and Haley said.

"By the way, Koga. What exactly did Naraku do to your comrades?" Allie asked.

"He killed them! He plain killed them!" he said. Haley could tell there was some acid pouring out of his sentence when he was finished.

_Naraku's family has done so much damage to us. His ancestors got me banished, almost ruined Ashley's love life forever, and Naraku has killed many people dear to us. Heck, he even killed Ashley once. Well, he is not going to do anything like that anymore! If it comes down to me and him in a battle, I will not hesitate to kill him. _Haley thought.

"And when I get the shikon jewel, I will wish for the fastest speed this world has ever seen!" Koga yelled, yanking Haley from her thoughts.

Haley looked at Koga. He was really handsome, sweet, kind, romantic, and strong. Haley hoped she would never have to leave his side.

Then she looked over at Allie to see that she was looking at Koga like she had a crush on him or something.

_Oh no, please don't tell me she is falling for him too! It is bad enough I have competition with Kagome! _

Haley felt her eyebrows slant down. Allie then looked at Haley and glared right back at her.

Koga looked back at the two of them and then stopped. After a few seconds Haley and Allie realized he stopped and stopped then as well.

"What is wrong with you two? Why are you glaring at each other?" Koga asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"No reason," Allie muttered as she continued to glare at Haley.

"Yeah, what she said," Haley mumbled, glaring at Allie as well.

"Well, there has to be a reason. Otherwise you two would be cracking jokes and laughing together! Come on, it's been a few days since we saw Kagome's group and you two have been grumpy since then! What is wrong? Are you two jealous of Kagome or something?" Koga confronted them. They looked back at him with bug eyes.

_How does he know? Is it that obvious?_ Haley thought in a panic.

"Uh, nothings wrong, Koga! Anyways, why would we be jealous of Kagome? We think she is a really nice girl! Isn't that right, Allie?" Haley said as she elbowed Allie.

"Ow, uh. Yeah, that's right! Why would we be jealous?" Allie laughed. They both laughed.

"Okay, whatever you two say. Let's go!" Koga said as he ran past them. They ran to keep up.

**Koga**

Now Koga definitely thought something was up. Haley and Allie never acted so strange. And what was weirder was he thought he kept seeing them looking at him, stealing glances. As if it was the last time they would get to see him.

And the way they acted when he talked to Kagome was weird too. They probably thought he didn't notice them slightly glaring at Kagome, but the thing was that he did notice. And now they are starting to act hostile towards each other.

Koga thought that they were friends. He also thought that they would be closer than this since Haley was once adopted into Allie's clan. But now he wasn't so sure on either thought.

As he kept running Naraku's scent kept getting stronger and stronger.

"I think Naraku is just up ahead!" Koga said.

"Okay!" the girls said. Right now Koga was so intent on getting Naraku once and for all that he did not notice the girls looking at him with fierce determination in their eyes.

Finally they broke through the woods and Koga saw a village down in the valley. It looked peaceful enough, but Naraku's stench reeked over it entirely.

It wasn't until they entered the village that Koga smelt yet another foul odor.

"Well, well, well. If it aint the mangy wolf! Come to town to eat more helpless villagers?" mutt face said. Koga turned around to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all standing there looking at Koga, Allie, and Haley.

"Shut up, mutt face. I'm here on official business. Plus I don't do that anymore! You are probably thinking of yourself. Wouldn't that make you part cannibal?" Koga said.

"Wha! I don't eat humans!" Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"Whatever. Where is Kagome?" Koga asked. He could sense the two behind him stiffen a little.

"Why should we tell you?"

"She and Shippou are around buying stuff for our traveling. We are in need of some supplies," Miroku said.

"I see. Did she sense any jewel shards here?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, she said she did. She also said she sensed two individual shards. One was coming into the village and the other was already in it," Sango said.

"Thanks. I guess we better get going! Got some vermin to slay!" Koga said. He walked off in the direction the other stench was mostly coming from.

**THANKS GO OUT TO **

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON**

**(A PERSON WHO MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PUT IN SOMETHING)**

**THIS TIME YOU ALL GOT MUFFINS!**

**AND IN RESPONSE TO RANDOM PERSON**

**TINKY WINKY WILL COME AFTER ELMO AND KILL HIM**

**THEN HE WILL COME AFTER YOU AND DESTROY YOU!**

**OR TORTURE YOU TO DEATH BY SINGING**

**'HERE COMES THE TELLETUBIES!**

**HERE COMES THE TELLETUBIES!' LOL**

**SO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TINKY WINKY TO COME STALK YOU IN THE NIGHT!**

**MUHAHAHAHHAHA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Allie**

After talking to Inuyasha's group Koga had walked away to find Naraku. Of coarse Allie and Haley followed.

"Halt! Don't move!" soldiers said as they surrounded the three of them.

"What have we done wrong?" Koga asked, sounding slightly insulted.

"You three are demons, are you not?" one of the soldiers said.

"So what if we are?"

"Then we have to kill you. It is an order of our lord. It is the law here. No demon is allowed to come into this village!" another soldier said.

"Well, you see. The three of us aren't that easy to kill," Koga said, Allie saw him smirking.

"Damn demon! We will make you pay for underestimating us!" then all the soldiers came at once.

"Girls, would you mind helping? I don't think I can handle all of them at once. Just don't kill them. Simply knock them out," Koga whispered to them.

"Got it!" Allie said. She got into a defensive position.

"Roger!" Haley said. She too got into a defensive position.

And the fight started. Allie kept kicking guys into piles of hay and chopping at the point that connected their necks to the rest of their body.

After a few minutes the fight was over.

"Now that the scum is out of the way, shall we continue ladies?" Koga said as he looked back at them. They nodded. "Can someone tell me which way the castle is?" he yelled.

"You go that way and take a right at the first corner!" a random villager said as they pointed in a direction.

"Thanks!" Koga beamed. He began walking in that direction and Allie and Haley followed.

"Its just like they said. Here it is!" Koga said when he turned right. Allie looked up to see a huge castle. But it had a homey feeling to it.

Up ahead they saw a few guards guarding the entrance to the castle.

"I wonder what lie Naraku has drawn up to convince these people that he is on their side," Koga whispered.

"Probably something really stupid. Like we are possessed by creatures from the underworld or something," Haley said.

"Yeah, or that he is the person who is going to end the war for the shikon jewel," Allie added.

Koga laughed.

"Yeah!" Koga agreed. They walked up to the castle entrance.

"Hey! You three are demons! What business do you have here?" one of the guards asked as he put up his gun and pointed it at them.

"Well, I was planning on talking to the lord," Koga said.

"For what?" the other guard asked.

"Uh," Koga couldn't seem to think of anything.

"We have heard that your lord has some information on our missing comrades and where they could possibly be," Haley said.

"As if we would believe a stupid lie like that!" guard one yelled.

"Actually, I have heard that some members of a local demon tribe have been reported missing. Are those your comrades?" guard two asked.

"Yes, those are our comrades. Now, if you please. I would like to get the information," Koga said. The guards nodded and allowed them through.

"Nice going, Haley! Your lie got us in! Now, why don't we all split up and search for Naraku? If you find him, let out your scent so that only I can smell it. And don't do anything else! I don't want either of you hurt. Understand?" Koga said once they got far enough in.

"Got it!" they said.

"Good!" with that, they all split up in different directions.

_I bet if I find Naraku before Haley, then Naraku will think I have amazing stealth skills! That's it! I will find him before Haley! _Allie thought. She made it so she could run without anyone hearing her.

She checked every room possible.

She couldn't find him.

Then she checked a room that was at the end of a hallway and opened it just a crack. She saw a guy with a lot of black dreads.

"Naraku," Allie whispered.

The guy turned his head towards her.

"Shit!" Allie whispered, even quieter.

"Well, well. If it isn't Allie. The girl that escaped me. Come on in," he said.

_Crap! What am I supposed to do? I guess I should release my scent so Koga can find me. _Allie thought to herself.

"Don't bother releasing your scent. My underlings are taking care of your friends," Naraku said as he stood up and walked over to Allie. She was really getting scared. She started to back away from the door.

_I'm not strong enough to take him on! I have to run! Have to find Koga! Or at least Haley! _Allie screamed in her mind. She ran to her right and away from Naraku.

"Don't bother running! I am faster," he appeared in front of her and Allie gasped, "stronger," he pushed her against a wall, " and smarter than you."

He caressed her cheek and Allie mentally spit in his face in disgust.

"Stay away from me!" Allie said to him.

"Why? Why do you insist on pushing me away? Have you fallen for the wolf?" he looked in Allie's eyes. "You have, I can tell. It is in your eyes. The way they light up when I mentioned Koga."

"What do you want with me?" Allie whispered.

She wanted him to get away from her and fast. She didn't want him. She wanted Koga. She wanted Koga to come rescue her. Where was he?

"What do I want with you? Why, my dear. All I want is you. I want you the same way you want Koga. You are very beautiful and I want you for myself. I want you to take that vile priestess out of my mind!" Naraku tried to close the distance between them but Allie moved her head away just in time.

"You refuse to kiss me. Oh well. You will learn to love me," Naraku said as he slowly pulled away. Then Allie spit in his face.

Naraku wiped away the saliva and then he slapped her. Allie let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"You will pay for that!" Naraku yelled at her. "Guards! Take this woman to the dungeon and torture her however you like!" he said once the guards came.

"Yes sir!" the guards said. They picked Allie up by her arms and dragged her away.

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 17!**

**HERE ARE THE PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE TO THANK**

**KIJOKUROI**

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON**

**YOU GUYS GET CHOCOLATE CREAM PIE! **

**OR WHATEVER PIE YOU LIKE**

**AND TO RANDOM PERSON:**

**I AM SORRY THAT YOUR 1****ST**** GRADE TEACHER JUST DIED.**

**SO HERE IT IS.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AMY ERWIN! **

**MAY HER SOUL REST IN PEACE **

**AND NOW FOR THE THREAT**

**REVIEW OR PEPE LE PEW WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE**

**AND HOLD YOU TILL YOU STOP BREATHING!**

**(BTW, HE IS THAT SKUNK FROM BUGS BUNNY **

**WHO CONSTANTLY FLIRTS WITH THE BLACK AND **

**WHITE CAT**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Okay, I know that I have made Sesshomaru VERY out of character. Well, once they start meeting people that aren't close to Sesshomaru then he shall get back into most of his cold self. Promise!**

**Ashley**

Sesshomaru and I were walking through a forest that was very damp and very cold.

"Acho!"

"Bless you, Ashley," Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks," I said, sniffing and rubbing my nose. "Where are we going by the way?"

"We are heading off to see why you didn't get your memories back. And what we can do to get them back," he explained.

"Okay," I sniffed again. He looked at me and then sighed.

"If you are cold then say so," Sesshomaru said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Of coarse I didn't notice until I was a few feet ahead of him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked when I turned around to look at him.

"Answer my question first," he said.

"What was your question?" I asked. He sighed.

"Are you cold?" he asked again.

"No."

"Liar."

"What?" I said in disbelief. I wasn't cold! Why was he calling me a liar?

"Your arms are wrapped around your body as if to keep the heat inside your body, you are shivering, I have been hearing your teeth chatter for the past ten minutes, and you look pale," he listed off.

I looked down to see that my arms were indeed wrapped around myself. Huh, didn't notice.

"F-fine. I might be a little cold," I accepted.

"Come here, then," he said.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just come here."

"Not until you tell me why," I demanded. He sighed again.

"I am going to fly us over this forest so you won't be cold anymore. Now come here!" he explained and then demanded right back.

"Oh, okay," I quickly walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around me and flew up through the trees.

"Not afraid of heights, are you?" he smirked at me.

"No! Why would I be?" I glared at him. He chuckled.

"Never mind."

"Is there something I should know about? Was I scared of heights before I lost my memory?" I asked.

"No, no. On the contrary, you used to beg me to let you fly with me," he chuckled.

"What?"

"It is true. I would tell you that you could fly on your own but you always wanted to fly with me. I never understood it, but you didn't like being alone. Well, with demons anyway. If I had you go to the human village then you would be fine. I still don't understand why you felt safer with humans. You never did tell me," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh," I whispered. Then Sesshomaru sniffed the air and stopped on a dime. Causing me to feel a little woosey. I moaned in disgust as I felt my breakfast start to come up.

"My apologies," he whispered to me.

"Once again, why did you stop?" I asked once the nausea went down.

"I smell something rotten," he said. He looked down and glared at the ground. I looked down to see what was making him so upset. I couldn't see much. All I could see was a town. I guessed the thing that he was glaring at was a guy with white hair and a red kimono. He was standing next to a guy in purple and a girl in pink and black. She looked like a demon exterminator to me and the purple guy looked like a monk.

"Filthy half-breed," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him with a question on my face.

"My idiotic little half-brother. Inuyasha," he said the name with poison dripping from it.

"Is he the one in red?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. Then I looked back down to see Inuyasha glaring right back at us. Why did these two hate each other?

"We going down there?" I asked.

"We have to. I also smell another revolting half-demon down there," Sesshomaru said as he started to lower us into the village.

"Another half-demon?" I asked. He set me on my feet once we reached the ground.

"Yes, Naraku," Sesshomaru whispered to me.

"Oh, that bastard who kidnapped my cousin!" I said, looking around for said bastard.

"He wouldn't be out in the open. My guess is that he is the castle up there," he said pointing up to said castle.

"Well, well. If it ain't Sesshomaru. I thought I smelled something nasty other than that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said as he approached us.

"Perhaps you were smelling yourself. You do smell rather revolting. Have you taken a bath anytime in the near past?" Sesshomaru countered. I saw Inuyasha's companions just shake their heads and began discussing something in a hushed tone.

"Why you!" Inuyasha began taking his sword out. "You're the one that smells revolting! I'll bet you haven't taken a bath since spring!"

"Inuyasha! That was highly uncalled for!" a voice from behind Inuyasha said. Everyone looked to see the girl in strange clothing glaring at Inuyasha.

"But he started it!" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Blaming your elder for something that was your fault in the beginning? How childish of you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned around to glare at him.

Meanwhile I was mentally laughing my butt off. These two were too funny.

"Say what?" Inuyasha yelled. Then we all heard a scream coming from the castle.

"Allie!" I said. "Inuyasha, did Allie, Haley, and Koga pass by here?" I asked him. I saw Sesshomaru look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Inuyasha sneered. He sheethed his sword.

"Bastard," I whispered.

"Yes, they did pass by. They were looking for directions to the castle," the purple monk guy said.

"Thank you," I said. I jumped onto the nearest roof.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked me. I turned around and looked down at him.

"I am going to recue my cousin! Got a problem with that?" I glared and crossed my arms.

"Yes, actually. I do. We are already on a mission and we are going to stick to it!" Sesshomaru demanded. Oh, so he thinks he is going to demand things and that I will just follow what he says? Forget that shit!

"They are my memories and she is my cousin! I choose family! Always have, always will! Now if you excuse me," I turned around and jumped from roof to roof until I reached the castle.

**Allie**

They guard had chained Allie's wrists to the black brick wall and were now whipping her every place the whip would reach.

Which always caused Allie to cry out in pain.

After several minutes, they got board of the whip and decided to use their fists instead.

"Halt!" Naraku yelled when he entered the room.

"Yes sir!" the torturers said. They backed off of Allie and stood behind Naraku.

"Have you changed your mind at all, Allie?" Naraku asked. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up. So she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Why would I change my mind? You are a revolting man who should be killed! Just watch! One day, all of your enemies will come together, fight together, and destroy you!" Allie whispered.

"Is that so? Well, that will never happen. Inuyasha and Koga cannot stand each other. And the dog half-brothers want to kill each other as well. I do not see any of them forming an alliance, ever," he said after he took a step or two away from her. He called forth one of the guards.

"Bring me the jewelry my late wife used to wear," he ordered. The guard bowed his head and went off to find the jewelry.

"So, that's what your faking as? A lord who just lost his wife?" Allie asked.

"Exactly," Naraku said, smirking at Allie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Haley**

Haley ran as fast as she could to Allie. Haley had heard her scream just a few minutes before.

_Please have her safe! Please say it is just a false alarm! Tell me that she is not with Naraku again! _She screamed in her mind.

She rounded a corner to see a guard walking into a room. Haley silently ran to the room and peeked in. She saw him picking up a jewelry case and he began to exit the room. Haley jumped up and clung onto the ceiling long enough for the guy to pass her and go back the way he came.

Back to the place where Haley though she heard Allie scream from.

So Haley silently followed the guy.

She followed him, corner after corner. Hallway after hallway. After a while she began to think that he was lost.

_Is this a trap? Does he know I am following him? _Haley thought as she continued creeping after him. Then she started to smell a familiar smell. Koga.

"Pst!" she heard after she passed yet another door. She silently opened the door to find Koga smirking at her.

"You find anything yet?" he asked, too loud.

"Shhh!" Haley whispered, covering his mouth with her hands.

"Why?" he asked through her hands. Haley nodded her head at the guard. Koga nodded and Haley released her hands from his mouth. "So you found a clue or something?"

"Something like that. I was searching for Naraku when I heard Allie scream. I decided to investigate that. Just in case she ran into Naraku again," Haley said.

"I see. Well, then. Let's follow this guy and see where he leads us to," Koga said. They began following him from even farther behind.

"I have been doing that. But all he seems to do is lead me through more and more hallways. I was beginning to suspect that he knew someone was following him," Haley whispered to Koga.

"Hey, he is going down some stairs! Let's hurry! Don't want to lose him!" Koga whispered. They hurried to catch up to the guy.

The guard went down a few flights of steps before he stopped. He leaned over a railing and handed the jewelry box to another guard. Haley saw that the guard they had been following wasn't even human. Or a guy for that matter.

"Here. Take these to our lord. I have other business to attend to," the lady said. The guard nodded and went further into the ground. She turned completely around. Haley and Koga gasped.

"Kagura!" they whispered.

"No point in whispering now. I already see you. Then again, I have sensed you two since Allie screamed a while ago," Kagura said, smirking.

"Where is Allie?" Koga yelled.

"My, my. Someone is impatient," Kagura pulled out her fan and fanned herself with it. "You know, it is awful hot in here."

"Shut up! Just tell us where Allie is!" Haley yelled as she took a step towards Kagura.

"Fine. My guess is that she is with Naraku right now. Would you like to know something else?" Kagura teased.

"Tell us what you know!" Koga yelled. It seemed like Haley and Koga were taking turns yelling at her.

"Will you two stop yelling? We are in a castle you know," she said.

"Fine, just tell us!" Haley said.

"Very well. Naraku had ordered his guard to fetch his 'late wife's' jewelry. All the jewelry he requested was in that box that I just gave the guard. My guess is that Naraku is going to pull some spell or curse or something on it so that Allie will do as he says," Kagura spilled.

"What?" Haley whispered.

"But you didn't hear it from me," Kagura said as she walked backwards into the darkness of the hallway.

"What do you think we should do, Haley?" Koga asked Haley once Kagura was gone from sight.

"I think we should try to follow that other guard's scent down there. He might lead us to Allie and Naraku!" Haley said. Koga nodded. They went down the stairs and followed the guard.

**Allie**

"About time!" Naraku said when the guard came back. "What took you so long?"

"My apologies, my lord. It took me some time to find the room," the guard apologized.

"Very well. Now leave us be," Naraku ordered. The guard put the box on the ground and bowed out of the cell.

Naraku walked over to the box and picked it up. He walked back over to Allie and picked out a piece of jewelry as he did so.

"You know, Allie. I will bet that this tiara will look stunning on you. Here," he said. He placed a tiara on Allie's head.

"Bastard! Don't touch me!" Allie yelled.

"My, my. That is no way to speak to your future husband," he said.

"HUSBAND? What makes you think I would want to marry you?" Allie yelled.

"You brat. You will learn that I do not allow anyone to speak to me that way unless they wish to die!" Naraku yelled. He slapped Allie hard which caused her cheek to bleed slightly.

_Allie! _Allie heard a voice yell. She looked up to see that Naraku didn't seem to hear it.

_Hang on, Allie! I'm coming! _Another voice yelled. That one sounded like Ashley. Yet it couldn't be. If she was with Sesshomaru then she shouldn't be anywhere near a human village. So where were these voices coming from?

"What is the matter, Allie? You seemed shocked that I would hit you," Naraku smirked.

"Bastard. Of coarse I'm not shocked! There is no way a monster like you could ever love anyone. Much less someone ever loving you back!" Allie muttered.

"Is that so? Well, I will prove the first part wrong," Naraku said. He put down the box and leaned down in front of Allie.

"What are you doing?" Allie stuttered.

"Proving you wrong, of coarse," Naraku whispered as he closed the distance between their lips. To Allie, it was absolutely revolting. Yet she could feel his love for her seep into her as he carressed her lips with his.

Yes, he had proven her wrong. But he had also proven her right. He had proved that he could love, but he had also proved that she would never love him back.

**Ashley**

I could feel something deep inside of me firing up. I felt as if something was hurting me. It was Allie. I just knew it! I can't exactly explain how, but I know something horrible must be happening to Allie! Just call it cousin's intuition.

I fought my way through the guards and ran into the main part of the castle.

_Don't worry Allie! Just hang on until I get there! I'll teach Naraku not to mess with my family! _I screamed in my mind.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled behind me. I stopped and looked back. I saw Sesshomaru standing with Inuyasha and his group. I would have been in awe but I was running out of time.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You cannot do this! We have to go and get information!" he said.

"This is more important to me, Sesshomaru! Don't get me wrong, getting my memories of us back is also important to me! It is just that, at this very moment, Allie needs my help! She helped me back when Haley almost killed my entire family! So it is time I returned the favor!" I said.

"What? Haley almost killed your family?" he seemed shocked.

"I will tell you later. Just let me do this!" I begged him.

It took him a moment or two to sort things through. Then he nodded and everyone ran into the castle. I turned and ran as well.

_I'm coming Allie! You know you can count on me! Human or demon, I will always protect my family! _

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLES!**

**I KNOW I HAVE BEEN UPDATING THESE SOMEWHAT FAST**

**AND YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO REVIEW QUICK ENOUGH**

**BUT HERE IS THE PERSON I SHALL THANK FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER**

**HALEY**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING. **

**YOUR REWARD IS THIS CHAPTER!**

**CONGRATS!**

**HERE IS SOMETHING ELSE TO GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW!**

**IF YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW**

**THEN I SHALL DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU!**

**HOW'S THAT SOUND?**

**OF COARSE THIS WEEK IS A LITTLE HECTIC WITH MY FINALS AND ALL**

**ANYWAY, **

**REVIEW!**

**OR BLUE FROM BLUES CLUES WITH COME AFTER YOU **

**AND ATTACK YOU!**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ashley**

I smelt Sesshomaru running behind me as I continud searching the castle.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. As I ran, I saw a flight of stairs approaching.

"Should we try downstairs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since when are you supportive in helping me find Allie?" I asked.

"You won't listen to me, so I might as well help you," he said. I nodded.

"Then sure. Let's try downstairs! Inuyasha! Why don't you guys continue searching upstairs for Naraku? If you find anything, make a big crash or something!" I yelled. They all nodded and Sesshomaru and I ran down the stairs.

After a while we started to pass by some cells. Each cell looked empty and there were some doors.

"Shall we check the doors?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Yeah!" I said. We opened every door we could. Nothing. Not a single one held Allie or Naraku. Where could she be?

"Damn it! I don't understand! Where could she be?" I yelled as I punched a black brick wall.

"Calm down, Ashley. I am sure we will find her," Sesshomaru said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. Then I suddenly heard another scream. It came from upstairs.

"Upstairs! Let's go!" I said.

"I don't know, Ashley. It didn't really sound like a scream. It sounded more like moan," Sesshomaru said, he was glaring at the ceiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I have heard you moan, Ashley. I am positive," Sesshomaru said, smirking at me. I blushed and looked away.

Then we heard footsteps coming from behind me.

I turned to see Haley and Koga running towards us.

"Haley!" I yelled, surprised.

"Ashley!" Haley yelled. They halted to a stop in front of us.

"Why are you here?" we asked each other.

"I heard Allie yell so I rushed to the castle," I said.

"And the three of us had smelled Naraku in this village. Koga said that Naraku typically hid in castles and disguised as lords," Haley said. "And why were you near this village in the first place?"

"Sesshomaru and I were on our way to find out how to get my memories back," I said. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you still haven't got them back?" Haley asked in shock.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we tried getting them back but the method we used didn't work," I said.

"How many methods did you try?" Koga asked.

"None of your business," Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Ashley? How many methods did you guys use?" Haley asked me.

"Like I told your wolf boy here. It is none of your business," Sesshomaru told her.

"Look, Fluffy. I didn't ask you!" Haley yelled at him. I had to surpress a chuckle. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Fluffy? Did you really just call me Fluff? Do you have a death wish, girl?" Sesshomaru glared at her. I could see his eyes starting to turn red.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we all get back on topic and go upstairs to check for Allie? Whatever made her moan, I don't think it is good. So why don't you two settle this argument some other time?" I suggested.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. His eyes went back to normal and he turned to go up the stairs.

"Yeah, you are right, Ashley. Let's go find Allie!" Haley said. We bumped fists and ran up the stairs with Koga following.

"Where do you think the moan came from?" I asked as we ran down a few hallways.

"I don't know! But I think we might want to check a few rooms!" Haley said. I nodded. We all stopped and began opening doors.

"Nothing here!" Koga yelled.

"Same!" Sesshomaru said.

"Nothin!" Haley said.

"Empty!" I yelled.

After checking several rooms in several hallways, we heard another moan. It was louder this time.

"That door!" I yelled. I pointed at a door that seemed to hold the moaning. We all ran towards the door and just stared at it.

We could see two silhouettes. They reminded me of the visions I had when Sesshomaru and I were trying to get my memories back.

"Oh, god. Please don't let it be Allie!" Haley whispered.

Sesshoamru pulled open the door to show Allie doing the unthinkable with Naraku.

"My virgin eyes!" Haley yelled. She covered her eyes. I just stared in shock.

"What. The. Hell," I whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at me with slight worry in his eyes. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't.

"WHAT THE HELL, ALLIE! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Well, well. If it isn't your friends and cousin. What do you want me to do with them, my love?" Naraku said to her as he pressed his body against her. I wanted to puke.

"I don't care, do what you please. But hurry back!" Allie said.

"What are you saying, Allie? Since when have you had a thing for Naraku?" I yelled.

"You are very noisy, brat!" Allie yelled at me. I was taken aback. Brat? Since when had she called me brat?

She stood up and I had to cover my eyes.

"I will show you what happens when you inturrupt something so magical!" Allie yelled.

"My love, why don't you dress yourself first?" Naraku suggested.

"Yes, I guess that would be appropriate," Allie agreed. "You can open your eyes now," she said after a few minutes. I opened my eyes to see her dressed.

I also noticed a tiara on her head, and that miasma was seeping from it.

"So, you hypnotized her? How low, Naraku! Even for you!" I yelled.

"Haley! We need to get that tiara off of Allie's head!" I told Haley.

"But, my virgin eyes!" she said.

"I don't care! She is dressed so we can fight her! I'll distract her! You need to get that tiara off of her!" I told her.

"No! I will not look while one of them is still undressed!" Haley yelled. I rolled my eyes and Koga chuckled. He whispered something into Haley's ear and it made her blush. I could see Sesshomaru's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye.

"O-Okay," Haley nodded and then she opened her eyes and faced Allie.

"So, all I need to do is get that tiara off of her?" Haley asked. I nodded. "Okay!"

"There is no way I am letting you two touch that tiara!" Naraku yelled.

"Then Sesshomaru and I just won't let you touch Haley and Ashley!" Koga said.

"Bring it on! I know you two won't be able to beat me!" Naraku said. I looked at Sesshomaru and begged him to work together with Koga just this once.

"No," he said to me.

"Please? I promise that as soon as this is done, I will come with you! I just need you to distract Naraku for a while! Please!" I begged.

He considered his options. After a few moments he nodded and walked over to Koga. Haley walked over to me.

"What exactly did Koga say to you to make you blush?" I asked.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not telling! Too embarrassing!" Haley shook her head.

"Fine, let's do this!" I said. I ran at Allie and fought with her. It was all I could do to dodge her attacks. This time around she wasn't possessed. She was fully consious and could easily kill me if I made one wrong move.

_Hurry up, Haley! I can't do this much longer! _I screamed in my mind.

Then I saw a hand reach up onto Allie's head. Haley yanked the tiara off and Allie fell down, unconcious.

"Allie!" I yelled. put her into a sitting postion.

"No! You have all ruined my plan! Oh well, I will get you all next time!" Naraku yelled. He poured out chunks of miasma. I could tell that if we didn't get out of there quickly, then everyone would die. Except for Sessshomaru that is.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. He ran over to me and picked me up.

"Wait! What about Allie?" I asked.

"I got her! Haley, can you run?" Koga asked. Haley was starting to cough. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"I got her, you two just start heading out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome and why aren't you protecting her?" Koga yelled at him.

"She is already outside the castle. Besides, they don't need my protection right now," he said as he picked Haley up. The three of them then jumped up through the ceiling and landed on the roof.

"You listen to me, mutt face! You better not be thinking about taking that woman from me as well! It was bad enough when you stole Kagome! I will not let you steel Haley too!" Koga yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't worry. I have no interest in her!" Inuyasha yelled right back. The three of us girls couphed somewhat violently.

"I need to get you away from this place. The person we are visiting can handle the poison you inhaled. Let's go," Sesshomaru whispered to me. I nodded and he jumped off the building and ran off into the woods.

**HEY GUYS! **

**WOW, CHAPTER 20! CAN'T BELIEVE WE FINALLY MADE IT THIS FAR!**

**ANYWAYS, HERE ARE THE THANKS**

**HALEY **

**TINKY WINKY**

**KIJOKUROI**

**RANDOM PERSON 24**

**AND THE DEDICATION GOES TO….**

…**.**

…**.**

**HALEY!**

**SHE WAS THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW!**

**NOW, A WORD FROM A CHARACTER**

**NARAKU: I HAVE OVERTAKEN COCOBOBO10'S STORY FOR RIGHT NOW**

**AND I DELCARE THAT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**AND VOTE ON HER POLL**

**THEN I WILL COME STALK YOU AT NIGHT**

**AND DO TO YOU**

**WHAT I DID TO ALLIE!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SO REVIEW/VOTE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Hey guys! Chapter 21 here! First, I can't believe the increasing number of people reviewing each chapter! Thanks guys! Second, you guys seemed to be confused on why Sesshomaru wouldn't be affected by the poison. Here is the reason. In Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is immune to poison and disease. I don't know how, he just is. I think I might have 30+ chapters to this story. Maybe even 40. Who knows? Anyways, I almost done with my novel. If you guys want, I can give you the summary I have already written for it. I really need some support from my readers. I am nervous about publishing it and would like to know if you would read it if I did publish it. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Koga**

Inuyasha and Koga had ran as fast as they could out of the building filled with miasma. The girls had fainted moments after being exposed to it.

"Inuyasha! Where is the exit?" Koga yelled.

"How the hell should I know? Stop talking and focus on getting out of here!" Inuyasha yelled back. He had a point. About stop talking that is. The more they talked the more the miasma had a chance to get inside their bodies. Sesshomaru and Ashley had disappeared as soon as he could pick her up.

"Hey! I got an idea! Hold Haley for a sec!" Inuyasha said. Koga stopped running and Inuyasha put Haley on Koga's back. Koga leaned forward so Haley wouldn't fall off.

Inuyasha unsheithed his sword and used an attack on a wall.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. A moment later the wall fell down and Koga could tell the building was going to collasped any minute.

"Hurry up and take Haley, mutt face! We need to get out of here and fast!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha nodded and sheithed his sword. He then picked Haley up and the two of them jumped out just in time. Koga looked back while he was in midair to see the floor above them collapse on the spot they were on just a second ago.

He felt Allie stir a little. He looked down at her to see her eyes opening a little.

"K-Koga?" she said. Then she couphed.

"Shh. Everything is alright. Just take it easy," Koga said to Allie. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"How is Haley?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Not too good. I think she took in too much miasma. We need to get Mioga to take care of her right away. Same to Allie," Inuyasha said. They landed and ran to where Kagome and her friends were.

"Oh, there they are!" she said when she saw them coming.

"Kagome! Is Mioga there?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded.

They put the girls down when they got to the group.

"Mioga, can you take the miasma out of Allie and Haley?" Koga asked the flea.

"If you give me a little time, then yes. Shippou! I am going to need you to go get the supplies!" Mioga said. First to Koga, then to the little fox. The tike nodded and ran off.

"What sort of supplies do you need? Maybe I can help?" Koga offered.

"If you can get to Shippou, he will tell you," the flea said. Koga nodded and ran off to find the pup.

After a minute he found him.

"Hey, Shippou!" Koga yelled. The little fox turned around.

"Oh, hey Koga! What's up?"

"Mioga told me to come find you and get the supplies!" Koga said.

"Oh, okay! Well, we need small demons! Once they are dead, then we need to quickly bring them to Mioga before their blood gets cold!" Shippou said. Koga nodded and began searching.

He really hoped that those two could survive until he got back. He had grown a liking to them. Especially Haley. He wasn't kidding when he told Inuyasha to stay away from her. Koga liked her almost as much as he liked Kagome. He wouldn't give up on either of them though.

_Just stay alive! If you two can do that, then I promise I will never put you two in harm's way again! Especially you, Allie! If Naraku had somehow gotten you pregnant, well, I will find a way to get you unpregnant! _Koga blushed a little as he thought this.

Then he thought about what he said to Haley to get her to look.

How could he say something like that when he had already said that Kagome was the only woman for him? Had he grown to love the dog demon? If he did, exaclty how deep was his love? And what about Allie? What did he feel towards her? Was she like a sister? Or something else?

"Gah! This is too complicated!" Koga yelled.

"What's too complicated?" Shippou asked. Koga was startled. Had he said that outloud?

"Did I say that out loud?" Koga asked. Shippou nodded. "Oh, then nothing. Don't worry about it. Just something adults have to deal with."

"Okay!" Shippou smiled. "Come on! We have to go before these fellas get cold!" he ran off back to the village. Koga nodded and followed him.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was very worried about Ashley. She had inhaled a lot of the miasma when she had fought Allie. During that battle, Naraku somehow seemed to slip by Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha and hit Ashley a few times. Sesshomaru didn't notice until now, and back then Ashley probably didn't even notice either. But they both definetely did now. Ashley had fainted an hour ago and Sesshomaru saw her turning paler and paler by the minute.

You would think that since she became his mate, again, that she would devolp some immunity to poison. But apparently things don't work out that way.

He just hoped that he would get to his mother's castle before Ashley died. If she died again, then he wouldn't be able to bring her back. And he wouldn't live his life without her. He wouldn't.

"Hang in there, Ashley!" Sesshomaru whispered to her. He felt her stir a little. He looked down to see her eyes opened.

"I will try, but I make no promises," Ashley whispered as she couphed violently. Sesshomaru increased his speed.

After a few more minutes, they arrived.

"Ashley, we are here," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Thank god," she whispered back.

"Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Sesshomaru's mother asked. He looked up to see her sitting on her throne with a servant fanning her.

"Several things, Mother. The first, my mate is in trouble. If you don't help her, then she will most certainly die," Sesshomaru told his mother.

"Then let her die. You can always bring her back with the Tenseiga," she said. Ashley couphed again.

"That is not an option. She has already died once, so I would not be able to bring her back again," Sesshomaru said.

"I see. Then bring her up here," his mother commanded. Sesshomaru nodded and brought Ashley up to his mother. He layed Ashley right at his mother's feet. She got up and kneeled next to Ashley.

"She is in much trouble and pain. I cannot garentee that she will survive once I give her medicine," she said. She glanced back at Sesshomaru and he nodded. She called forth a servant and they gave her a bottle she requested.

"Give her this. In 48 hours, the poison shall exit her body and she will be fine. I warn you though. This will be a very painful process for her. You are to not give her anything but this. Give her a drop every two hours. At the end, the poison will exit violently. Do you understand?" she said. Ashley couphed more violently.

Sesshomaru nodded. His mother gave him the bottle and picked up Ashley. She carried her inside and Sesshomaru followed.

"You know, this girl is very lucky I like her. Otherwise I would have told you to forget her," his mother said.

"Yes Mother. Thank you very much," he thanked her. She nodded and placed Ashley on a guest bed. One of the more royal ones.

**HEY GUYS!**

**CHAPTER 21!**

**IF YOU DID NOT READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**

**READ IT!**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**HALEY**

**SCOOBY-DOO23**

**LAMPSHADE56**

**RANDOM PERSON 94**

**BUNNYRABBIT1221**

**SEXYKITSUE**

**KIJOKUROI**

**AND THANK YOU SEXYKITSUE FOR THE IDEA!**

**AND NOW, ANOTHER WORD FROM A CHARACTER!**

**MIROKU: HELLO LADIES! MIROKU HERE! IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW, THEN**

**I WILL COME THROUGH THIS COMPUTER**

**AND CARESS YOUR BOTTOM!**

**AND ONE MORE THING**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILD?**

**COCOBOBO10:THAT IS IT! MIROKU, GET OUT!**

**MIROKU: BUT, BUT WHY?**

**COCOBOBO10: I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU HARRASS MY READERS!**

**THAT IS MY JOB!**

**(SANGO PULLS MIROKU AWAY BY THE EAR)-_-'**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sesshomaru**

It had been two days.

Two, long, excrutating days filled which Sesshomaru constantly at Ashley's side. Sometimes she would scream and he would just hold her in his arms and assured her sleeping mind that everything was going to be alright. Sure it was out of character for him, but he didn't care. No one was there to see him at his most vulerable time. Not even his mother.

She understood that there were times when a man had to be alone. And this was one of those times. Well, he wasn't necessarily alone. He was with Ashley. He was alone with Ashley.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair next to Ashley's bed, thinking about all the ways he could have protected her.

_How could this Sesshomaru let someone like Naraku slip past me? How out of it was I? How could I not protect Ashley? I swear, if she dies because of this, then I might as well give Inuyasha the Tensiega and the crown to the Western Lands! _Sesshomaru thought. He took in Ashley's sleeping form.

She seemed to be at peace for now. Then again, in another hour she might be screaming again.

"Don't worry, Ashley. Only a few more hours, and the poison will come out," he whispered to her. He caressed her cheek and kept it there for a while. She leaned into his touch which made him smile. In his whole life, Sesshomaru had never met someone who wouldn't be afraid when he smiled. Someone who wasn't in danger of him smiling. She was the only one who was safe. And he would keep it that way.

He put his other hand on her other cheek and took his other hand of her cheek. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I love you. I know I have never said it. I agreed with you when you had said 'you know you love me', but I never really said it. So, I love you. My love. My Ashley. And I will always protect you. Even if you don't want my protection. It will always be there." She seemed to shiver. He looked at her face to see that she was smiling.

He slightly smiled. It felt wrong on him. He was so used to looking indifferent and uninterested. How was he going to manage to go back to the Sesshomaru she knew and loved? The one who would wake her up every morning with a kiss. Sure that was uncharasterisitc of him now, but not then.

Back then, before anything back had happened. Back when his father was still alive and still loved Sesshomaru's mother. Back when Sesshomaru used to be happy everyday because he got to see the ones he held most precious. That included Ashley.

Back when she still had her powers and Sesshomaru didn't need to protect her as much, even though he did. And she would get angry at him for protecting her when she could defend for herself.

"You always were stubborn. Always an independent woman. Yet, you were also too forgiving, too naïve. You still are. You still are friends with that monster, even though she almost killed your entire famiy. That is the only thing I don't get about you. **How **you can be so forgiving with everything that has happened to you. Please, when you wake up, would you mind telling me?" Sesshomaru said as he tucked away a loose string of hair that was in Ashley's face.

Then he focused on all the details of her.

She had light brown hair with very faint red highlights. Usually, it was wavy, like the ocean. But not too wavy. Right now though, it was stringy and clung to her face.

Her eyelids were covering her usual human eyes. They were brown, much like her hair. They weren't as stunning as when she was a demon, but they were still beautiful none the less.

Her eyelids started to scruch up and Ashley started to twist and turn.

"Looks like it is almost time again," Sesshomaru sighed. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru whispered. He couldn't seem to find his voice when Ashley was starting to feel pain again.

"Hello, my son. How is she doing?" Sesshomaru's mother asked.

"She is starting to feel pain again," Sesshomaru stated.

"I see, then I shall have someone fetch the medicine," she said. She about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Wait, mother. I wish to ask you something," Sesshomaru said. She turned half-way around to see her son.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Why do you like Ashley? I have met many women who are close to being like her, yet you dispise all of them. Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked her. She seemed surprised that he would ask such a question.

"Sesshomaru. You see, I like the girl because you do. She makes you happy. She always had, even when you two were just friends back when you two were small. She is the one person you cannot live without," she explained as she walked back to Ashley's bedside.

"And how do you know that?" Sesshomaru asked. Surely his mother didn't realize how much Sesshomaru loved Ashley. Even Ashley didn't know that.

"I know because, even after all this time you two have been apart, you still have that gleam in your eye like you did 100 years ago. Plus, a mother just knows these things. Now, I am sure the medicine will be here any minute. I will stay to help you with it," she said.

"Mother, I do not-"

"Sesshomaru, this is the second to last time she needs the medicine. It is going to get tricky. You see how she is already feeling pain? She still has another half hour to go. She will be screaming in a few more minutes. I need to be here to make sure you don't give her the medicine before the previous amount vanishes. If you do, then she will most likely suffer from overdose and die. I know you, my son. You will try to ease her suffering as soon as possible. Which is why you will not be giving her the medicine anymore. I will stay in here for the next two hours with you. Now, in a half-hour, I want you to hold her down and make sure she doesn't move her head. If you can, keep her mouth open as well. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru's mother said.

"Yes, Mother," Sesshomaru said.

Then, just like she said, Ashley started to scream. He made a move to try to calm her down but his mother was one step ahead of him.

"Do you not listen? You will sit in your chair until it is time to give her the medicine!" his mother demanded. He nodded and sat back down.

I am sorry, Ashley. But my mother is correct. We must let the medicine do its job. Even if you have to suffer for a little while longer…

So Sesshomaru did just that.

**Koga**

They were all on the move. Allie and Haley had recovered from the miasma and had to drink a potion Mioga called 'Blood antidote'. While the girls had made nasty faces once drinking the vile drink, they did look much healthier afterwords. Before, they had looked like Kagome had looked the one time the filthy band of seven fire guy had kidnapped her.

Koga shuddered.

"Something wrong, Koga?" Haley asked. She had woken up first.

"Huh? Uh, no. Nothing. Don't worry about it, Haley," Koga said as he looked over his right shoulder.

"You sure?" Allie asked. She had woken up second.

"Positive," Koga said as he looked over his left shoulder. "Come on! Lets get moving!"

"Where are we going?" they asked.

"First I want to find some grub. Then we are going to find Naraku again!" Koga said.

"Alright!" they said.

**HEY GUYS! THAT IS CHAPTER 22! **

**NOT SURE WHEN 23 IS GOING TO COME OUT.**

**I AM NOW IN SUMMER VACATION**

**BUT I START SUMMER SCHOOL FOR GYM **

**ON JUNE 20.**

**I HAVE TO GO FOR 2 AND A HALF HOURS A DAY**

**FOR 5 DAYS A WEEK**

**SO THAT IS NOT GOING TO BE FUN…**

**ANYWAYS,**

**THE THANKS!**

**(IN ORDER OF REVIEW TIME)**

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON94**

**GINGERFIGHTER3456737316735**

**SONIKPYROLOVER**

**FLUFFYSGIRL**

**SCRIMGIROKU**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**NOW, HERES THE THING.**

**I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 VOTES ON MY POLL!**

**I REALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY **

**WANT TO HAVE A DEADLINE EACH WEEK!**

**IF YOU CAN'T SEE THE POLL, THEN LET ME KNOW AND I WILL**

**POST THE OPTIONS ON MY PROFILE**

**NOW FOR THE THREAT**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW WHO MAGNETO IS**

**(AKA, BAD GUY IN X-MEN)\**

**HE WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE**

**TEAR IT APART**

**AND THROW METAL STUFF AT YOU**

**THUS KILLING YOU!**

**P.S. I KNOW THESE ARE GETTING LAME**

**BUT BEAR WITH ME**

**CREATING NEW THREATS EVERY TIME IS HARD WORK**

**AND I WILL NO LONGER BE DEDICATING CHAPTERS TO ANYONE**

**UNLESS SOMEONE ASKS ME TO. **

**SO VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Allie**

Allie still couldn't remember what happened after Naraku put that tiara on her head. The first thing that she remembered after that though was how beautiful Koga's eyes looked when she woke up. She can still remember his sweet words.

"_Allie! Are you okay?" Koga asked. He was bent over her, looking into her eyes._

"_Uh, y-yeah. I guess," Allie muttered. She could feel the heat rushing to her face. His face was only a few inches away from her. He sighed in relief._

"_That is good. I'm glad to hear it!" Koga smiled at her. Allie blushed even more._

"_Haley is over there! She woke up a few minutes ago. Oh! Hey, Mioga! Allie is awake as well! You mind bringing her that stuff?" Koga said. Then Allie saw a flea bouncing towards them with a few bottles filled with some kind of red liquid._

"_What is that?" Allie asked, pointing to said bottles._

"_They are something that will help you get better! Now drink up!" Mioga said as he handed a bottle to Allie. Allie sniffed the strange liquid. She pratically gagged._

"_Just ignore the smell. If you do, then you will be able to come with me and Haley," Koga whispered to Allie. Allie looked at him, then nodded and looked back at the bottle in her possession. She took a big gulp._

"_Yuck! This stuff is nasty!" Allie yelled._

"_I know right!" Haley said. She walked over to Allie and sat next to her. "It is so untasty!" Haley closed her eyes tight and stuck out her tounge. Koga laughed._

"_Please, will you two just drink it? The sooner you two finish that stuff the faster we can go chase Naraku!" Koga said, still slightly laughing._

"_Yeah, and the sooner you guys leave the sooner be can beat that mangy mutt to Naraku!" Inuyasha said._

"_What'd you say, mutt?" Koga got in Inuyasha's face._

"_You heard me! Now get away from me! I don't want your odor sinking into my clothes!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Koga growled._

"_At least I can take care of my women! Whereas you can't!" Koga yelled._

"_Shut up! I take care of my friends perfectly fine! They aren't constantly kidnapped and hypnotized!" Inuyasha said. _

"_Why don't you shut up, Inuyasha! It is not Koga's fault that Allie gets kidnapped!" Haley yelled as she stood up. Everyone's attention was now aimed at Haley._

"_Haley, you might want to think through what you are doing," Allie whispered to her._

"_Really? Then whos fault is it?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Haley._

"_Well…that is not important! I just think you should stop blaming Koga for everything!" Haley yelled._

"_Haley…" Koga whispered in awe. Allie could tell she was starting to lose him to Haley._

"_Shut it!" Inuyasha said._

"_Make me!" Haley yelled. She stuck out her tounge._

"_Why you bitch!" Inuyasha said._

"_INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha plunged head first into the ground._

"_Sorry about that, well, we need to get going! So, I hope you two get better!" Kagome said to Allie and Haley. With that they all left._

As Allie remembered all this, a few questions for Haley popped into her mind.

The three of them stopped for the night.

"Okay girls! I will go get the campfire! Why don't you two find some food? I think I smell a demon a mile or two away. And there is a river just behind those trees! Meet back here in a few hours! I think by then Ginta and Hakkaku should have caught up," Koga said. They nodded.

"Hey, Haley?" Allie asked when they were in the river.

"Yeah?" Haley asked.

"Do you remember the conversation you had with Inuyasha a few days ago?" Allie asked as she looked for fish.

"A little. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know what got into you. You never yelled at anyone like that before. I would expect something like that from Ashley, but not you," Allie said. Haley laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think I have been spending a little too much time with Ashley. She is rubbing off on me!" they both laughed at that.

**Koga**

It only took him a few minutes to find enough dry wood for their fire. So Koga headed back early.

He dumped the wood onto the ground and sat down, waiting for the rest to come.

Then he thought he heard Allie and Haley talking.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Koga whispered. His curiosity was too much. He stood up and walked over to the river.

When he got there, they were laughing. Koga chuckled a little.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Haley asked.

Koga looked around frantically for a place to hide. He ran behind a tree just in time.

"Huh, guess I imagined it," Haley whispered a few seconds later.

"Anyway, got any other questions?" Haley asked Allie.

"Oh, yeah! Uh, I know we have only known Koga for a week or so, but…" Allie trailed off.

"But what?" Haley asked.

_Yes, but what? _Koga asked in his mind.

"Uh, I have been noticing certain things about him. And I think you have as well," Allie stated.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

"Uh, I don't know what you are talking about…" Haley denied.

"Don't deny it, Haley. I know you like him," Allie accused. Koga felt a blush coming.

"What? I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Haley stuttered.

"Haley," Allie looked over at her. After a few moments, Haley gave in.

"Ok! Ok! I do like him! I like him a lot! But you can't tell anyone!" Haley said.

"I thought so," Alllie whispered.

"But you like him too, so that was why I haven't said anything," Haley said.

"Huh? How did you know?" Allie asked.

What? They both like me? Oh shit…

"It is kind of obvious, Allie. But just to let you know, I won't let you have him! I am going to work hard to get him away from that Kagome girl!" Haley declared.

"Yeah? Well, so am I! And I won't let you have him!" Allie said to her.

"It is a race to get his heart then," they said together. "May the best girl win!" They shook hands.

From behind his tree, Koga was speechless. He didn't know what to think about this. Should he stay silent and claim he didn't know? Or should he let them know he knows?

_Ugh. Even more complicated things! Why can't one thing be simple? _Koga roared in his head. This time he remembered to keep his mouth shut.

Then something roared in front of him. He heard the girls gasp.

He opened his eyes to see a huge boar running towards them. He jumped up onto a tree branch.

Then he jumped down in time to land on top of the boar.

"Koga!" they yelled. He looked ahead like he was shocked to see them.

"Oh, hey girls! Looks like we are having boar tonight!" Koga said. They laughed.

_So two girls like me? Well, this aughta be fun… not. _Koga thought to himself. He waved for them to come and help him.

**HELLO PEOPLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BEST FRIEND HALEY!**

**2 DAYS AGO WAS HER BIRTHDAY**

**AND SHE ASKED ME TO WRITE HER A BIRTHDAY CHAPTER**

**SO HERE IT IS!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**HALEY**

**KIJOKUROI**

**RANDOM PERSON94**

****

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**IF YOU GUYS REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ashley**

Everything was in flames.

I could feel my entire body on fire.

I screamed again.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. He sounded worried. I shouldn't scream. It will only make him worried. I open my eyes to see a bright light shining in my eyes.

"Her pupils dilated," someone unknown to me said.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru asked. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and found Sesshomaru being forced back onto a chair with his mother sitting calmly next to him. I was still in pain but I was now trying to keep it to myself.

"It means that the poison is no longer near her head. Which means the medicine is working," the person said.

"You see, Sesshomaru? Your Ashley is going to be just fine. Now calm down and relax!" his mother said.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I whispered through the pain. I wouldn't let him see or hear how much pain I was really in.

"Yes, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at me. Or at least that's what I thought he did since I couldn't see him with my head still flat on the many pillows provided to me.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine," I lied.

"Don't lie to me, Ashley. I can see that you are in pain," Sesshomaru said. Damn it.

"Well, then. I am going to be fine. As that other guy said, the medicine is working. How many more do I have to take?" I asked Sesshomaru's mom.

"You have one more after this one. You just have to wait five more minutes for the next. Can you hold out?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to me. I turned my head over to her and winced in slight pain.

"I-I think so. I will try at least," I told her. She nodded then bent down.

"Please, I am begging you to try to hide your pain. My men are trying very hard to hold him down and if you scream again, I have no doubt Sesshomaru would kill each and every one of them just to be at your side," she whispered so low that only I could hear it.

"That's what I'm trying to do, my lady. I don't want Sesshomaru worrying over me. So I am trying to keep my pain to myself. I guess I'm not doing a good enough job though," I whispered back.

"You are actually doing a splendid job. Even I couldn't sense that you were in pain. I have no idea how my son could," she whispered.

"Sesshomaru, how did you know that Ashley was in pain a few moments ago when even I couldn't tell?" she asked her son when she stood up straight.

"I just could, mother. She is my mate, my love, my life. I can always tell when something is bothering her or making her worry or causing her pain. I have always known. I don't know how, though," Sesshomaru explained.

I blushed and smiled.

I couldn't wait to get my memories of this man back. In just a few short weeks, he made me fall in love with him again. He keeps trying his hardest to make me happy and safe yet let me have my independence.

"Sesshomaru. I have a question," I whispered as yet another wave of pain went through my system.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You may want to speak up, Ashley. I think Sesshomaru can barely hear you," his mom said.

"I think that is the loudest I can talk right now," I said. She nodded and called off her men from Sesshomaru. He was immediately at my side.

"The person we were going to see about my memories. Who was it? You never really told me," I whispered to him.

"Actually, that person was my mother as well. She was the one who suggested those things we did back at the castle. She said that if those didn't work for us to come back together. She said she had another theory that may help us. But I don't want us to focus on that right now. All I want is for you to get better, okay?" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay," I whispered back.

"Now, get some sleep," he said. Then he kissed the top of my head; I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreams filled with fire.

**(Four hours and five minutes later)**

When I woke up this time, I couldn't bear to open my eyes. The pain was far too much.

"Ashley? Ashley! Are you awake? If you are, please give us a sign," Sesshomaru's mom asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I. Am. A. Wake," I said through clenched teeth. I didn't know how much more of this blasted pain I could take.

"Good. The extortion of the miasma is about to begin. Sesshomaru is to your left and I am to your right. If you need our hands, just reach out for them," she said. I nodded tightly. I began to reach for their hands.

They both held onto my hands. I felt Sesshomaru give the hand he was holding a gentle squeeze, just to let me know that he was there for me.

"Ashley, this is the time where it is okay for you to scream. Sesshomaru is by your side and I am too. Just let all the pain out," she whispered to me. I nodded tightly again. I felt someone place something cold on my stomach. They then gently placed their hands on my stomach. I could feel Sesshomaru's hands stiffen as this happened.

Then the true pain began. It felt like all the miasma was in one place and that it was tearing that place apart. I screamed and Sesshomaru squeezed my hand.

Somehow I could tell that it was killing him not to just hold me close to him as I screamed.

This pain, it was there were a thousand suns in my stomach and they were pushing up. All at the same time. Like a hut on fire. Like claws ripping through your stomach as you are still breathing.

"It hurts! It hurts!" I practically screamed.

Sesshomaru kissed my hand over and over as he kept saying, " I know, I know," and " Shh, shh,"

His mother kept petting my hand in an attempt to sooth me.

After what felt like a millenium, the pain finally began to die down.

"It looks like almost all the miasma is out. Just a few more seconds, Ashley. Then it's over," his mom whispered to me.

Her words were true. A few seconds later all the pain went away and I finally felt myself relax into the bed. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru staring lovingly at me.

"I will leave you two now. Once Ashley has caught up on her sleep and is proper, then come see me," Sesshomaru's mom said. We nodded and she left the room.

Sesshomaru placed himself next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, exhausted, and slightly hungry," I admitted. He chuckled.

"I will have someone bring you something to eat. For now, go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up," he said.

"You always are," I said. I cuddled up to him and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY OUT**

**BECAUSE I TOLD MY FRIEND THAT**

**I WOULD RIGHT A CHAPTER FOR HER**

**FOR HER BIRTHDAY!**

**SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALEY!**

**MY PEEPS WHO REVIEWED:**

**HALEY**

**HIPPIE101**

**RANDOM PERSON94**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**NOW... IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**YOU WILL BE EATEN ALIVE**

**BY KYO AND SOUJOU FROM**

**BLACK BIRD!**

**P.S. SORRY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BLACK BIRD IS.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Haley**

There was no way Haley was going to let neither Kagome nor Allie have Koga. Haley just liked Koga too much to let that happen.

_I'll do whatever it takes to get Koga. I will show him that I am the one he should like!_ Haley thought.

"Hey, Haley. Why aren't you eating?" Koga asked her, yanking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no reason," Haley muttered as she stared down at her food with a determined look on her face.

"Really? It doesn't look like there is no reason," he said as he looked at her. She didn't respond.

"I wonder how Ashley is doing?" Allie said, ending the awkward silence.

"I'm sure she is doing fine. If she is anything like either of you, she is going to fight that nasty miasma until either it gives up and gets out of her system, or she dies trying to fight it," Koga said as he looked into the fire.

Haley felt a silent tear start to fall down her cheek.

"Haley?" Koga asked. Haley accidentally let out a small cry when she took a breath.

She would absolutely kill Naraku if Ashley died from his miasma. Ashley was like a sister to her, an older sister that she always wanted. Ashley always looked out for her and always was at Haley's side when things went bad, unlike a lot of Haley's other former friends.

"Haley, is something wrong?" Koga asked as he tilted her head up with a finger. Haley could see his light blue eyes looking straight into her hazel eyes.

"N-no. I'm fine," she lied.

"You're a liar," he muttered after a moment of looking at her.

"No I'm not!" Haley said.

"Yes you are. I can tell you are sad," he whispered.

"How?"

"Tears are spilling from your eyes, and your voice is shaky. Haley, did I say something that upset you?" Koga asked her. Haley couldn't answer that. She didn't want him to feel bad about mentioning her best friend possibly dying. So instead, she told him a half-truth.

"Don't worry about it, Koga."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Now I am determined to see what it is that's bothering you," he muttered more to himself than Haley.

"Koga, you don't need to," Haley was cut off when Allie stood up.

"Allie? Is everything okay?" Koga asked her as he stood up. She looked at him over her shoulder for a second. She looked slightly sad.

"Yeah, I just need to take a walk," she muttered when she looked forward again.

"Did I say something that made you two upset?" he asked as he looked between Haley and Allie.

"It's just, the thought of Ashley dying so easily makes me feel uneasy," Allie muttered.

"Well, Naraku's miasma can kill even the strongest person. Even though I've only met her a few times, from what you two have told about her makes me think that she has already died peacefully in her mate's arms," Koga whispered as he slowly sat down on a rock, looking into the fire.

"No," Allie whispered.

"Huh?" Koga asked, looking at her.

"There is no way that Ashley would die from something like that," Allie said as she continued to look forward into the dark woods that surrounded them.

"Are you sure?" Koga asked. He seemed like he was unsure that Ashley was that strong.

"Yes. She is too strong willed to die that easily," she said. Then she walked away from the camp.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"I need to go clear my head," she said. With that, she was gone from their site for the night.

"She's right, you know," Haley whispered as she stared into the fire.

"About Ashley?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Ashley has always been the type to not go down without a fight. When she sets her mind on something, like surviving, then nothing in this world can stop her. She will always find a way," Haley said.

"I see," he muttered.

"Well, why don't we see for ourselves?" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How about we go see how Ashley is doing when Allie gets back? You two haven't really had the time to really talk to her since you three split up a while ago," Koga suggested.

"You really mean that?" Haley asked when she looked into his light blue eyes. When he looked back, it felt like he was staring into her soul.

"Of coarse. I would do anything to make you happy, Haley," he whispered. Haley felt her cheeks start to flare up. He chuckled and just continued to stare at her. After a few moments Haley had to look away.

"So, um. What about your search for Naraku?" she asked.

"What about it?" he asked. Haley could see he was still looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Isn't it going to be delayed if we go to find Ashley? You may be very close to his scent right now. If we leave in the opposite direction, then we may never find that scent again," Haley said as she stared into the fire, feeling a little guilty for delaying Koga's goal.

"That's fine. Family and friends are more important than revenge. It's not like he's going to collect all of the jewel shards while we are going to see your friend," Koga said.

"Oh, okay then," Haley muttered.

"Yeah, Naraku can wait," Koga said.

"Naraku can wait for what?" Allie asked. Haley looked up from the fire to see Allie standing in-between two trees.

"Come over here, Allie. Haley and I were just discussing a vacation that you might enjoy," Koga said as he waved Allie over to them.

Koga told Allie about the three of them going to see Ashley.

"Are you serious?" Allie asked.

"Serious as I can be," Koga smiled. Haley felt a little heart pain. Koga was smiling at Allie just like he did with Haley. What was going on? Did he like both of them?

"Awesome! Let's go!" Allie said as she jumped up from her seat and began to walk into the forest.

"Hold it! We don't have to go right this minute. Why don't we wait until morning? That way we can see where we are going," Koga suggested.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot that it was night," Allie laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I'm really tired. So let's get some sleep," Koga said as he sat back against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. "Night girls."

"Night," Allie and Haley said as they followed his movements and sat back against their own tree trunks.

**HELL0 PEOPLE!**

**LONG TIME NO POST**

**SORRY ABOUT THAT**

**I HAVE HAD SUMMERSCHOOL **

**PLUS I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO **

**FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**BUT NOW I KNOW MOSTLY**

**HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO WRAP UP**

**AT LEAST WITH THE LOVE STUFF**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**Glisten34567325733**

**RANDOM PERSON 94**

**ALICE **

**HALEY**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**THIS TIME I SHALL NOT DO A THREAT**

**BUT I DO HAVE CHOCOLATE CAKE!**

**IF YOU REVIEW I SHALL GIVE YOU YOUR VERY OWN**

**CHOCOLATE CAKE!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**THAT IS...**

**IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 26 TO COME OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Koga**

Early in the morning, Koga woke up to smell Naraku's scent hovering around his group. He looked around but didn't shout Naraku's name in fear of waking up the two girls. Who, by the way, had the most peaceful expressions that Koga had ever seen.

_Where are you, Naraku? _Koga whispered in his mind. He stood up but didn't dare leave the girls alone without his protection.

"Come on, you damn bastard! I know you want these jewel shards in my legs! Come and get 'em!" Koga whispered. He kept looking around in every direction. Suddenly he heard someone chuckling. He looked up to see Naraku floating just above them in his little purple shield.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Koga said quietly.

"What's with the whispering? Are you afraid those two are going to wake up?" Naraku chuckled.

Koga looked back at the two girls, they were still sleeping. Koga sighed a breath of relief.

He looked up to see Naraku chuckling again. Then, without warning, Naraku launched one of his tentacle things at the two girls.

"No! I won't let you harm them!" Koga yelled. He jumped in front of them to protect them from Naraku's deadly impact.

**Allie and Haley**

Allie and Haley woke up to hear Koga screaming.

"No! I won't let you harm them!" they then asked different things at the same time.

"Huh?" Allie asked sleepily.

"What's up, Koga?" Haley asked, also sleepily. Just as they finished their sentences, they felt blood squirt on them. That made them wake up.

Above them they saw Koga being lifted up into the air by Naraku.

"Aw, it seems like your screaming has woken them up, Koga," Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku!" they said.

"Surprise!" he smirked.

"Allie! Hide!" Haley whispered to Allie. Allie nodded.

"Don't bother. I am not here for my precious Allie. I am only here for the jewel shards Koga possesses," Naraku said before Allie had a chance to run into the trees.

"Who are you calling precious?" Allie yelled at him.

"You of coarse, my love," Naraku said to Allie. Allie then shivered.

"I am not your love! You are just some sick and evil pervert who has tried to kill my cousin!" Allie yelled at him.

"That hurts, Allie. That cut me deep," Naraku said.

"Good!" Allie yelled.

The whole time those two were arguing, Koga was letting out little whimpers.

"That's right, I still have you to deal with," Naraku said as his attention was diverted back to Koga. Naraku's little tentacles went inside Koga's shins and took out the jewel shards.

"I have no more use for you, wolf," Naraku said as he let Koga fall to the ground.

"Koga!" they yelled. They ran towards him to make sure he was okay.

"Koga! Are you hurt?" Haley asked.

"N-no. I-I'm fine. My legs just hurt like hell," Koga whispered.

"Naraku! You bastard! How dare you do this to Koga?" Allie stood up and yelled.

"How dare you yell at me? You are my woman and you will treat me with more respect!" Naraku said as he lowered him down to come face to face with Allie.

"You don't deserve the respect! You never have and never will! And who do you think you are calling your woman? I don't remember ever saying that I loved you. Which I don't!" Allie yelled. Then Naraku stepped out of his little bubble thing and smacked Allie right across the face.

Haley was looking on with astonishment.

"Learn your place, woman," he told Allie.

"Say what? My place? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Allie asked bitterly.

"You should know by now what it means. A woman's place is meant to be by a man's side and not talking when business is being discussed. A woman's place is meant to be in the kitchen," Naraku said. Now it was Haley's turn to stand up, walk over to Naraku, and slap him.

"Who do you think you are talking to? We are not just women! We are people too! We are demons who can kick your butt any day! So don't you dare tell us who we are and where we belong!" Haley yelled at him.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you prove just how strong you are? Come on, I'll let you both fight me at the same time!" Naraku urged them on.

They growled then looked at each other. Then back at Koga.

"We have to do for him," they whispered. Then they looked back at each other and nodded.

"Alright, Naraku!" Haley said as she looked back at him.

"If it's a fight you want," Allie said, doing the same as Haley.

"Then it's a fight you'll get!" they yelled as they got into their fighting stances.

Naraku chuckled.

"Bring it on, ladies," Naraku smirked. And the fight began.

**HEY GUYS! **

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT.**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FIGHT SCENE!**

**SO HERE IS THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON 94**

**RANDOM PERSON 457**

**JACOB'S GIRL82643**

**PIXIEDUST24**

**SNICKERKICKER**

**TREEHUGGER**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**TODAY...**

**I HAS PIE!**

**ANY KIND OF PIE YOU WANT!**

**JUST REVIEW**

**AND WOW, 70 REVIEWS FOR JUST 25 CHAPTERS?**

**THANKS FOR LOVING MY STORY AND REVIEWING!**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ashley**

Sesshomaru and I were walking around his mother's castle when I suddenly got the shivers.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" he asked me as we stopped walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling about something. It feels as if something bad is happening with Allie and Haley," I muttered as I rubbed my arm.

"Do you wish to leave and find them?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I could be wrong. This feeling could just be about something else entirely," I muttered.

"So, what does that mean? Are we staying or leaving?" he asked in a nice way. Lately, it seemed like he was trying to be gentle around me. He has even been slightly nicer to Jaken. Talk about out of character.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru," I said. He nodded.

"For right now we will stay. At least until you are completely better," he said.

"What do you mean, completely better?" I asked him.

"I mean that you are still getting used to walking again. You are going to need more time to get used to moving around a lot again," Sesshomaru explained.

"I see. By the way, what happened to finding out how to get my memories back? We were on our way to that person's place and we had to stop because of Naraku," I said.

"Well, we are still going to find out how to get your memories back. Plus, we are already in the place we need to go to to find that out," Sesshomaru said.

"I think my mind is still muggy since I didn't quite follow your logic," I said. He quietly chuckled.

"I mean, that my mother is the person we were going to see in the first place. She is the one who suggested how to get your memories back in the first place. She said she had an idea on what to do if those actions didn't work," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, have you talked to her about it since we came here?" I asked.

"I didn't really have time. I have been by your side the entire time we have been here. I have an idea, why don't we go talk to her right now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess so. I'm just a little nervous about seeing her," I said.

"What is there to be nervous about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. He grabbed my hand and began walking to an entrance into his mother's castle.

"I'm nervous as to whether she likes me or not," I muttered.

Then he laughed just a little louder. It was quiet enough just for me to hear.

"Don't worry about that! My mother does like you, trust me. If she didn't, you wouldn't be alive right now," he said. We started to walk up the stairs.

"How do you know? Are you sure that she wasn't just doing that to make you happy?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She never did tell me why she liked you, she just said that she did," he said. We then went through the doors and into a hallway. He seemed to know where he was going.

"Well, okay," I said.

"Mother? Is it okay if we come in and talk to you?" Sesshomaru asked into a door once we stopped walking.

"Come on in," she said.

Sesshomaru opened the door and we walked inside.

**Haley**

Haley started the fight by running at Naraku and trying to punch him. He easily dodged it then sent her flying backwards with a punch of his own.

"Haley! Are you okay?" Allie yelled. Haley nodded then stood back up.

"Let's do this!" Haley yelled. They then ran at Naraku and tried to kick him. He stopped them in midkick, then hit them both with his tentacles. Allie was hit in the shoulder and Haley was hit in the upperleg. Then he picked them both up by their necks and levitated into the air.

Haley couldn't breath.

"Haley! Allie!" Koga yelled. Haley struggled against Naraku's grip but to no avail.

"Naraku! Let them go!" Koga yelled at Naraku.

"You wish for me to let them go? Very well, I will let one of them go," Naraku said. Haley felt herself being lifted up, then thrown down into the Earth about a mile from where Naraku was floating.

Haley screamed as the ground kept getting closer. She closed her eyes as she braced for impact.

Then, after a few moments of not hitting the ground, she opened her eyes. She looked up to see Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Saving your life, what else?" he said.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you put me down first," she said to him.

"Whatever," he said. He then dropped her down onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" a voice from behind yelled.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked. Haley looked back to see Kagome running up to them. Along with Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

"You can't just drop people when they are injured! It's rude!" Kagome yelled at him.

"She's the one who said to put her down!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You could have put her down gently!" Kagome yelled as she bent down to look at Haley's wounds.

"Um-" Haley tried to intervene.

"Why would I do that? She's a bitch so she doesn't deserve to be handled gently!" Inuyasha yelled. Haley could feel a headache coming.

"It is mean to call a nice girl a bitch!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Well that bitch ain't so nice!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey!" Haley yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled at Haley.

"Look, my friend is still up there in Naraku's grasp! So why don't you shut up and go rescue her!" Haley yelled at him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. He looked up to see Allie in Naraku's grasp, struggling to get out of it.

"Look, bitch. No one tells me what to do!" Inuyasha yelled at Haley.

"Sit boy," Kagome said. Inuyasha then was driven into the ground by his necklace.

"Don't worry, Haley. Once Inuyasha gets up, he will save Allie," Kagome said.

"Uh, thanks," Haley said as she was still looking at Inuyasha on the ground.

"What do you mean? Like I'm gonna save anybody!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you want me to say 's-'" Kagoma started, as she glared at him.

"Alright, alright! I'll save her! Just don't say those words!" Inuyasha yelled. He stood back up and unsheathed his sword.

**HELLO MY PEEPS!**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!**

**AND IT IS ON TIME TOO!**

**THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONLY CHAPTER TODAY**

**FOR THIS STORY**

**THE NEXT WILL BE UP ON MONDAY**

**(HOPEFULLY)**

**ANYWAYS THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**ALSO, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET**

**THE MORE I WILL WANT TO WRITE UP THE CHAPTER!**

**AND THE LONGER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**PLEASE? ^^ LOL**


	28. Chapter 28

**Allie**

Allie could barely breath as Naraku was holding her up in the air, choking her.

"Allie, you have two options. One, stay by my side forever and live long. Or two, become my enemy and die with the rest of them when I complete the jewel of four souls," Naraku whispered to her. He eased on her throat so she could speak.

"I choose neither," Allie whispered. Not much air was getting through to her neck so she couldn't talk that loud.

"That is not an option," he whispered as he tightened his grip. Allie's hands continued to struggle on getting free of his grip.

"Hey! Naraku! Let her go!" a voice from below yelled. They looked down to see Inuyasha looking straight at them with his sword out.

"Now, why would I do that?" Naraku asked him, smirking evilly.

Inuyasha growled.

Naraku chuckled.

In the meanwhile, Allie still could barely breathe. Then, suddenly an arrow shot through Naraku's arm and his hand released its grip of her neck. Allie fell to the ground as she breathed in fresh air.

"Allie!" Koga yelled. Allie looked over at him to see him still conscious and running to catch her.

"Koga!" Allie whispered. With all the blood suddenly flowing to her head, Allie starting feeling dizzy. A moment later she felt Koga catch her and they fell to the ground.

"Allie! Are you okay?" Koga asked her as he laid her down on the ground gently.

"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy right now," Allie said. She started seeing black spots in her vision.

"Well, just take it easy. We will take care of Naraku," Koga said. He moved a hair that was on her face. Allie felt her face warm up a bit then everything went black.

**Ashley**

"Good evening, Sesshomaru. Ashley," Sesshomaru's mother said as we sat down across from her.

"Good evening mother," Sesshomaru said.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru's mother," I said.

"To what do I owe this visit?" she asked us.

"We wish to tell you the original reason we came here," Sesshomaru stated.

"I see. And that is?" she said.

"Those things that you suggested Ashley and myself do. They didn't work, as you can see," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, I can see that clearly. Ashley, tell me something. Anytime during, or after, your actions with Sesshomaru, did you see anything out of the ordinary?" she asked. I felt my face go red.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I do not mean on Sesshomaru. I mean in your mind. Did you see anything that reminded you of Sesshomaru and how you used to feel about him?" she asked.

"Oh. Well, now that you ask. When I was sleeping, I had dreamt about two people. Only I couldn't tell who they were. I could only see their silhouettes. Sometimes they were joined and others they were just together. It seemed like they were laughing sometimes," I said, recalling the dream I had.

"I see. So now something is blocking you from seeing who those people are?" she asked. I nodded.

"And I don't know what," I said.

"Hm," she said. She was starting to get deep in thought.

"Mother. I have some news that I should have shared with you the last time I was here," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"It was something Naraku said when Ashley was being overpowered by him. He had said that the priest that had taken away Ashley's memories of myself and her powers was an ancestor of his. It makes me wonder. Would killing Naraku bring back her memories and powers?" Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe. It is worth a shot. Alright! That is what I want you two to do! Go find Naraku and destroy him!" she said. We nodded.

"We will leave now, Mother. I will let you know if it works," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes. And bring along Ashley again as well," she said. We nodded.

"Let's go, Ashley. We have a half-breed to kill," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes," I nodded. We bowed to Sesshomaru's mother and left to find Naraku.

**OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT**

**I'M SORRY.**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS:**

**HALEY**

**RAZZZAFRAZZZ**

**JJROCKS**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**NOW SOMETHING I HAVEN'T DONE IN A LONG TIME!**

**A WORD FROM A CHARACTER!**

**INUYASHA: HEY, IT'S ME! INUYASHA!**

**ALL I HAVE TA SAY IS REVIEW**

**YA BASTARDS!**

**ME: INUYASHA! DO NOT CALL MY READERS BASTARDS!**

**INUYASHA:WHY NOT?**

**ME: IT'S NOT NICE. SAY YOU'RE SORRY!**

**INUYASHA:NO**

**ME:DO IT!**

**INUYASHA:NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**KAGOME:SIT BOY! PLEASE IGNORE HIM. HE'S JUST A RUDE PERSON**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Koga**

Allie had just passed out after being almost choked to death.

_I sure hope she is okay. _Koga thought as he took in Allie's sleeping form. Naraku was going to pay for this. Koga would make sure of it.

"Koga! Is Allie okay?" Haley yelled as she ran over to them.

"Yeah, she just passed out. She looks like she is breathing too," Koga said.

"Really? That's good to hear!" Haley said when she got to them. She looked down at Allie with a relieved look on her face.

Koga had to give her credit. For someone who was supposed to be her rival in love, Haley cared a lot about Allie's safety.

"Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled. They looked behind them to see Naraku spewing his nasty Miasma towards Kagome and the others.

Koga growled. He really hated that Naraku. Not only had he put one of the girls he was friends with in peril, but now Naraku was trying to kill the woman Koga knew he loved.

_If he so much as harms one hair on Kagome's head, Naraku is going to pay dearly! And Inuyasha better make sure that miasma doesn't touch Kagome or he is a goner as well! _Koga yelled in his mind. He was totally focused on Kagome right now and nothing would distract him from protecting her.

**Haley**

Haley looked on with a sad look in her eyes. From the moment Koga yelled Allie's name she knew she was losing this battle.

And now that Koga's attention had diverted to Kagome, she had a feeling Allie was too.

_No! I may be losing this battle to Allie, but I will not let us both lose it to that Kagome girl! Kagome has a guy already and that is Inuyasha! Anyone with half a brain can see that! And Koga can see it too I know it! I will do whatever it takes to get his mind off of Kagome and on one of us! Even if that means losing him to Allie! _Haley screamed in her head as she looked at Koga.

"Haley, do me a favor and watch over Allie," Koga whispered to her, yanking her from her thoughts.

"What? But I'm not strong enough to protect her!" Haley told him.

"Haley. You are plenty strong! You and I both know that! So protect your friend while I go help those guys defeat Naraku!" Koga said, looking Haley in the eye and holding her shoulders. He started to run off.

"Which is more important to you? Making sure Allie is okay and safe from that monster, or getting your butt kicked by Naraku again?" Haley whispered. Koga heard her question and he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked, disbelieving what she just said.

"You heard me. Which is more important to you? Allie's safety or getting your butt kicked by that monster?" Haley yelled at him.

"I'm not going to get my butt kicked! If anyone's butt is going to be kicked it is that sick bastard Naraku!" Koga yelled at her.

"You haven't been able to defeat him so far! What makes you think you can now when you no longer have your jewel shards?" Haley yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She was trying desperately to keep him by Allie's side.

Koga was speechless. Haley had never yelled like that at him, much less insult him openly.

"Koga! She's right. Why don't you skip this battle and leave it to us?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up, mutt! As long as I am breathing I can fight! And like I'm going to let you hold the glory of defeating this monster once and for all!" Koga yelled at him.

"What? Why don't you hold your pride and run away? You have to protect those two! You promised that girl's cousin didn't you?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"They can take care of themselves!" Koga yelled.

"You idiot! Look at their conditions! They're both beat up and the one lying on the ground is almost dead from Naraku choking her! Are you that stupid?" Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Koga said. He then looked back at Haley and Allie and then his eyes got big.

Haley looked down at herself. She had many scratches and bruises from when she fought Naraku. She could also see fresh blood dripping from her leg.

Then she looked at Allie. She was even worse. Allie had a huge bruise all around her neck. She also had many places where Naraku must have hit her with his tentacles when they were being choked.

_Wow, we do look pretty beaten up,_ Haley thought. Then she noticed that she couldn't see Allie breathing.

"Allie?" Haley whispered. She waited a moment to see if Allie's chest would move at all. Then she screamed.

"ALLIE!"

"Haley! What's wrong with her?" Koga yelled. He had sprinted back to them, only to be blocked by Naraku's tentacle slamming in front of him. Koga and Haley looked up to see Naraku smirking.

"Naraku! What do you think you're doing?" Koga yelled at him.

"Preventing you from stealing my Allie away from me," Naraku said. Then his tentacle wrapped around Allie and picked her up.

"Oh no you don't!" Koga yelled. He jumped up and then punched Naraku's tentacle.

The tentacle split and miasma spilled out.

"Watch out, Koga!" Haley yelled. Koga grabbed Allie and then covered her mouth with his hand.

Koga landed just a few feet away from Haley.

They then looked back up to see no sign of Naraku.

**Ashley**

"I wonder how those two are doing?" I wondered.

"Who?" Rin asked as she jumped over a rock that was in the road.

"My friends, Allie and Haley," I said as I brought my thumb to my mouth and bit the nail in worry.

"I'm sure they are doing fine. They have that wolf guy to protect them, don't they?" Rin tried to assure me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Rin," I said, fake smiling at her.

But even with the thought of him protecting those two, I still had a bad feeling. But I couldn't tell a little girl like Rin that, now could I?

Ahead of us, Sesshomaru had stopped walking.

"My lord?" Jaken asked, looking up at the powerful demon lord.

"We will camp here tonight," he said abruptly.

"But, but my lord. The sun hasn't even set yet," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru glared at him over his shoulder and the imp flinched.

"What, what I meant was that I will set up camp right away, my lord!" Jaken stuttered. I chuckled silently.

"Ashley, come with me. Rin, you are to stay here with Jaken and help him set up camp. Am I understood?" he said to Rin. Albeit a lot more gently than he said to Jaken.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! The camp will be all set up for when you and Ashley return!" Rin said. He nodded and began to walk away. I followed him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" I asked when we were far enough away from Rin and Jaken.

"I smell a little human boy. The same one that tried to kill Rin before," Sesshomaru muttered.

"What? Who would want to kill or even hurt Rin?" I asked, bewildered that someone would do such a thing.

"To get to me. They know Rin is like a daughter to me. So they are trying to hurt my pride," Sesshomaru whispered to me.

"I see," I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone who looked like the boy I saw in Naraku's castle. I looked.

"It is him," I whispered.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his gaze on me.

"I just saw the same boy that I once saw in Naraku's castle," I explained.

"What did he look like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He had on a demon slayer's outfit," I said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the part of the forest I was staring at.

"Show me where you saw this boy," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I was not going to let him start ordering me around even if I liked him.

"Was I not clear?" he asked.

"Oh you were perfectly clear. I'm just not going to let you order me around, even if I do like you," I explained, crossing my arms and closing my eyes in protest.

Then I felt his fingers under my chin. He tilted my face up and gently pressed his lips against mine. I opened my hazel eyes to meet his amber ones.

"_Please _show me where you saw him," Sesshomaru whispered as he gazed into my eyes.

"That's better. Alright, I'll show you," I whispered back, looking into his eyes as well.

**TADA! A LONGER CHAPTER!**

**JUST LIKE I PROMISED!**

**THE THANKS GO TO:**

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON94 **

**RANDOM**

**FEATHERHEAD56792634**

**GEGA567324**

**AWESOMEGIRL**

**SPARKLES**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Haley**

"Damn it! He got away!" Koga yelled as he gently placed Allie down on the ground.

"It's a good thing he did. At least for right now," Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

"You stupid mutt! Why didn't you finish him off when you had the chance?" Koga yelled at him.

"What? You're the one who wouldn't shut up and protect these two!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

"Why you!" Koga began to yell.

"Koga! Inuyasha is right! Right now, we need to focus on their injuries. Why don't we all head back to Kaede's village so she can heal them?" Miroku suggested.

"Yes, those two need medical attention right away," Sango agreed with Miroku.

"Can't you just have that flea of yours suck up the bad stuff?" Koga asked.

"Idiot! Mioga only sucks up poison! From what I can tell, they didn't get any miasma. If they did, Haley wouldn't be standing, she would be lying down unconscious like Allie!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess you are right. We will follow you to this Kaede's village," Koga gave in. He picked up Allie and began to walk. "Come on, Haley." Haley nodded then followed them.

After a few steps, Haley began to really feel the pain in her leg and she began to limp as well as fall behind the rest of them.

**Kagome**

"Hey, Inuyasha! Look!" Kagome said. They looked back to see Haley far behind them, trying to catch up.

"You think we should wait for her?" he asked.

"Of coarse we should! What kind of question is that?" she asked him, slightly narrowing her eyebrows.

"Fine. We'll wait for the stupid girl," he muttered.

"Sit," she whispered. He fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled with his face in the dirt.

"For being so mean to her! She is injured you know!" Kagome yelled at him.

"So what?"

"So you should at least try to be nice to her!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha began to stand.

"I'm waiting for her, ain't I?" Inuyasha said.

"That's not called nice, that's called polite!"

"Would you two be quiet? You're going to wake Allie up," Miroku whispered.

"That's right. Wait, is she even breathing?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Now that I think of it, I don't think I feel her breathing," Koga said. He took Allie of his back and had her lean against one of his arms. He placed his ear on her chest and listened to her lungs.

"Yeah, she's breathing. Not a lot but she's still breathing. We need to hurry. Her heartbeat is slowing down too," Koga said. They all nodded. "Inuyasha, I think Haley's starting to reach her limit. Would you mind carrying her?"

"No way! There is no way in hell that I am going to carry that bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Like I would let you carry me, you jerk!" Haley said as she got to them.

"Who's the jerk?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You're the jerk, you jerk!" Haley yelled at Inuyasha.

"How am I a jerk?" he yelled at her, ignoring Kagome.

"You call me the b word all the time! I've only heard you call me by name once! And you are never nice to me so of coarse I would call you a jerk!" Haley yelled.

"B word? You mean bitch? You know, you can say bitch. Its not like we would think bad of you or anything," Inuyasha said.

"I don't swear! I have never sworn and I am never going to!" Haley yelled.

"Whatever! Let's just keep going!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine!" Haley muttered. Kagome sighed. They began walking again.

A few minutes later they heard a thump behind them.

"What was that?" Sango asked. They all looked behind them to see Haley face down in the dirt.

"Looks like the bitch has passed out," Inuyasha muttered.

"Would you stop calling her that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just pfted and looked away.

Kagome groaned.

"Inuyasha, would you just carry her? Koga's already carrying Allie and Kagome can't carry her because she has her arrows on her back!" Shippou said.

"Shut it, Shippou," Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Why should I? I'm only stating the facts! Why don't you just man up and carry her?"

"You little twerp!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just carry her!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Everyone flinched. Then Inuyasha, grumbling, picked up Haley and carried her on his back.

**Ashley**

We continued to look for the boy that I had seen in the woods.

"Which way do you think he went? He couldn't have gotten far," I whispered.

"I can still smell his scent. He isn't that far," Sesshomaru said. I nodded. Sesshomaru then lead us to a lake.

It was so pretty. It sparkled in the moonlight.

"Wow!" was all I said as I took in the view.

"Look," Sesshomaru said after a moment. He pointed down to the edge of the lake. I looked and saw the boy that we were following.

He was looking at the lake. I couldn't tell what his face looked like since he was facing away from us.

Sesshomaru then began to walk to the boy and I followed.

When he got to the boy, he picked him up by the neck.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked, glancing back at me.

"You can't just pick up people by the throat while they aren't looking!" I said.

All the while, the boy was trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

Sesshomaru pondered what I said for a moment then let the boy drop to the ground. The boy then began to gasp for air.

"Please let me handle this," I whispered in his ear. He then looked at me and nodded. He stepped back and let me take charge of the situation.

"Hey, little boy. Could you tell us your name?" I asked the boy as I got down to his level.

"Why should I tell you my name?" he asked, obviously cautious of me.

"We just want to see if you are the same boy we are looking for," I said.

"I see. Then my name is Kohaku," he answered.

"Sesshomaru? Is the boy you are looking for named Kohaku?" I asked Sesshomaru over my shoulder.

"I do not know his name," Sesshomaru simply said.

"That's no help. Say, Kohaku. Did you work for Naraku recently?" I asked him.

"Yes, but not under my own free will. He erased my memory and I just recently recovered it," he answered.

"Then he is the same boy that tried to kill Rin," Sesshomaru walked up to the boy and glared at him.

"No! I didn't! I mean, I didn't mean to! I mean, I was controlled by Naraku to do that!" Kohaku tried to defend himself.

"I see," Sesshomaru said.

"What are you going to do, Sesshomaru? Now that you know he didn't personally want to harm Rin," I asked him.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said, still glaring at Kohaku.

"Hey, Kohaku. Are you friends with Rin?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Then that's that. You can't harm him," I said as I stood up.

"What do you mean I can't harm him?" Sesshomaru asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, he is important to Rin. I'm sure she would be sad if she heard that her friend was killed. And I'm almost positive that you don't want to make her sad, Sesshomaru," I said.

He sighed.

"I guess you are correct. Let's just head back," Sesshomaru said. He began to head back to the forest.

"Very well," I said. "Goodbye, Kohaku! Nice to meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you too. Um, actually, I have a question," Kohaku said.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"Ashley, you don't need to answer him. Let's head back now," Sesshomaru said. He had stopped and was now waiting for me to follow him.

"Well, I want to see what he has to say. Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it, Kohaku?" I asked Kohaku.

"I was wondering if I could, um, join you guys in traveling?" he asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Don't you want to think about it, Sesshomaru? I mean, this boy needs our help!" I said.

"Aren't you searching for Naraku for vengence? I could help you look for him!" Kohaku yelled.

"What?" Sesshomaru's interest was peaked. So was mine.

"How can you help us look for him?" I asked him.

"Naraku is trying to complete the sacred jewel. My guess is that right about now he is going after the wolf demon Koga's jewel shards that were embedded in his legs. After that, I am almost certain that he will come after me. If I stay with you, then you will be able to kill him," Kohaku explained.

Sesshomaru thought about the options for a while.

"Do as you please," he said. Then he turned and walked into the forest.

"By the way, that was his approval to travel with us!" I said. I smiled at him. "Come on! Let's catch up to him!"

Kohaku nodded and we both ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

**HELLO GUYS!**

**WOW**

**CHAPTER 30**

**AND THERES MORE TO COME!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS **

**THANKS:**

**HALEY**

**HEART**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**PLEASE PEOPLE, **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU **

**THINK ABOUT THE STORY IF YOU DON'T **

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS**

**THIS FRIDAY INSTEAD OF ONE!**

**PWEASE? :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ashley**

We walked through the forest back to where Sesshomaru and I first saw Kohaku hiding behind a tree.

After a few minutes the night's light started to break through. After a moment, I saw the huge field that Sesshomaru and I had first seen Kohaku.

"Wow, I didn't realize the field was this pretty!" I whispered. I stared in awe at the sight of the darkish flowers that seemed to never end. Also, there was a small pond on the opposite end of the field that we were on. It seemed kind of menacing with its black waters but also cute with its size.

"I think your term does it injustice," Sesshomaru said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Even beautiful doesn't suit it. More like breath-taking," I whispered, not wanting to break the field's enchantment.

He nodded. Then he turned to Kohaku.

"You will go on ahead. Our camp is just straight ahead. Once you see Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un then you are there. If Jaken asks you any questions about why are you with us, tell him I said to wait until we get back then ask Ashley. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru said. Kohaku nodded as he took in the information.

"Good. Now go," Sesshomaru ordered.

"See you later, Kohaku," I said. He bowed then went ahead of us.

"Now, why is it you wanted him to go ahead of us?" I asked Sesshomaru when Kohaku was out of earshot.

"I wanted to talk to you," he simply said. He began to walk to the pond. Once he noticed I wasn't following he stopped then turned and looked at me. "You coming?" he asked. I nodded then ran to his side.

"So, what's up?" I asked. We began to walk to the pond together.

"Do you honestly trust that boy?" he asked.

"He seems like a decent enough boy," I responded.

"That's not what I asked," he pointed out. I sighed.

"I can't really say, Sesshomaru. My motto is that I trust a person until they give me reason not to. Like Naraku. He has never gotten my trust nor will he ever," I said.

"But hasn't the boy given you reason not to trust him?" he asked. We stopped when we reached the waters edge then sat down in the soft grass.

"Personally, no. I'm not entirely sure what he has done to anyone else. But you know, trust is a touchy thing. It takes a long time to forge trust between people but it only takes one mistake to break it. So as far as I'm concerned, he is a trustworthy person," I said.

"I see. Then if you are willing to trust him, I shall give him a chance. As long as he doesn't interfere with what I have planned and doesn't harm you or Rin," Sesshomaru said as he gazed at the water.

"That is very noble of you, Sesshomaru," I told him, looking at him.

"I'm not doing it for the boy's sake," he clarified, looking at me then.

"Then for whose sake are you doing it for?" I asked.

"For a smart woman, you sure can be clueless sometimes," he said. Before I had time to respond, he placed his lips on mine.

I let our conversation end and just enjoyed the sweet kiss.

Our kiss ended just a minute later.

I opened my eyes to see his amber ones practically looking into my soul. He seemed to like what he saw.

Suddenly a breeze came and it sent chills down my spine.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Just a little," I laughed. "Don't worry about it, it'll pass."

Then another chilling wind came and it sent even more chills down my spine. He raised an eyebrow this time.

"As soon as this wind dies down it will pass," I said, slightly glaring at the wind, cursing it for ruining our moment.

Sesshomaru chuckled. He stood up and walked around me. I attempted to get up.

"Please, just stay seated," he said. I nodded.

He then sat behind me, his legs were on either side of me, and he pulled me into his chest.

"Warmer?" he whispered into my ear, sending different chills down my spine. I looked to my right to see his head resting on my shoulder. I blushed to see him so close.

"Y-yeah. I am," I stuttered. He just chuckled as he continued looking at me. I quickly kissed his cheek then snuggled into his chest.

For some unknown reason I looked up at the sky. It was filled with many stars, but I couldn't see a moon.

"Where's the moon?" I asked.

"Hm?" he asked as if he was coming out of some trance.

"The moon. It's not in the sky," I said, pointing to the sky. He looked up then looked around at the sky to see that I was correct.

"Ashley, have you never heard of a new moon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"So that's what it is called?" I asked. He blinked twice.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. Of coarse I am serious!" I said. He sighed.

"Then yes. That is what it is called," he whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, cool," I muttered.

"Yes, yes. Cool. Now, can we stop focusing on the moon?" he asked. He turned my head and kissed me again.

Yes, yes we can.

**Allie**

The pain Allie felt was unbearable. Her throat hurt as well as several places on her body. The worst pain was the one in her lungs. She was struggling to breathe. That Naraku had made her airways close and she couldn't figure out how to open them.

_Darn it! If I survive this then I am going to make sure Naraku dies! Whether it is by my hand or someone else's. I don't care who kills him, I just want him dead! He is causing too much pain for everyone. Including me. _Allie thought as she continued to fight with the airways in her throat.

Then she felt something other than pain. She thought she felt something press against her chest three times. Then she felt something press against her mouth and forced her airways to open. After a moment, the thing went away from her mouth and pressed on her chest again.

Suddenly Allie took a huge breath of air.

"Koga! Stop, she's breathing!" someone said to Koga.

"What? Allie? Allie! Can you hear me?" Koga yelled.

"K-Koga?" Allie asked. A moment later she opened her eyes to see Koga's teal ones staring at her.

"Allie! You're alive!" he yelled, happiness and relief clear in his eyes. She started to feel her cheeks heat up.

"Uh, yeah. I am," she said, pushing herself up to sit. Then she noticed Haley laying down a few feet away.

"What happened to Haley?" Allie asked, looking at Koga.

"She tried to walk with us on her own. Eventually the pain caught up to her and she collapsed. Inuyasha carried her the rest of the way," Koga explained, looking at Haley.

"Inuyasha carried her? Why didn't you?" Allie asked.

"I was carrying you. I can only carry one person at a time," Koga explained.

"Oh, I see."

"I see that you are awake. How are you feeling, Allie?" Kagome asked as she appeared from behind Allie.

"Uh, I guess better than before," she answered.

"That's good to hear!" Kagome smiled.

"Are you hungry, Allie?" Koga asked Allie.

"No. Not really," Allie said. Her stomach begged to differ. It growled loudly and Allie began to laugh nervously. "Okay, maybe a little." That caused everyone to laugh.

**HELLO PEOPLE! **

**I KNOW I USUALLY UPDATE ON MONDAYS AND FRIDAYS**

**BUT MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE AN AGREMENT**

**SO I SHALL BE UPDATING TWO MORE CHAPTERS A WEEK **

**AS LONG AS THEY KEEP THEIR END OF THE BARGAIN.**

**ANWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS:**

**HALEY**

**PANDALOVER(I LOVE UR USERNAME BTW)**

**SOURGIRL**

**FRAN46636464**

**DOGLOVER4652684**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET PER CHAPTER THE LONGER THE CHAPTER WILL BE!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW?**

**PWEASE? (GIVES PUPPY DOG EYES)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Allie**

"Here, Allie. Have a piece of fish!" Shippou said as he passed a fish to Allie.

"Oh, thanks Shippou!" Allie said as she took the fish and hungrily ate it.

"Looks like you are really hungry! Has Koga been feeding you two at all?" Kagome asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah he feeds us. I'm just hungry most of the time. Ask Ashley, she'll agree with me," Allie laughed.

"Oh, I see. Well, eat up! There's plenty to go around!" Kagome said as she passed Allie another fish.

"Okay!" Allie laughed as she accepted the fish.

Allie felt she hadn't laughed this much since the three of them first went into that burned down village. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Suddenly Allie felt sad.

"Hey, what's wrong Allie?" Koga asked her. Allie looked to see him sitting down next to her with concern in his teal eyes.

"Nothing really. It just seems like so long ago that Haley, Ashley, and I met you all back in that burned down village. I think that was the last time I laughed with my heart," Allie muttered.

"Yeah, it's rare when someone gets to laugh wholeheartedly while a war like this is going on," Koga agreed, staring at his own fish.

"So many lives have been lost. So many things sacrificed. It's a wonder how anyone can remain sane with all this insanity running amok," Kagome said.

"Well, with the help of friends it is possible. Plus, it's not like we are just sitting around doing nothing. We are all trying to end this war in some way," Sango said as she and Miroku approached them.

"How? How on Earth are we trying to end the war? As far as I can see, I am only trying to kill Naraku for vengeance for killing my comrades!" Koga said.

"But you see, Koga. In a way, we are trying to prevent Naraku from using the jewel for evil purposes. Who knows? Maybe we can even find a way to end the war with the sacred jewel!" Miroku said.

"I don't see how. Isn't this war about the sacred jewel?" Koga said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Miroku slumped into the wall behind him.

"But we have to figure out someway to stop this war. It can't go on forever, can it?" Sango asked, suddenly sounding hopeless.

"It doesn't. I'm sure when it stops, but all I know is that this war eventually stops!" Kagome suddenly said.

"How do you know, Kagome?" Allie asked.

"Oh, you don't know. Do you, Allie?" Shippou asked her, running up to stand in front of Allie.

"Know what?" Allie asked.

"Kagome is not from this time period. She is from the future. By the way, Kagome, are you sure the war isn't still going on in your time? I mean there could still be demons fighting in secret over the shikon jewel," Sango said.

"Well, you see there are things in my time which make it easier for us to observe things from the sky and underwater too. As far as we know, there are no demons left on Earth," Kagome said.

"Really? Wow," Allie said.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

Awkward silence filled the air.

It was then that Haley started to show signs of life.

**Haley**

Haley was in severe pain. Her leg felt like it was on fire and the skin on her throat hurt too.

_Darn that Naraku. Why does he have to be so mean?_ Haley thought as she continued to dream with her pain.

"Ah, quit whining!" two voices yelled. Haley looked up to see Ashley and Inuyasha standing next to each other and staring down at her. Ashley's stare was more of a mock-annoyance whereas Inuyasha's was real annoyance.

"But I like whining!" Haley whined.

"Yeah, I know," Ashley said. "You okay?"

"Does it matter if she's okay? What matters is that she stop whining!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, you're whining about her whining. So the way I see you should just shut up and see if she's okay. The sooner she feels better the sooner she stops whining. Trust me," Ashley told Inuyasha.

"She's eventually going to start whining about something else though. Why can't we just beat her up now to keep her from whining later?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey!" Haley began to protest.

"Over my dead body!" Ashley interrupted.

"Say what?" Inuyasha then began to glare at Ashley.

"I will not let anyone besides me, Allie, and one of our other friends to harm Haley!" Ashley yelled, getting between Haley and Inuyasha.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"She's my best friend! Practically my sister! And it is the big sister's job as well as a best friend's job not to let harm come to her sister/best friend!" Ashley yelled.

"Does your big sister protect you? Does Haley ever protect you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I haven't seen my big sister in years and I was too young to remember if she ever had to. And I know that if Haley had to protect me, she would!" Ashley screamed.

"She's right! I so would protect Ashley if she needed my protection! It wouldn't be much protection since she is stronger than me when she is in her demon form, but I would protect nonetheless!" Haley yelled at him.

He hmphed then began to walk away.

"Wouldn't this be around the time he would call me the b-word?" Haley asked Ashley. She looked up to see what Ashley would say, but when she did she saw Ashley starting to fade away.

"Ashley? What's happening to you?" she asked.

"Don't worry. It's just that my role in this dream in coming to a close. And in an answer to your question, maybe Inuyasha is tolerating you more and more. Who knows? He might even be opening up to you," Ashley said. With that thought said, she disintegrated and left Haley alone.

"Ashley? Ashley! Don't leave me alone!" Haley yelled.

Haley jolted up to a sitting position.

"Haley? Are you okay?" she heard someone ask.

"Did you have a nightmare?" another asked. Haley temporarily forgot about what Ashley said and focused on the present.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said are you okay?" Allie asked.

"Allie! You're okay!" Haley said, completely diverting the topic to Allie.

"Uh, yeah. I'm mostly okay," Allie said, looking at Haley like she was crazy. Well, that was actually the same look Allie and Ashley had most of the time whenever Haley changed a topic.

"That's good!" she said.

"Um, Haley?" Haley looked down to see Shippou looking up at her with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" Haley asked. For a moment she thought she saw something outside the hut. "Yeah, besides my leg hurting, I am okay."

"That's good!" Shippou smiled.

"Hey, Kagome?" Haley asked.

"Hm? Yes, Haley?" Kagome said as she took some fish away from the fire.

"Who was the one that carried me here? Cuz from I can remember, Koga was carrying Allie, you were carrying your arrow things, and Kirara was carrying Miroku and Sango," Haley asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha carried you," she simply said. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little hungry," Haley admitted.

"Good! Grab some fish! There is plenty to go around!" Kagome said. She smiled at Haley.

"Okay!" she said, smiling as well. She grabbed the first fish she could reach and chowed down.

After a few fish, Haley started to realize that Inuyasha wasn't in the hut.

"Um, Kagome?" Haley asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked. She was in the middle of healing one of Allie's wounds.

"I was wondering, where is Inuyasha?" Haley asked.

"Oh, he is out by the lake. But I suggest you don't bother him until tomorrow morning. He is still crabby that he had to carry you," Kagome said as she stopped what she was doing and turned to Haley.

"I see. Well, thanks," Haley said.

She didn't care what kind of mood he was in. She was going to get her apology and thank out of the way. Haley wanted to focus on more important things. Like keeping Koga away from Kagome and pushing him towards Allie.

Suddenly a breeze came that made Haley shiver.

"Man, that's cold," Haley whispered.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice behind her asked. She jumped around and got in a defensive position. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw a human that kind of looked like Inuyasha, except this human had black hair and brown eyes.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Haley said warily.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" he asked.

"Don't be full of yourself," Haley muttered.

"Well, since you don't know who I am. I will give you a few pointers. First, your defensive position sucks. I could easily make you fall down, even in this form," the mystery man said.

"Say what?" Haley said, she looked down at her body to see that he was slightly right.

"Here, I'll show you," he said. He approached her and moved her arms and legs so that she could defend herself better in battle.

Then he proceeded to show her how to punch with her body instead of brute strength.

Haley learned a lot of things that night. One of them being to not judge a book by its cover.

**HELL0 PEOPLE! **

**SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LATE A NIGHT**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 32!**

**I KNOW I PROMISED MY FRIENDS THIS WOULD BE**

**A LONGER CHAPTER BUT I JUST GOT TIRED**

** AND I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP THE CHAPTER**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU TWO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**I HAVE PIE/CANDY/ANYTHING SWEET THAT YOU LIKE!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**PWEASE? ^^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Haley**

"So who are you, anyway?" Haley asked the mystery man after he finished teaching her how to use her claws right.

"Hm? You don't need to know," he said. He crossed his arms and looked at the sky. Haley kept looking at him. There was something about him that seemed really familiar.

"But I do. I need to thank you properly for teaching me how to fight better!" Haley said, stepping closer to him as she was talking.

He glanced at her as she approached.

"No, you don't. All I did was make you a better fighter so you could help your comrades," he muttered.

"How did you know I was traveling with other people?" Haley asked. She stopped walking when she was by his side.

"Call it a hunch," he said. Haley let it go at that.

"Okay, I guess," she muttered. She then followed his gaze up into the sky. There was no moon out tonight. Only stars. That reminded Haley of all the times Ashley would ask where the moon had gone. Of coarse, all those times she was loopy and didn't really think straight. But she sure was funny whenever she was tired.

Thinking of those memories made Haley chuckle a little, which caused the mystery man to look at Haley with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something from a long time ago. Or was it a long time ago? To be honest, I don't even think it was that long ago," Haley said.

"You're not making that much sense," he pointed out. Haley laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she said. The guy chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll bet you do," he agreed.

Both of their gazes went back to the moonless sky.

"It sure is beautiful tonight. Except for the moon not being out," Haley whispered more to herself than to the guy.

"Yeah. Beautiful," he agreed.

They stared at the sky for quite some time.

"Haley!" someone yelled. It sounded like Kagome.

"I guess that's my que to leave. Thank you for the lessons. They really helped," Haley bowed and was off.

**Inuyasha**

_I guess she really didn't recognize me. That's good. At least now she won't slow either of them down. That is, if she continues to travel with Koga. I kind of doubt it, though. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

He sighed as he took one last glance at the moonless night sky. It really was beautiful. And that girl didn't seem half-bad when she wasn't yelling at him.

"What is it?" he asked Kagome when he reached her.

"Did Haley see you in your human form?" she asked. She sounded really worried. As if Haley would go and tell everyone she knew when his transformation came around each month.

"Yeah, but she didn't recognize me," he said.

"How could you let her see you?" she asked. She looked like she was slightly disappointed in him.

"It doesn't matter if she saw me because she didn't know it was me!" he said a little louder.

"It does too matter! What if she eventually realizes that that was you in your human form? What happens then, Inuyasha?" she said a little louder too.

"Will you be quieter? Do you want the whole village to hear us?" he yelled. She quickly covered her mouth.

"But, Inuyasha. What do you think will happen if she does find out?" Kagome repeated her question in a much quieter tone.

"It's not like she is the kind of person to go blabber what she knows to everyone she sees," Inuyasha muttered.

"How do you know that? We've only met her a few times and all you two have done every time is yell at each other! To be honest, I don't think she is that trustworthy. She seems a bit shady to me," Kagome whispered.

"Shady? How?" Inuyasha couldn't think of one shady thing about that girl. Annoying, yes. But shady?

"I don't know. It just seems like she is hiding something very important," Kagome said as she looked back at the hut where Haley was just entering now.

He thought about that for a moment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he finally said. He honestly didn't.

**Ashley**

A cold wind blew over me as I stood over the graves of my three closest friends. I began crying.

"Why? Why did this happen? How could someone do this? He took away my closest friends! My best friends! If he wasn't already dead, I swear I would have gotten vengeance for you three! Damn it! I hate this!" I yelled. My knees gave out and I continued crying over their graves.

It just wasn't fair! None of them did anything wrong! They were all unnecessary victims! They all gave up their lives just to end this stupid war!

And I was too weak to stop them from dying.

I am always too weak when it comes to things like this. I don't like stopping people from doing what they think is right. I mean, it's their lives so they should be allowed to do what they want with it. But, I just feel so empty inside once they left.

"Ashley?" Sesshomaru said. I didn't look up at him as he approached me.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Not good. My three best friends just died and I was too weak to prevent their deaths!" I said, letting more and more tears fall from my eyes.

"Ashley, you are not weak. You are a very strong woman. Trust me," he said. He turned me around and pulled me into a hug. I sniffed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He kissed my hair and just let me cry into his chest.

"Hey, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Do me a favor. Wake up from this horrible dream," he whispered. Huh? This was a dream?

I closed my eyes then began to feel his hand whipping away my tears.

I opened my eyes again to see him looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"You're finally awake," he said, sighing quietly with relief. As he said this, a breeze came that blew our hair around us. Or rather, behind him. I also noted that he was carrying me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About ten hours," he said.

"What? Ten hours? How could I have been asleep that long?" I asked, surprised. I never usually slept that long.

"I have no idea. But I suggest you not squirm around that much right now," he said.

"Why?" I asked, then I started to feel a breeze coming at us.

"Just look down, that is unless you are afraid of heights," he said. I slightly narrowed my eyes at him then looked down.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. He chuckled very quietly. We were at least a few miles off the ground. "How long have we been flying?"

"Only a few hours. We were going to wait until you woke but then you started to take too long and Lord Sesshomaru had caught Naraku's scent," Jaken explained. I looked to see that Rin, Kohaku, and him were riding on Ah-Un.

"Really? You did? Why didn't you wake me up? I wouldn't have minded," I told him.

"At first you seemed so peaceful. Only recently did you start to cry in your sleep. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Just a really bad dream is all," I said.

"Would you like to talk about it once we land?" he offered. I shook my head.

"No, I would just rather forget about the dream," I said. He nodded and looked ahead.

"He's close," Sesshomaru said, changing the topic.

"Naraku?" I guessed.

"Yes. As well as your friends," he said.

"Really?" I asked. I was getting a little excited. I haven't seen those two for so long.

I wonder how they are. I hope they are all right.

"Yes. But be warned. Naraku might only need one more jewel shard. And we have it. We might be in for a big fight," Sesshomaru warned me.

"I understand," I said. We all flew in silence for about a half-hour before Sesshomaru began to descend.

Ah-Un followed him.

Once we reached the ground Sesshomaru put me on my feet.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded then looked up. I followed his gaze to see Naraku smirking down at us.

"Thank you so much for bringing Kohaku to me, Sesshomaru," Naraku said.

"I didn't bring him for you, Naraku. He just came with us and we happened to see you here," Sesshomaru said. I assumed he was partially assuring me that he didn't form an alliance with Naraku.

"I guess that is true," Naraku said.

"Naraku!" multiple voices yelled. I looked to our left to see Sesshomaru's little half-brother, Inuyasha, and his friends running towards us. I also saw Allie, Haley, and Koga with them. Allie and Haley looked a little roughed up.

"So, I did sense your presence, Naraku," a voice above us and to the right said. I looked up to see a priestess who looked a lot like Kagome.

"Kikyo, how nice of you to join us today," Naraku said.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

"You are all just in time to see me complete the sacred jewel," Naraku said. Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle.

"What the?" I looked down to see one of his tentacles wrapped around my ankle.

"Jaken! Take Rin and the boy away from here!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken said. "Come on, you two! We need to get out of their way!"

The three climbed on Ah-Un and they started to fly away.

While Sesshomaru was distracted by protecting those two kids, Naraku quickly pulled me up so that I was hanging upside down. He then did the same with Allie and Haley.

All three of us screamed.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Haley! Allie!" Inuyasha's group yelled.

"Naraku, let us down!" we yelled.

"Sesshomaru, do you honestly think I will let the last sacred jewel shard go?" Naraku smirked. He sent multiples of his tentacles towards Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and Ah-Un.

Rin yelled.

Suddenly two spiritual arrows shot through many of the tentacles. But not enough. Two of the tentacles grabbed Kohaku and brought him to Naraku.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled. She hopped onto the two-tailed demon cat and tried to get Kohaku out of Naraku's grasp.

But she wasn't fast enough.

Naraku tore the sacred jewel fragment out from Kohaku's back. Then he let Kohaku fall to the ground below.

"Kohaku!" she screamed. They then dove towards Kohaku and caught him before he could hit the ground.

While she was left trying to bring him back to life, Naraku was putting the jewel shard into the now complete sacred jewel shard.

**HELLO PEOPLE! **

**HERE IS CHAPTER 33!**

**THIS STORY IS STARTING TO COME TO A CLOSE.**

**I WILL MOST LIKELY PUT UP A POLL TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL.**

**BUT BE WARNED, IF I DO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS, **

**IT WON'T BE OUT FOR A WHILE.**

**I HAVE A LOT OF OTHER STORIES THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED TO**

**KEEP THIS STORY UPDATED FREQUENTLY.**

**SO, YEAH. VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. **

**AND IF DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT**

**JUST LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW**

**PLEASE. NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**CRAZYONE256**

**UNICORNSAREAWESOME**

**ALEXANDRAMARIA240**

**DRAMAGIRL56**

**PANDALOVER**

**ALLIE**

**FRANDA**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**AND LOOK! **

**THANKS TO YOUR MANY REVIEWS I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **

**PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS!**

**IF YOU DO I MIGHT EVEN STRECH THIS OUT TO 40 OR 50 CHAPTERS!**

**SO KEEP REVIEWING! PWEASE? (GIVES PUPPY DOG EYES)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Naraku**

Naraku couldn't believe this was really happening. After so many years searching for the sacred jewel. After so many months fighting Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru, and Koga. He finally completed the sacred jewel. He could finally become a full demon and get rid of that pesky human part of him that yearned for Kikyo.

Once he was a full demon, he could dispose of her without any guilt on his conscience. Without any remorse or regret.

He could destroy his enemies in one swoop. They were all gathered here before him, why not destroy them the moment he gains full demon powers? Let them be the first ones to face his wrath.

"Let us go, Naraku!" Ashley screamed.

"Now, why would I do that, Ashley?" Naraku smirked at her. She and that annoying friend of hers were always in his way of making Allie his.

And technically Allie was already his anyways. They have already slept together, even if Allie was under his spell.

Ashley growled at him the best she could in her human form.

"You can growl all you want. It doesn't turn you back into a demon now does it?" he taunted. For a moment he saw her eyes glow red, but that went away as fast as it came. That was going to be a problem.

"Why are you so mean, Naraku?" Haley yelled. Naraku briefly glanced at the sacred jewel. It still wasn't fully complete just yet. It just needed a few moments before the jewel merged together. Then he looked at Haley.

"You call it mean, I call it stating the facts," Naraku replied, chuckling.

"You are such a jerk, Naraku!" Allie yelled.

"I suggest you stop speaking as if you are my equal, Allie. You are my woman so you should just silence yourself before you get hurt," Naraku glared at her.

"Let's get this straight once and for all. I. Am. Not. Your. WOMAN! I don't belong to you! I don't even like you! I hate your guts and I always will!" Allie yelled at him.

Naraku didn't reply right away. He took in what Allie said.

"Very well then," he muttered. He violently tossed her down to the ground. If she wanted it that way, then so be it.

"Allie!" her friends yelled.

The wolf demon ran to catch her before she hit the ground. Unfortunately, he was just in time.

"Allie, I will tell you one thing before I transform," Naraku said, glaring violently at her.

"Yeah? What is that?" Allie asked, glaring right back at him.

"You will pay for going against me. Had you just joined my side you could have lived a lot longer," he said.

"I would rather die than join you!" Allie yelled.

"Very well then," he said. "You made your choice, and now your friends will pay the price!"

He sent more tentacles to Haley and Ashley and tightened the tentacles around them, causing them to scream in agony.

"Stop this, Naraku!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome and Kikyo whispered.

"My, my. Has the little half-breed fallen for yet another woman?" Naraku teased.

"What? N-not a chance!" Inuyasha's face reddened up.

It seemed like neither of the girls being crushed heard the conversation. But everyone else sure did.

"Inuyasha, is this true?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Is it true?" Kagome repeated the question, putting the idiotic mutt on the spot.

"No! It is not true! I have no feelings for her!" Inuyasha yelled, getting defensive.

They didn't seem to believe him.

"Which girl are you talking about, Inuyasha? Ashley or Haley?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Which one?" Kikyo and Sesshomaru asked, glaring at him. Inuyasha's face started to redden up and Naraku was chuckling.

"Damn it! Neither!" Inuyasha finally screamed.

They were all distracted long enough for the sacred jewel to be seconds away from being complete and in his total control.

**Allie**

Allie couldn't believe that her friend and cousin were in danger and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Plus she felt a little guilty because they were suffering because of her decision.

_Darn it! Why did this have to happen? Why does Naraku feel so strongly towards me anyway? _Allie screamed in her mind.

"Naraku! Let them go!" Allie tried yelling at him.

"Oh? Have you changed your mind, Allie?" Naraku smirked at her.

"No way! I meant what I said! I just want you let my friends go!" Allie yelled.

Naraku chuckled.

"Now that you say that, I think they aren't in enough pain yet," he said. He smirked and tightened his grip on them, causing them to scream louder.

"Ashley! Haley!" Allie yelled.

Suddenly there was a white streak that cut through all the tentacles that were squeezing the life out of Haley and Ashley. Before they starting falling, Naraku's miasma shot at them. Soaking their bodies with his poison. They fell to the ground moments later with a loud thud.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. He ran to Ashley and tried to see if she was still alive. He scooped her up in his arms and put his head to her chest to hear her heartbeat. Meanwhile, everyone else was focused on Haley.

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran to Haley to also see if she was alive and breathing.

"How is she, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking over his shoulder at Haley.

"She's still breathing. But not much. And I can barely hear her heartbeat!" Inuyasha said.

"Is Mioga here?" Kagome asked. Allie and Koga ran over to join the group surrounding Haley.

"I doubt it. He's usually gone by the time things like this happen," Inuyasha muttered.

"That's true," Kagome agreed.

"Hey! I don't always run away! I had a feeling you might need my help when I saw those three girls being lifted up by Naraku!" the tiny flea appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder and yelled.

"So you're still here? Wow, I guess there's a first time for everything. Anyway, can you get rid of the miasma?" Inuyasha asked Mioga.

"Of coarse I can! I just need a few moments. Shippou, would you be able to sneak away from the battle ground and get the supplies?" Mioga asked.

"Yes! I'll do it!" the little fox child said. He then ran off to gather the supplies.

"Mioga, is there anything I can do?" Allie asked.

"You? Oh, you're this girl's friend are you not?" Mioga asked her.

"Of coarse I am!" Allie said.

"Then I think you should just stay by her side and try to keep her from leaving us all," Mioga said.

"Right! Okay, I'll do that!" Allie said. She knelt down by Haley's side then she realized something very important. "Sesshomaru! How is Ashley doing?" Allie turned around to face him.

"She's doing fine. She has some of my immunity to poison in her. I don't think she got too much miasma. All she needs is time to rest," Sesshomaru told her. Allie nodded.

She put her focus back on Haley as Mioga began to take the poison out of Haley's body.

_Come on, Haley. Stay strong!_ Allie mentally yelled at Haley.

**(Unknown person POV) on top of a cliff.**

"It seems like they just ignored us! How rude!" the guy who looked like a girl said.

"Now, now. You can't really blame them at the moment. Their precious women are hurt," the guy who was the leader said.

"Blah! Who needs women? They just get in the way!" the girly guy complained.

"Hey!" the girl who stood next to the leader guy said.

"Oh, sorry Nadyia. You are actually the exception the rule!" the girly guy defended. He was clearly afraid of her.

"That's what I thought!" Nadyia said. Crossing her arms, she looked back down at the scene her three friends were in. Two of them were severely injured and the other was paying attention to one more than the other. She really thought that Allie would have gone to Ashley first, seeing as they were cousins.

"What are you thinking, Nadyia?" the leader guy asked her.

"Just wondering why Sesshomaru is the only one paying attention to Ashley," Nadyia replied.

"I was wondering the same thing. Along with the fact that no one is noticing that Naraku is still floating right above them," the leader guy said.

"Yes, that is rather strange," Nadyia agreed, looking up to see Naraku glaring at the three of them. "And I have a feeling we are about to pay for interrupting their fight."

"I agree," the leader guy said, looking up at Naraku as well.

**HELLO! HERE IS CHAPTER 34!**

**JUST IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING, NADYIA IS ANOTHER **

**FRIEND OF MINE FROM SCHOOL **

**WHOM I PROMISED I WOULD ADD HER INTO THIS STORY**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**IF THERE IS AT LEAST FIVE MORE VOTES FOR YES THAN NO**

**THEN I WILL WRITE A SEQUAL!**

**SO PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS:**

**HALEY**

**FRANDA**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU TWO!**

**NOW, 102 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 33 CHAPTERS IS AWESOME**

**BUT I HAVE A NEW RULE**

**FOR EVERY 2 REVIEWS I GET**

**THAT WILL BE ANOTHER PAGE TO WRITE.**

**GET IT?**

**IF YOU REVIEW THEN THE CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**

**THAT GOES FOR EVERY STORY FROM NOW ON.**

**EVEN ON MY OTHER ACCOUNTS ON OTHER SITES.**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THOSE SITES JUST ASK IN YOUR REVIEW OR **

**SEND MY A PM.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was very worried at this point and didn't bother to hide it. His Ashley was on the verge of dyeing. And if she died, he couldn't save her. His sword could only bring a person back from the dead once.

"Don't you dare die on me, Ashley. You hear me?" he whispered to her as he held her close.

He felt her stir a little and pulled away from her.

She opened her beautiful hazel eyes moments later. Only, this time they weren't completely hazel. Her eyes had some of their old color mixed in with the hazel, and her hair was also slightly mixed with her old red color with her usual blonde hair.

"Ashley?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru? Ugh, what happened?" she asked, putting a hand to her head.

"Naraku almost killed you. If it weren't for someone cutting down his tentacles, you would have died for sure. It also helps that you have some of my immunity to poison in you. If you didn't you would have probably died as well," he said, looking at her for any signs of mortal wounds.

"Oh yeah. Wait, if I survived thanks to your immunity to poison then what about Haley? Did she receive the same amount of miasma as I did?" She asked, starting to grab hold of the situation.

"She seems fine. She is over there with everyone else. It looks like she is still unconscious though," he told her. With his help, she sat up and looked over at the huge crowd gathered around her friend.

"Can you help me stand up?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded and slung one of her arms around his shoulder.

"Hey! Is she okay?" Ashley asked when they reached the group.

"She's going to be fine. As long as Mioga can suck out the miasma then she will be fine," the younger priestess answered.

"I see. That's good to hear," Ashley replied.

"Oh, Ash! You're okay!" Ashley's cousin said. She jumped up and hugged her younger cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Sesshomaru and whoever cut down those tentacles," she said.

"Come to think of it, who did cut down those tentacles?" Allie asked as she let go of Ashley.

"Yo! If you're looking for who did that then look over here!" a voice from behind yelled. Everyone turned around and looked at three figures that were on top of a cliff.

"Who's that?" Allie and Ashley asked. From what Sesshomaru remembered those two seemed to make a habit of talking at the same time, even if they didn't try to.

"It couldn't be," Inuyasha muttered.

"Could it really be them?" Kagome asked.

"It's those freaks from Mount Hakurei? How are they still alive? Didn't we kill them?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I know we killed them," Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, so you all have finally noticed us?" Jakostu yelled. "It's about time!"

**Ashley**

"Who are those three?" I asked.

"One of them is called Jakostu. Is a creep beyond imagining, but his sword is deadly. One false move and you are as good as dead. Jakostu is the one on the far left. Bankostu is the leader of a group called the Band of Seven. He was the strongest of the group. Bankostu is the other guy. I'm not sure who the girl is though," Inuyasha explained.

"I see. Wait a sec, I think I might know that girl," I muttered, taking a closer look at the girl.

"Could that be Nadyia?" I asked myself.

"Who's Nadyia?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's another friend of mine. I haven't seen her in a long time though," I said.

"I see," he replied.

"Well, let's hope she's still on your side," Koga said.

"Don't worry. I'm positive she is. After all, Haley and I would be dead by now if she wasn't," I said.

"I guess that's true," Koga said.

Then Haley began to stir.

"Hey! Haley, you awake?" I asked, kneeling down to her side, right next to Allie.

"I think so," she muttered.

"What do you mean, you think so? You wouldn't have replied had you been sleeping," I pointed out. She laughed weakly.

"Yeah, that's true!" Haley laughed.

"By the way, you'll never guess who just saved our butts from Naraku's tentacles!" I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Nadyia!" I said.

"What? For real?" she asked, her eyes growing wide and her smile turning white as she showed her teeth.

"Yeah!" I said, smiling myself.

Haley looked around me to see Nadyia standing on top of the cliff that was behind us.

"Nad!" Haley yelled.

"Haley!" Nadyia yelled back. Those two have always been very close friends. Nadyia found her way down the cliff safely and ran towards us. The other two guys followed her down to us.

Haley struggled to get up but managed to stand and hug our other closest friend.

"How have you been?" Nad asked.

"Good, and you?" Haley said.

"Can't you two save the reunion till later? We still have a fight on our hands you know!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about Naraku," Nadyia said.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" Jakostu said, waving. Inuyasha shuddered.

"Keep that creep away from me!" Inuyasha said, glaring at Jakostu.

"Aw! Don't be mean, Inuyasha! Then again, you always were a bad boy!" Jakostu said, slightly winking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eye twitched and Haley, Allie, and I burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga then joined in the laughter as he caught on to what we were laughing about.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you, Koga. Or you Miroku and Sesshomaru. Like I said back at Mount Hakurei, you all are very cute as well. It's just that I prefer my Inuyasha with his cute little doggy ears," Jakostu said, including all the guys.

That just made the three of us girls laugh even harder and made my stomach start to hurt from laughing too much.

I think I can learn to like this guy, if only as a comic relief.

**HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER SHORT**

**IT IS MORE OF A COMIC RELIEF THAN ANYTHING.**

**ANYWAYS, I AM GOING TO MODIFY THE NEW RULE A BIT**

**I WILL ADD UP ALL THE CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK AND THE AMOUNT OF PAGES**

**FOR FRIDAY'S CHAPTER WILL BE THE MEAN OF THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS.**

**SO IF YOU WANT A LONG CHAPTER ON FRIDAY THEN REVIEW!**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALEXANDRAMARIA240**

**HALEY**

**PANDALOVER**

**ALLIE**

**SOURGIRL**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!**

**AND KEEP REVIEWING IF YOU WANT A LONG CHAPTER ON FRIDAYS!**

**THANKS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**THIS IS AN EXTRA AUTHOR'S NOTE I KNOW THAT KOHAKU WAS SAVED A DIFFERENT WAY**

**BUT I DIDN'T FIND OUT HOW UNTIL I LOOKED IT UP JUST RECENTLY.**

**SO PLEASE EXCUSE MY INACCURACY WITH HOW**

**HE WAS REVIVED.**

**Inuyasha**

_Grr. That guy really knew how to get under my skin. He is such a creep! _Inuyasha thought as he sulked to himself.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Don't be a such a grump!" Kagome said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't see why I can't!" he muttered. They heard a sob coming from behind them.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, walking up to his friend and fiancée.

"Miroku. He's dead. Kohaku's dead!" she said, holding her little brother close to her as she cried for the loss of his life.

"Excuse me, but I think I might have a way to revive your little brother," a very familiar voice from behind said. Everyone turned to see Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Wh-what do you mean you have a way? What are you going to do to him?" Sango asked, pulling Kohaku even closer to her.

"Please, just trust me," Kikyo said.

"Very-very well," Sango stuttered, fresh tears were falling from her eyes. Kikyo walked to her side and knelt next to Kohaku.

"I just ask one thing in return," she said.

"What is that?" Sango asked, eyeing her warily.

"That you all give your all to destroy this monster!" Kikyo said. Sango nodded and Kikyo gave the last of her spiritual energy to Kohaku so he could live.

Suddenly, miasma shot at Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone looked up to see Naraku smirking down at them.

"Naraku! How dare you do this?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

He just chuckled. Inuyasha grred and then ran over to Kikyo.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked as he held her in his arms.

"Inuyasha, please give your all in order to bring that monster down," was all she said.

"Kikyo. You've done your best, so you can definitely leave the rest to us. Have a good time in the afterlife," he said. He leaned down.

**Haley**

Haley watched as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss Kikyo before she left for the afterlife. She noticed that Kagome was looking away with tears threatening to spill over.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I am fine. Don't worry about me, Haley. I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay," Haley nodded.

"So, how are we going to defeat Naraku now that he has the shikon jewel? I mean, he was too powerful for us before he got the entire jewel," Miroku said.

"I have no idea," Sango said. Sounds of a sizzling corpse started behind them.

"We'll do what we've always done. Attack him head on and make him pay for everything that he's done!" Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of everyone.

"But Inuyasha!" Miroku tried to say.

"Can it, Miroku. I don't care how powerful he is! Everyone has to have a weak spot, and we will find Naraku's in this battle! We will end this stupid war once and for all!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

_Wow, looks like Kikyo's death really took a toll on him. _Haley thought as she looked at him. After taking in his words for a few moments, they finally said something.

"You're right, Inuyasha!" Miroku agreed, standing up.

"Naraku has to pay for everything he has done!" Sango agreed, standing up as well.

"We're behind you all the way, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, coming up to his side.

"So are we!" Koga and Allie said.

Throughout this whole proclamation thing, Haley just kept thinking about how different he seemed now compared to a few nights ago.

"Haley?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to face Haley, yanking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, blinking twice.

"Are you going to help us in defeating Naraku?" he asked, looking straight at her instead of through her like he usually did.

"Yeah, I guess I will!" Haley said, smiling slightly. It was clear that she was somewhat afraid though.

"Good. And don't worry. With everyone watching each other's back, I doubt any of us will get severely hurt. Just watch out for his tentacles and miasma," Inuyasha said, turning back around to wait for Naraku to transform into whatever hideous form he would take.

"Do your worst, Naraku," Inuyasha muttered.

"Are you ready, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked Ashley. Haley looked over to see Sesshomaru standing protectively in front of Ashley.

"Yeah. I'm ready to teach this guy not to mess with family!" Ashley said, glaring up at Naraku. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Nadyia? Jakostu? You two ready to fight as well?" the leader guy said. We had yet to learn his name, or at least Haley, Allie, and Ashley have yet to.

"Yes! I'm ready to teach this girly jerk a lesson!" Jakostu said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I've been waiting for a chance to test my stuff! Bring it on!" Nadiya said, raising her fist at Naraku.

"Hmph! I always did like a girl with spunk!" the leader guy said as he put his arm around Nadyia's shoulders.

Nad blushed a little.

"Bankostu," she muttered.

"What's wrong? I thought we've cured this being close to me issue," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Her blush intensified.

"Inuyasha and friends. Sesshomaru, Bankostu, Jakostu, and the three girls. Are you all ready to face the wrath of the new and improved Naraku? For I am no longer a half-demon. I have used the jewel to make myself a full-fledged demon! Now, feel my wrath!" Naraku yelled as his form changed. Haley looked up to see Naraku's body turning purple and then increase in size.

"Get ready, guys!" Inuyasha muttered as he placed his sword in front of him. Sango pulled her boomerang from her back, Miroku gripped his sword tighter, Kagome prepared her bow and arrows, Sesshomaru got his claws ready, as did Koga, Allie, and Haley, and Ashley stood her ground.

Haley could tell this was going to be a rough battle.

**Ashley**

I had a very bad feeling about this battle.

Mostly because my dream looked like it had taken place after a battle such as this.

_I will do my best to protect you guys! I promise! Sesshomaru, if this ends badly for either of us, please know that even though I didn't regain my powers and memories of our time before, please know that you have regained my love. Please understand that right now I need my friends to be around. Not just in spirit, but I need to be able to talk to them, to be with them. I need my friends, but I still love you and always will. I can admit that now. I love you, Sesshomaru. _I thought.

I then looked at him. He had such a fierce look in his eyes.

"Jaken!" he suddenly shouted.

"Y-yes my lord?" Jaken asked.

What? He was still here? Shouldn't he have flown away by now?

"Take Rin and go. I don't care where, just get here as far away from here as possible!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Oh, yes my lord! I will make sure nothing happens to her!" Jaken assured him.

"Hey! You mind taking Shippou and Kohaku with you? Those two won't do much against Naraku in this stage," Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru briefly spared a glance at his younger brother and nodded.

"Shippou! Kohaku! Go with Jaken and Rin and head for safety!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But, we want to fight too!" Shippou yelled.

"Just go, Shippou! You'll only be in the way!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippou gulped and nodded. Then he and Kohaku ran towards Ah-Un and they flew away.

"Sesshomaru, there's one thing I need to tell you before Naraku finishes transforming and the fight begins," I whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked, turning his head towards me.

"I love you. Always have, always will," I whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the cheek. I thought I saw a faint blush, but that quickly faded away.

"I love you too," he whispered back. That made me smile.

"Do me a favor? Don't die," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I would let a puny demon like Naraku kill me," Sesshomaru assured me, placing a hand on mine.

"Good," was all I said. Moments later Naraku had finished transforming and the fight of our lives began.

**HEY PEOPLE! HERE'S CHAPTER 36!**

**SORRY IT IS A BIT LATE **

**BUT I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL TAKE A COUPLE WEEKS OFF OF WRITING**

**ANY OF MY STORIES.**

**I WILL BE APPLYING FOR MY FIRST JOB**

**AND I AM REALLY NERVOUS**

**AND IT IS AFFECTING HOW MUCH I WRITE**

**SO ONCE THIS IS ALL OVER WITH I WILL WRITE MORE.**

**IF I WRITE ANY CHAPTERS DURING THIS PERIOD, **

**I SHALL POST THEM IMMEDIATELY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY**

**WHICH IS A WEEK AFTER SATURDAY**

**SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG**

**BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL POST UNTIL THEN.**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**SOURGIRL**

**PANDALOVER**

**CANDYROCKS**

**DARKNESSOVERSEAS**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**OH, AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I MIGHT BE INSPIRED TO WRITE A LOT OF CHAPTERS**

**FOR WHEN I DO POST THEM.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**YOUR REWARD THIS TIME WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! **

**POSSIBLY LONGER ONES.**

**SO REVIEW! PWEASE? (XD)**


	37. Chapter 37

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**I JUST HAD TO HAVE TIME TO GET AWAY FROM THE STORY**

**KEEPING IT UPDATED WAS KIND OF GETTING STRESSFULL**

**BUT NOW I AM BACK BABY! **

**SO GET READY FOR SOME CHAPTERS!**

**AND THE SEQUAL!**

**Haley**

"Is everyone ready? Cuz here we go!" Inuyasha yelled. They all started to run towards Naraku's now spiderlike demon form.

_Naraku looks really creepy. I hope we all come out of this alive. _Haley thought.

"Haley! Allie! You two ready to kick some spider ass?" Ashley yelled at them. Haley looked over to see Ashley and Sesshomaru running next to them.

"Heck yeah!" they yelled.

"Try as much as you like, you fools! No matter what you do, I will win in the end!" Naraku said, chuckling. His chuckled made the ground vibrate a little.

Suddenly Haley was fueled for battle. And by the looks of it, so was Allie.

"I'll make you pay for harming my friends, Naraku. You will pay for everything you have done! So be prepared for the hurt of the century!" Haley whispered, glaring ahead, through Inuyasha, to Naraku.

Then Inuyasha jumped up and tried to slice Naraku.

He was pushed back by the Tetsuiga rebounding off the skin of the creepy giant spider. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara followed the attack by flying to Naraku. Sango used her Hiraikostu on Naraku's skin but it did the same as Inuyasha sword, bounced back at them and forcing them to quickly move out of the way. Her boomerang landed somewhere behind them all.

"Haley! Allie! Distract Naraku!" Miroku yelled.

"Got it!" they yelled, nodding at him.

"You ready, Haley?" Allie asked, raising her fist, getting pumped for her part to fight.

"I was born ready!" Haley said, raising her fist as well.

"Let's show Naraku our combo attack!" they said at the same time.

"Stand back, everyone!" Allie yelled. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

Huge chunks of rock began to float from the ground.

"Woah," Koga whispered in awe.

Allie's eyes were glowing brown and she began to raise her hands. The boulders of earth followed the movement of her hands.

"Is there a lake of body of water nearby?" Haley asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I think there's one right over there," he said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Good. Everyone! Get to high ground!" Haley yelled. They all followed her orders and got out of the way.

She let her power flow through her and felt her body getting colder, as cold as the water that would soon surround her. Her eyes started to glow a sky blue and waves crashing could be heard in the distance.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. Water from the lake could be felt under Haley's feet.

"You call that water control? You couldn't even harm a fly with that!" Naraku taunted.

"I'd shut up if I were you, Naraku. This battle has just begun!" Haley yelled. She then raised her hands and the water lifted her up. Allie jumped up onto one of the levitating boulders.

"Let's do this!" they yelled.

"EARTHLY TYPHOON!" they yelled, combing their elements and launching it all at Naraku.

"Take this Naraku!" Haley yelled. She began to move her arms in a circle, as if she was mixing something for a potion or something like that. Dust began to fly up around the typhoon.

Allie lifted her boulder up so she could see Naraku.

"Here's for kidnapping me several times!" Allie yelled. She separated her fingers and flicked them at Naraku. This would cause the boulders that were in the typhoon to become sharp, tiny needles. Once Allie began flicking her fingers, the needles would launch at Naraku and slice him into little pieces. No matter how strong or big he was.

Naraku's screams could be heard from inside the typhoon.

After a few moments the screaming died down.

"Okay, Haley! I think he's dead!" Allie yelled. Haley nodded and pulled the muddy water away from the demon that almost destroyed all of their lives ten fold.

But before Allie and Haley could separate the mud/rocks from the water, they heard chuckling coming from in front of them.

"No way," they whispered.

Out of the dust a spider leg appeared and stepped down on them.

"AHH!" they screamed. They lost control momentarily of their powers, but that was all that was needed. All the water Haley summoned had begun to go over their heads and some of the boulders began to sink to the bottom, along with Haley and Allie.

**Inuyasha**

"Haley!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Allie!" Koga yelled.

They looked over the watery surface, hoping for the girls to surface.

"Damn it! Where are they?" Inuyasha yelled, clawing at the water.

"Inuyasha! Stop, it's no use. You go fight Naraku, I'll get the girls!" Koga said.

Inuyasha growled, he didn't know what to do.

"But," he began to argue.

"Inuyasha! Aren't you the one who always wants to fight Naraku and kill him for all the things he's done? Well, now is your chance! I am in no condition to fight seeing as my jewel shards are out. But you never had any embedded into you so you can possibly pull it off! Go now and defeat that monster! I'll save the girls!" Koga yelled at him, for once not calling Inuyasha a mutt. Inuyasha tried to think of a way to stay, of a way to make sure that Haley was okay.

For some reason, since he talked to her when he was in his human form, he didn't find her as annoying. She was, at least, a lot less annoying than Kagome.

He needed to know that she was okay, or at least alive. He could at least deal with that.

He waited a few more seconds for her to arise. She didn't. He growled again.

"Fine! Just go now! And go fast! If they die because you're too slow, Naraku's not the only enemy you'll have to fight!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Got it!" Koga said, nodding.

He signaled his followers to follow him into the murky water.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha turned around and faced Naraku's disgusting form.

"Well, there's no way we can attack from the outside. As repulsive as it sounds, we'll have to find a way inside Naraku's body," Inuyasha said to his group, Sesshomaru, Ashley, and Bankostu's group.

"Yeah, but how?" Ashley said.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. Naraku began to chuckle.

"You want a way inside? Here, it's not like it's going to make a difference anyway!" Naraku said. He opened a part of his body wide enough so they could all enter.

"What do you think, Inuyasha? It could be a trap," Miroku said.

"Yeah, but what other way can we get in?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess that's true," Miroku said.

"There's only one way to find out. Ashley, hang on," Sesshomaru said. He hugged Ashley's waist and the two of them began to fly into Naraku's body.

"Why is he taking Ashley with her? Doesn't he want her to stay out of danger?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe she wouldn't listen even if he told her to stay here," Sango said.

"Yeah, she didn't really listen to what he said back then either. I guess old habits die hard. Let's go!" Inuyasha said. The rest nodded.

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara, and the other three didn't move.

"Aren't you three coming?" he asked them.

"There's no way I'm going to die in a place like that!" Bankostu said.

"And I'm not going either. Just the thought of being inside Naraku's body creeps me out!" Jakostu said.

"I'd rather stay here and help my friends from their deaths. I'm better at healing than fighting," Nadyia answered.

"I see. Well, we'll hopefully be back," Inuyasha said. He jumped off towards the hole in Naraku's body.

"Don't die, Inuyasha! If you do, I will be very sad!" Jakostu yelled. Inuyasha looked back with a look of disgust to see Jakostu waving a handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere.

"Creepy bastard," Inuyasha muttered.

**Ashley**

I couldn't stop thinking about how my two friends were doing.

Were they alive? If so, how close to the brink of death were they? Would they be okay if I wasn't there to heal them with Nad?

"Ashley," Sesshomaru broke me out of my thoughts. His arm was still around my waist and I was still clinging onto his neck.

"Yes?" I asked, blinking twice.

"You seem distracted. That's not a good thing to be in a dangerous place like this," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, I realize that. Sorry," I said.

"What makes you this distracted?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering how my friends are doing. If they are even alive," I muttered. Sesshomaru looked down at me.

"I'm sure they are, Ashley. Plus even if they aren't, you still have me, correct?" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think that just because I have your love then losing my closest friends is okay? What the hell, Sesshomaru?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Suddenly the walls began to vibrate and Naraku chuckled.

"I see there's trouble in paradise. What a shame. Here, why don't I help you two SPLIT UP!" Naraku said. He sent down a wall that caused Sesshomaru to accidentally let go of me. The wall slammed down and separated Sesshomaru and I.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled. I stood up and began punching the wall. That only caused me to yelp in pain as Naraku's miasma got on my knuckles.

Naraku chuckled.

"Damn you, Naraku!" I yelled at the ceiling. "I'll kill you for everything you and your ancestor did to me and my friends!"

"Just try it, Ashley," Naraku taunted me. I began to growl.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT!**

**FAMILY ISSUES HAVE KIND OF SUCKED RECENTLY SO I LOST THOUGHTS**

**FOR THIS STORY.**

**BUT HOPEFULLY THIS CRAP STOPS SOON**

**CUZ IT IS REALLY GETTING OLD.**

**I MAY OR MAY NOT VENT A LITTLE IN MY CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON OUT**

**SO PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**RANDOM PERSON94**

**SOURGIRL**

**PANDALOVER**

**FRAN**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER**

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Koga**

_Damn it! Where are they? I don't see them anywhere! _Koga mentally screamed.

He looked at Ginta and Hakkaku to see if either of them had found the girls.

Both of them were still searching so that was a no.

Koga was starting to run out of air so he surfaced. Ginta and Hakkaku followed.

"Have either of you caught anything?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"Sorry!" Ginta apologized.

"But we're trying really hard, Koga!" Hakkaku whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep searching!" Koga ordered.

"Yo! Need any help?" a voice from dry land said. Koga turned around to see Bankostu, Jakostu, and Nadyia standing over him.

"Sure, why not? Six sets of eyes are better than three. Come on in!" Koga said.

They nodded and jumped into the water.

All six swam down and began looking for the girls once again.

Koga started again by looking under several caves and in some crevices.

_I wonder how long they can hold their breath? I don't think very long. We've got to hurry! Come on you two, give us a sign as to where you are! _Koga thought.

Suddenly some rocks began sinking on his right. He looked to see what looked like a huge pile of rocks.

He narrowed his eyes as he swam towards it.

_I wonder, could they be trapped under these rocks? _

Koga punched the rocks and made some of them crack. He then moved them out of the way to try to find some bodies.

After a while the others noticed what he was doing and came to help him.

Once several of the boulders were out of the way, a body came into view.

_Allie! _Koga thought. He quickly moved the rest of the boulders out of the way to get to Allie.

Before he finished moving all the boulders he began to see an arm that was not Allie's. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Nadyia pointing at the arm. Koga nodded and signaled Ginta and Hakkaku to start moving the boulders that were covering Haley.

He finally finished uncovering Allie and then held her close to him as he began to swim to the surface.

He took a big gulp of fresh air and swam to dry land. Once he pushed them up he laid her on her back.

"Allie?" he said, trying to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.

"Allie? Allie!" Koga yelled. He put his head on her chest to see if her heart was beating.

"Hey! Koga! We got Haley! I don't think she's breathing though," Ginta yelled as they pulled Haley out of the water and placed her next to Allie.

"Check to see if her heart is beating!" Koga ordered. They did as he said.

"Her heart is still beating, but not much. What should we do?" Hakkaku asked.

"Try to see if you can get her breathing! I'll do the same for Allie!" Koga said. He began pushing on her chest and blowed air into her body.

After doing this a few times she began to breathe on her own.

Allie gasped as she sat up straight, accidentally hitting Koga's head on the way up. Koga was forced onto his back from the collision, holding his head in slight pain.

"Oh, what happened?" Allie asked as she held her head.

"Naraku hit you and Haley. You two must have lost concentration or something because the muddy water exploded, forcing you two under it," Ginta explained.

"I see," she said. Then she looked over at Haley. "Why isn't she breathing?" Then it clicked.

"Didn't I tell you two to get her breathing?" Koga said, sitting back up.

"Koga? Where did you come from?" Allie asked. She obviously didn't remember colliding heads with him just a few seconds ago.

"Forget it. And you two, answer me!" Koga said.

"Oh, uh. We were watching you!" Hakkaku stuttered.

"To be honest, I have no idea how to get a person breathing again," Ginta said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiots," Koga muttered. He sighed as he told them what to do.

They nodded and Ginta followed what Koga told him.

A few seconds later Haley gasped and sat up straight like Allie did. Only she missed colliding with Ginta's head.

"Oh, what happened?" Haley asked. Allie explained the situation to Haley. "I see. So, where is everyone?"

"They are all in Naraku. Fighting to kill the monster," Bankostu explained.

"What? They're _inside_ Naraku?" Haley and Allie asked, shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah, it's pretty nasty. I couldn't do it," Jakostu said, shuddering as well.

"Who all went?" Haley asked.

"Let's see. Sesshomaru, Ashley, the monk, the demon slayer, Inuyasha, Kagome, and I think that's all," Bankostu said.

"What? Sesshomaru let Ashley come with him?" the girls asked, astonished.

"Yeah, we were pretty surprised too. Then again, Inuyasha said that Ashley would have gone anyway even if he told her not to. Apparently she was always like that," Koga said.

"Yeah, she always has been," Allie agreed.

"So. Now that Allie and I are out of the water, what are we going to do?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I would much rather have you two out here. Inuyasha said that if you two got killed Naraku wouldn't be the only enemy I would have to fight. And I'm not sure about you, but I don't really have the strength anymore to be fighting him on equal ground. So please just stay out here," Koga said.

"But," Haley began.

"But Koga, our friend is in there! We can't just let her fight Naraku on her own! What if Sesshomaru can't protect her well? She can't be revived by his sword anymore!" Allie said.

"I guess you're right. But even if Inuyasha didn't threaten me, I still wouldn't let you go. I'm sorry Allie," Koga apologized, looking up at her.

"Ugh!" Allie said.

"And what about me?" Haley said, pointing at herself.

"Uh, I guess you can do whatever you want, Haley. Just don't get killed," Koga said.

He could tell she felt slightly hurt. And he couldn't blame her. She was in love with him once and he chose Allie. On top of that, he was acting like he cared more about Allie's safety than Haley's.

"O-okay," she muttered, turning around and running off towards Naraku's spider body.

**Ashley**

Damn that Naraku! I couldn't break through the stupid wall to get to Sesshomaru.

Speaking of Sesshomaru, what the hell did he mean by 'if they aren't, you still have me.'

What the hell Sesshomaru?

Ugh! Maybe my first impression of him back then was right. Maybe all those years, the years I couldn't seem to remember, I was disillusioned and I didn't see the real him.

"Ah! Stop it, Ashley! Stop thinking that way! At least for now! Focus on the matter at hand!" I yelled at myself, hitting my head.

"My, my. Talking to yourself, are we?" a voice from the right said. I turned to the right and got in a defensive position.

Out of the purple wall came Naraku's head.

"Oh, shut it, Naraku. By the way, you look creepier than ever," I pointed out, still in my position.

"Ashley, I don't think you are in the position to be the one insulting your enemy. Considering the fact that I could just fill this hallway with miasma and kill you in one swoop. And since Sesshomaru already revived you with the Tenseiga once, he can't do it again and he knows it. So, Ashley. What will you do?" Naraku chuckled.

I growled as I took in my situation.

I had no choice but to stall until Sesshomaru could find me.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" I asked in a mocking tone, slightly edging away from him. Going the way I was originally going.

"You may not want to try stalling, Ashley. It won't work," Naraku smirked. He made a body come out of the wall on both sides of me. He had me surrounded.

"Damn it!" I muttered.

"This is the end, Ashley. Or shall I call you Princess Ashley? Princess Ashley of the Fire dog demon lands?" Naraku chuckled.

"What? What do you know about me, Naraku?" I glared at him. Only recently did I find that information out, yet it seems like he's known it a long time.

"That information has been passed down generation to generation in my family. You are considered quite the fool you know," he said. My eyes narrowed even more.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You went with a demon with a cold heart when you could have easily forgotten him and been happy with my ancestor," he said. It was obvious Naraku felt the same grudge his ancestor might have had.

"Well, I was in love with Sesshomaru, Naraku. There was no way I could have forgotten my love for him. If you haven't noticed, not even your ancestor's ability to erase my memory could contain my love for him!" I yelled at him.

"Well, it seems like there's trouble in paradise with you two at the moment," Naraku pointed out.

I didn't say anything to that. He was correct.

"Technically we aren't fighting. I might have even misunderstood what he meant. Anyway, stay out of my love life, Naraku!" I yelled.

"You're going to have to make me, Ashley. Anyway, like I said before, you aren't in a position to be insulting or demanding!" Naraku said. He had the things come at me at the same time. This wasn't going to be good.

**Sesshomaru**

_Where the hell could she be? I hope she didn't run into Naraku. That would be trouble for the both of us. _Sesshomaru thought as he ran down the hallway.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Where are you?"

When he reached an area where it looked like two paths came into one he stopped.

"Where could she be?" he whispered to himself. Then he listened down the hallway that she would have been coming out of.

Suddenly he heard her yelling something at Naraku. It sounded like she was telling Naraku to stay out of her love life.

He growled and began running down the hallway Ashley's voice was coming from.

"Hang in there, Ashley. I won't let Naraku harm one hair on your head as long as I'm alive!" Sesshomaru muttered as he picked up speed.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**CHAPTER 38 IS OUT!**

**THE THANKS GO TO:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE!**

**IF YOU DO, **

**THEN I WILL CHANGE MY PROFILE PICTURE TO WHATEVER **

**ANIME YOU SAY**

**AS LONG AS I HAVE HEARD OF IT.**

**IN ORDER. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Haley**

Haley jumped into the hole that led into Naraku's body.

Haley shuddered.

Just the thought of being in his body creeped her out.

"One thing I can't figure out is why Koga was so uncaring about my safety? I mean, I've known him longer than Allie so he should at least care about me as a friend. But I don't think he even cares about me that way. He's just trying to make sure I make it out of this alive so Inuyasha won't kill him. Ugh! And to think I used to really like that wolf demon!" Haley muttered to herself as she walked down one of the hallways. She began to remember all the times she had with Koga. Granted there weren't that many since she only knew him for a short time, but they were memories none the less.

She remembered when they first knew each other and he would protect her against some of the demons that came after them.

"_**Haley! Watch out!" he yelled.**_

_**Haley screamed as the demon tried to swipe at her. She put her hands over her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the deadly claws to hit her.**_

_**Then she heard another scream coming from the attacking demon. She opened her eyes to see Koga standing in front of her with the demon lying on its back. There was a hole where its heart was.**_

"_**Koga?" Haley asked. Koga turned around and grinned at her with his white teeth and his eyes closed. Haley felt herself smile at her hero.**_

_**"Vermin like that better think twice before messing with my team!" Koga said, raising a fist as if daring other demons to come and challenge him. Then he began to laugh and Haley joined in.**_

_That was the first time he ever saved me. I'll never forget it. _Haley thought as she daydreamingly walked down the hallway.

"_**Hey, Haley! Come check this out!" Koga yelled. Haley looked up from the pond that she had been staring at.**_

"_**What is it?" she asked before moving.**_

"_**Just come on!" Koga said, running to her and pulling her up by her elbow.**_

"_**Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Haley said, laughing as she ran with him. They ran up a mountain and wound up in a cave behind a waterfall. "Woah."**_

"_**Yeah. This is the place where my tribe used to live. That is when there were more than four of us," Koga said, looking sadly into the cave.**_

"_**Really? Where are the others?" Haley asked.**_

"_**They're all dead. Every single one of them. Well, except for Ginta, Hakkaku, the wolves, and myself. The three of us are the last remaining original tribe members," Koga said.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to the rest of your tribe?" Haley asked.**_

"_**Naraku killed them. The bastard had his underling Kagura kill him! Then he dared to use my fallen comrades to make both of his enemies fight each other! At first I had fallen for it. I believed that Inuyasha had murdered my precious comrades in cold blood. I was wrong and Naraku is going to pay!" Koga said, raising his fist. "I'll make him regret ever crossing paths with me!" Haley looked at him in awe.**_

_**Haley could feel a stab in her heart. Somehow she could feel his pain for losing his comrades and she wanted to help him get revenge.**_

"_**Koga?" she asked.**_

"_**Hm?" Koga looked at her with his light blue, wonderful, curious eyes. "What's up?"**_

"_**I was wondering. Would it be okay if I help you get your revenge on Naraku? I mean, two powerful demons fighting together is better than them fighting alone, right?" she asked. She looked and saw Koga blush.**_

"_**You, you think I'm powerful?" he stuttered. Haley thought it was really cute the way his face grew red.**_

"_**Yeah, you are," she said, looking away with her face growing red as well.**_

"_**Uh, thanks. Heh. You're really strong too," he whispered. Then he put a hand around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Haley started to blush like mad. "And as for your question, I would love it if you helped me seek my revenge. Just one thing though, please don't do anything reckless." He stroked her hair as she nodded her agreement, enjoying their closeness.**_

Haley sighed.

"Why do I bother thinking about that? I mean sure it was the first time he hugged me and it meant a lot to me at the time, but I have to focus on the here and now. I can't be thinking about stupid things like that! Koga has Allie now. It's obvious he prefers her over me and I have to accept that. I need to move on to someone else," Haley said, shaking the memory out of her mind. "I wonder who would be able to make me think that those memories are a waste of time and that being with them at that time is what is important. I hope I meet him soon. I don't like being lonely. Plus I don't think Inuyasha and his friends would like my sad butt hanging around with them all the time." She sighed again.

Then she heard yelling coming from an opening up ahead.

"I'll make you pay for making everyone you come in contact with suffer!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Haley whispered. She ran towards the opening and found Inuyasha and his friends fighting Naraku in a big chamber. She looked around and saw Miroku and Sango sitting on Kirara who was floating in the air, Kagome was standing on a ledge on the opposite side of the chamber Haley was on, and Inuyasha was on the ledge with her. He was unsheathing his sword and yelling at Naraku.

"And how do you plan to do so, Inuyasha? There is no way you could possibly defeat me now. You should have done it a long time ago when you had the chance. Oh well, I guess you will always be a pathetic, weak, and worthless half-demon," Naraku insulted Inuyasha, smirking.

"You forget there were times when Inuyasha almost killed you and you retreated, Naraku! If anyone is a pathetic half-demon it would be you!" Miroku yelled at him.

"Insolent monk! I suggest you bite your tongue!" Naraku yelled. He sent several tentacles at Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

"Oh no!" Haley said. Then Naraku looked down at her and the tentacles stopped moving towards the floating three.

"My, my. What do we have here? You managed to survive my attack?" Naraku said, slightly narrowing his eyes at her.

Haley gulped and she hoped Naraku didn't notice how scared she was at the moment.

"That's right! Allie and I aren't that easy to kill, Naraku!" Haley yelled up at him.

"Is that so? Well, why don't we see how well you will fare against my miasma then?" Naraku said. He sent one of his tentacles at her. This time it wrapped around her and sent her flying into a random passageway. Then the exits on either side of Haley closed so that she couldn't escape.

"Haley!" she heard Inuyasha yell on the other side. Haley got up and ran to the now closed entryway.

"Naraku! Let me out of here!" she yelled, kicking and punching the door with all her might. Then she flinched back as miasma seeped from the walls and onto her fists and legs. "Darn it!" she whispered.

"Now, Haley. Feel the power of my full fledged miasma!" Naraku yelled through the wall. Suddenly Haley looked all around her to see huge chunks of flesh melting off the walls and miasma quickly seeping through the cracks.

"Oh no!" Haley whispered. She quickly covered her mouth and nose as she tried to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Hang on, Haley! We'll get you out of there!" a voice on the other side yelled. Haley couldn't tell who they were. The miasma going into her system was making the voices blend together and was making her woozy.

"Hurry!" she said as her knees buckled under her and she was forced onto her knees.

_Please hurry. I don't know how much clean air I have left!_

**Ashley**

I managed to dodge the monsters for a while, but then the miasma that had gotten onto me earlier was starting to take effect. It was making my moves less precise, my agility was getting slower, and my punches weren't packing any strength after a while.

The demons began to smirk as they realized what was happening. I had expected Naraku to have something smartass to say but when I looked over to where his head was originally it was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I muttered to myself, trying to keep an alert on all sides. Wary of a sneak attack. While I was concerned about where Naraku might be lurking, my attention had been dragged away from the demons who were fighting me.

I felt one of their cold, clammy hands grab my throat and lift me up into the air. I had to hold onto their hand so I wouldn't run out of air.

"Damn it! Not good!" I muttered, assessing my situation. They began to chuckle.

"It ends here, enchantress!" the demon holding me yelled. They put their other hand on my neck and squeezed until I couldn't possibly get any air in my lungs.

"Damn. It," I whispered, quickly running out of air.

_Damn it! _I mentally screamed. _Sesshomaru! Please help me! I need your help!_

Then, just before everything could go black, I felt the demon's grip loosen and their arms were shaking. I dared to open my eyes to see them shaking in fear of what was behind me.

"Let her go, you filthy, low life insect!" Sesshomaru said menacingly behind me. The demon instantly dropped me and I fell onto the ground on my butt gasping for air. Sesshomaru stepped forward and the demons stepped away.

"How badly did they hurt you?" he asked. I looked up to see him still glaring at the two demons, daring them to run.

"Just choked me. Earlier Naraku's miasma got into my hands when I was punching the wall so it just started to weaken me. Naraku's head was here awhile ago but then it disappeared and I thought he would try a sneak attack, but apparently that wasn't the case," I said, gasping.

"I see. Rest easy for now, Ashley. I will deal with these two," Sesshomaru said as he walked away from me and to the demons that tried to kill me. "I will make sure you two wish Naraku never summoned you!" he yelled at them. His claws began to glow a greenish color. "POISON FLOWER CLAW!" he slashed the two in half with his claws.

**HELLO!**

**CHAPTER 39!**

**I KNOW THIS ONE'S A LITTLE SHORTER BUT IT HAS MORE DETAIL THAN THE OTHERS**

**PLUS THERE ARE MANY FIGHT SCENES!**

**TIME FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**FRAN**

**SOURGIRL**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**I HAVE MADE UP MY MIND AND I'M NOT SURE**

**IF I TOLD YOU ALL THIS OR NOT**

**BUT I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUAL **

**AND I ALREADY SOMEWHAT HAVE THE PLOT IN MIND**

**SO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND SEQUAL TO COME FAST**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, OH, AND REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY PEEPS!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ashley**

I stared at Sesshomaru in awe. I had never seen him fight with such rage before.

Sesshomaru turned towards me and smirked confidently. I smiled back, grateful that he had saved my life.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. I really owe you one!" I said, smiling. He walked towards me and kneeled at my side. I noticed then that I was still on my butt.

"It was nothing, Ashley. As long as you are alive and well, that is all I care about," he said, gently placing a comforting hand on my cheek.

"Really?" I asked. I was caught a little off guard from how much of his soft side he was showing to me right now. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Really. You mean the world to me, Ashley. And there is nothing in this world more important than those I love and hold dear," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I felt his mouth turn into a smile against my ear.

"Um. Sesshomaru? You do realize this isn't the appropriate time to be doing this kind of thing?" I asked after a moment of us soaking in each other's close precenses. Then it was like he was shocked back to the present.

"Yes. I guess you are correct. We will have plenty of time to do things like this once Naraku is dead," Sesshomaru said, pulling away from me yet never losing sight of me.

"I agree. So for now, let's not fight and work together to get rid of this pest once and for all!" I said, smiling up at him. He smiled down at me and helped me onto my feet.

"I agree," was all Sesshomaru said. He briefly pulled me into a hug.

"So, what next? Which way do we go?" I asked into his chest.

"That is a good question," Sesshomaru said. He pulled away and then looked on either side of us. "My guess is back the way I came since we were separated back there." He first pointed behind me then behind him.

"Yeah, I guess that would be logical. Come on, let's go!" I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards what we thought was the way to the center of Naraku.

It took him only a second to catch up to me and settle into my pace.

"Ashley, I will only allow the both of us to continue if you promise me one thing," Sesshomaru said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" I asked. He turned his head and looked into my eyes.

"If you ever feel like you need my help in battle. Please call me. Don't think you can handle it on your own. Even when you get your powers back. If you die, I can't save you again. The tensaiga can't heal a person more than once," Sesshomaru told me.

"I understand. Okay Sesshomaru. I promise," I said. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, securing the promise. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Causing me to close one eye in affection.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear.

"No problem," I whispered back.

**Nadyia**

Nadyia was waiting anxiously outside Naraku's body hoping that her friends would come out alive.

"Nadyia? Are you okay?" Jakostu asked as he and Bankostu approached her after talking to Koga.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nadyia lied.

"Liar," Bankostu pointed out.

"Huh? I'm not lying!" Nadyia turned her body to face Bankostu directly. Little did she know he was standing just inches from her. She blushed from the close proximity. Bankostu grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Nadyia. You know I can tell when you're lying. You can't fool me," Bankostu said. He squeezed her hand to show that he was here for her if she needed him.

"That's right! You should have remembered that from last time!" Jakostu said, pointing at her. "Naughty girl! Lying to your man like that!" Nadyia then burst out laughing. She opened one eye to make sure that Jakostu was joking. When he saw her opened eye he winked which made her laugh more.

"You might want to calm down, Nadyia. Do I need to show you again what happens when you laugh a lot while you are this close to me?" Bankostu said, moving his face an inch or away from Nadyia's. Their noses were practically touching. Nadyia's felt blushed even more.

"N-not right now, Bankostu. I don't think this is the right setting for that kind of thing," Nadyia stuttered. Bankostu just smirked and quickly yet gently kissed her.

"Get a room!" Koga yelled. Bankostu turned his head to look at Koga.

"What? Jealous you aren't doing this with your girl?" Bankostu remarked.

"Wha?" Koga's face went almost as red as Nadyia's when he slightly looked at Allie. When she noticed him looking at her she blushed as well.

_Holy cow. What's with everyone blushing today? _Nadyia sarcastically thought.

"Come on, haven't you two at least kissed by now?" Bankostu asked, slightly pulling away from Nadyia to speak to Koga. He still kept a hand on her waist and pulled her into a half-hug.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Koga exclaimed, looking away from Allie and the rest of them. Probably too embarrassed to see their reactions. Nadyia did note, however, that he briefly glanced at Allie to see her reaction.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious you two have fallen for each other! I mean seriously! Jakostu, doesn't it look like those two love each other?" Bankostu asked, looking back at his best friend.

"Yup! It definitely does, Bankostu! Why don't you two just admit it?" Jakostu asked. "Or have you fallen for me instead, Koga?" Jakostu pointed to himself with a hopeful smile.

"Get lost creep," Koga muttered, glaring at Jakostu.

"Well how about you, Allie? I mean, I don't like girls that much, but you kind of look more like a boy than a girl to me so I guess I wouldn't mind," Jakostu said.

"What?" Allie yelled/squeaked. She jumped up and glared at Jakostu. If looks could kill Jakostu would be six feet under by now.

"How dare you insult Allie! She looks nothing like a boy! In fact she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Koga yelled at Jakostu, standing up and grabbing Jakostu by the collar while pointing at Allie.

Allie's face might as well have been a tomato with the intensity of her blush.

"What?" she repeated, but in a whisper this time.

"Huh?" Koga asked, suddenly coming to the realization of what he just said. He turned to Allie. "It's true. You really are the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"But, I thought you liked Kagome," Allie whispered.

"Kagome has Inuyasha. There's nothing I can do about that anymore. I tried and lost. I was stupid to not realize that were right next to me. I'm sorry," he said as he walked to her.

Allie didn't say anything. It looked like she couldn't find any words to say.

Koga then pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Now that's what I wanted to see," Bankostu whispered. Nadyia looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed surprised that she did such an action. He looked at her and then smiled.

"Was there a reason?" he asked.

"You've changed so much since I first met you," Nadyia simply said.

"And I earned a kiss because of it?" he concluded. Nadyia smiled and nodded. "It's too bad you missed."

"What do you mean I missed?" Nadyia asked. Bankostu pulled her close to him once again and kissed her fully on her lips.

**Inuyasha**

_Damn it! I've got to find some way to get Haley out of that death trap! But how? _Inuyasha thought as he jumped at Naraku again and tried to slice him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Look behind you!" Inuyasha looked to see one of Naraku's tentacles trying to stab him.

"Not today!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced that tentacle up. Unfortunately he couldn't dodge the one that was coming behind him. The long side of it hit him square in the back. Before it could shake him off Inuyasha grabbed onto it and held for dear life. He let go just in time to get to the place where Haley was being held captive.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled, slicing at the purple flesh. Miasma seeped out from the cuts he had made and revealed Haley almost unconscious. "Haley! Hang on!" he reached in to grab her arm.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. She looked up at him. "Help."

"Don't worry, Haley. I get you out of there! Just hang on!" Inuyasha said. He gently pulled her body through the narrow crevice he made in the flesh. He held her close.

"Inuyasha! We need to get out of here! The miasma is coming from everywhere!" Miroku yelled.

"Got it!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Hey guys! Take Haley out of here! Get her as far away from the miasma as possible and find Mioga!"

"Right!" Miroku said. Kirara swooped down and Inuyasha gave Haley to Miroku. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I won't touch her," Miroku whispered.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**CHAPTER 40!**

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER KIND OF STUNK**

**I WAS A LITTLE DISTRACTED WITH WRITING MY NOVEL AND **

**MAKING SURE IT IS GOOD.**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**SOURGIRL**

**FRAN**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN YOU FOUR!**

**PLEASE MY SHADOW READERS**

**(YES I STOLE THAT PHRASE. AS FAR AS I KNOW IT BELONGS TO **

**MICKITHEMOUSE. BTW, IF YOU LIKE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**I SUGGEST YOU READ THEIR STORY. IT IS REALLY GOOD. THE PREQUAL IS CALLED **

**DANCE WITH THE DEVIL **

**AND THE SEQUAL IS CALLED**

**THE DEVIL HOLDS NO CHANGE)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ashley**

I suddenly had a really bad feeling. A feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong with Haley and Allie. It was the same feeling I had back when Naraku was holding Allie captive.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Do you think we could hurry a little?" I asked, glancing at him to see his reaction.

"Why? Do you think something happened to your friends?" he asked, glancing at me as well.

"Yeah. Just a feeling though. It could mean nothing," I muttered, looking straight ahead and waiting for an opening in the hallway we were walking through.

"That is what I said back when your cousin was held captive by Naraku. From what I can tell your feelings are usually correct. So let's hurry up and find Naraku. Who knows? We may just find your friends there as well," he said, suddenly picking up the pace.

"Yeah. I guess so," I said following him.

"Ashley. Tell me something," Sesshomaru said after a few moments of silent walking.

"Hm?" I asked, showing that I was listening.

"What if your friends are in trouble and we are too late to save them? What will you do then?" he asked, glancing at me again. I took that into consideration.

"I don't know. I couldn't imagine a world without my friends. Or at least, I can imagine that it would be a very lonely world without any friends to talk to," I muttered.

"I see," he muttered as he stared straight ahead again.

"Why?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Well, I am starting to smell different mixtures of blood. Some of which include your friend Haley's. I can also feel the presence of Naraku's miasma seeping into a large chamber. I fear that if your friend is in there then she might not have a very good chance of living very long," he said quickly, obviously hoping that I didn't hear. But I did.

"What? Well then we need to hurry even more! Come on!" I yelled running ahead of him.

"Ashley! We don't know for certain if your friend is in peril or not! Use your head and don't be like Inuyasha who just rushes headlong into battle without knowing the facts! Think!" he yelled. His words made me stop in my tracks. I thought over what he said.

"Yeah. I guess your right. But can we still hurry?" I asked with a pouting face. He smirked as well as chuckled. He came up to me and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"You are going to drive me crazy in the future, you realize that?" he whispered against my forehead. I smiled at the contact.

"Yes. Yes I do," I merely said as we just stood there.

He tilted my head up and quickly pecked my lips before we started walking again.

We continued in silence as we walked down the hallway.

Suddenly the walls started to vibrate.

"What's going on?" I asked, holding onto his arm.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't like it! Hang on!" he yelled. He started to have a white glow around him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled as the vibrations got louder.

"I'm going to bust through the walls and get us out of here!" he yelled back.

"What? You do realize that I'm not miasma proof right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do realize that. Which is why I am transforming into my original form! At least that way you can hide in my fur which is miasma resistant," he explained.

"Oh, I see. But what about Haley?" I asked.

"She has that wolf demon looking after her, does she not? Plus I doubt she is even in here seeing as she is probably still with the wolf demon out there!" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right. Let's go then," I said. He nodded.

"Hug me from behind! You will be in my fur if you do!" he said. I nodded and did as he told me to do.

Now I know it's not my policy to do as I'm told but when you are in a life and death situation I have one rule. My policy will be broken then and there!

The glow around him got bigger and it surrounded me as well as Sesshomaru. He started to lift off the ground and I had to hold on tightly.

Once he started transforming my arms couldn't hold on anymore. His back was too wide for my arms to go around. So I grabbed his fur the instant his fur replaced his shirt. I felt his fur cover me. It felt comfortable against my skin and it was silky and somewhat fluffy. I can see why Haley calls him Fluffy.

He tore through Naraku's skins finally got to the outside. After a minute Sesshomaru gave me the okay to stick my head out from his fur. Once I did so I took a huge gulp of fresh air and looked around. I looked down to see Bankostu, Jakostu, Koga, Allie, and Nadyia standing by the lake that was accidentally created by Haley and Allie.

"Where's Haley?" I asked out loud. Sesshomaru then looked down to see that Haley was nowhere to be seen. After a moment of looking he gave a bark in the direction towards Naraku's body. I saw Sango and Miroku flying away from the body on Kirara. It looked like Miroku was carrying someone by the waist on one side of him. I looked closer to see that it was an unconscious Haley.

"Oh no!" I whispered, my dream of my friends' graves appearing in my mind. Sesshomaru understood and flew down to the ground. Before he reached the ground he transformed back and I was left falling to the ground at a fast pace. Before I could hit the ground though, Sesshomaru flew below me and caught me. "Thanks." He nodded and put me on my feet.

"Ashley!" Nadyia yelled.

"What happened to Haley?" I asked, running to her side.

"I don't know. Miroku and Sango just got here," she responded, going to Haley's side as well.

"I see. Miroku! Sango! What happened to Haley?" I asked them. They flinched a little as I addressed them.

"Uh. Naraku put her in a cave and closed it off so she couldn't escape," Sango explained.

"Yes. And my guess is that he filled it with miasma since Haley in currently unconscious," Miroku added.

"I see. How long was she in there?" I asked, glancing up at them.

"I think a minute or two. Not long," Sango replied.

"Oh. Didn't you guys heal Allie and Haley from miasma before?" I asked. They nodded. "Well. Can you do it again?"

"If Myouga is here, then yes we can," Miroku said.

"Who's Myouga?" I asked.

"I am!" a tiny voice from Sesshomaru's shoulder responded. I stood up and looked at his shoulder. When I couldn't find the source of the voice Sesshomaru smacked his cheek.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, looking at him weirdly. It looked like a flea was gently floating down to Sesshomaru's palm.

"That's Myouga. He's a flea," Miroku explained.

"Oh, I see," I muttered. "Yo, Myouga! Do you think you can get rid of the miasma in Haley?"

"Of coarse! If you would let me suck your blood first. He he," the flea said. Suddenly Sesshomaru clasped his hands together, squishing the flea.

"If that's a joke it isn't funny, Myouga!" Sesshomaru glared at his hands. The flea struggled to get out and barley managed.

"Of coarse it was a joke, Lord Sesshomaru. I would never dream of sucking the blood that belongs to you," Myouga tried to save face.

"Excuse me?" I glared at the flea myself.

"What?" Myouga asked me.

"Who do I belong to? Cuz the last time I checked I have a free will of my own!" I said, narrowing my eyes even further. The flea began to get uncomfortable with all the glares.

"Well, ah. Aren't you Lord Sesshomaru's lover?" he asked, pulling at his collar.

"Yes but I don't see what one has to do with the other," I said.

"Um, Ashley. Sesshomaru. Can't you finish this some other time? There is a girl over here who has poison in her at the moment," Miroku interrupted us. We then looked at Haley who was just lying there on the ground.

"I guess you're right. Alright, Myouga. Do your stuff!" I said, still slightly glaring at him.

"Yes, yes ma'am!" he said, quickly jumping away from Sesshomaru and I and to Haley. He jumped onto her face and began sucking out the poison. Then I remembered that I had seen Allie earlier. I looked over to where the rest of them were standing to see Koga with his arm around Allie.

_Hm. Interesting. I wonder how long that's been going on? _I thought.

Sesshomaru eventually noticed where my gaze was and nudged me in the side. I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered. He smirked and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Nothing. I just love seeing you smile," he whispered into my ear. I felt my face get a little hot as I looked at him. He showed me a small version of his smile that made me return the cheek kiss.

"I like seeing yours too," I whispered back. When I drew back a saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. When he noticed me staring he looked away.

**Allie**

Allie couldn't believe this was happening. Koga had confessed his love for Allie and Allie confessed her love for him. Then Miroku and Sango bring an unconscious Haley to lay down on the ground. Followed by Ashley coming down from the sky with Sesshomaru holding her.

Allie felt Koga put his arm around her and hold her close to him.

"How you feeling?" he asked. Allie looked at him.

"What do you mean? I didn't fight," Allie asked.

"I mean with all this stuff going on. Good and bad. Naraku almost killed you, your friend is lying there full of miasma, and your cousin got out of Naraku just in time. Talk about nerve wrecking," he said.

"I guess I'm okay. Everyone's alive right now and that is all that matters," Allie replied. After a few moments Haley smacked her cheek and Myouga fell to the ground.

"Looks like Haley's awake," he whispered.

"Thank goodness," Allie muttered, putting a hand over her heart.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Ashley said. She always seemed to make a joke no matter what the situation is.

"Huh? I was dead?" Haley seriously asked. It earned an eye roll from Ashley. Ashley walked over to her, kneeled down, and gently smacked Haley on the arm.

"Don't be stupid. You think I would be this level headed and sarcastic if you came back from the dead?" Ashley asked.

"That's true," Haley muttered. Everyone started to laugh. But one stood out from the others. A dark, ominous laugh from behind everyone. They all looked back to see Naraku looking at them.

"Enjoy your last laughs! For I am not dying alone today!" Naraku yelled. Everyone turned toward him and prepared to fight, even Haley. Naraku launched three of his tentacles.

**HELLO! HERE IS CHAPTER 41!**

**SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**FRAN**

**SOURGIRL**

**PANDALOVER**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**THE STORY IS COMING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE END.**

**BUT FEAR NOT!**

**THERE SHALL BE A SEQUAL!**

**WHERE YOU WILL FIND OUT MANY THINGS!**

**DON'T MISS THE LAST CHAPTERS OF**

**THREE FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS. THIS AUGHTA BE FUN...**

**AND DON'T MISS THE SEQUAL**

**(I HAVE NOT COME UP WITH A NAME FOR IT YET)**

**ANYWAY, KEEP REVIEWING! PWEASE?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ashley**

Everything was in slow motion. The three tentacles seemed to crawl in the air as they moved past Sesshomaru and I. I turned around and saw Koga in front of Allie, Miroku and Sango in front of Haley, and Bankostu and Jakostu in front of Nadyia.

_Watch as your friends suffer as you made me suffer all those years ago, Princess Ashley of the fire dog demon lands! _A voice whispered into my ear. I didn't have time to wonder about who it could be. I watched in horror as one of the tentacles went over Koga and pierced through Allie's rib cage, into and through her heart.

"Allie!" Koga yelled, turning around and watching in horror as his love was being murdered right before his eyes. Another tentacle went through Miroku and Sango, breaking their defense shield. It went straight through Haley and hitting her heart dead center.

"Haley!" Miroku and Sango yelled, turning in unison as they stared at their new friend as pain went through Haley's eyes. The last tentacle pushed Jakostu and Bankostu aside as it first went through Nadyia's stomach then up to her heart.

"Nadyia!" Jakostu and Bankostu yelled. I didn't do a thing. I couldn't move. It felt like my body had gone numb. I didn't breathe.

For a moment, nothing moved. The battlefield was still and haunting. Then, the tentacles retreated out of their victims' bodies. Once the tentacles got past them, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Bankostu, and Jakostu all ran to the girls they were trying to protect.

I didn't make a move. I still didn't breathe and I still couldn't feel my body. Naraku began chuckling and I began to feel hot wet tears fall down my face. Anger made my blood boil and I felt my heart pulse in my head. I looked down and closed my eyes as the tears kept falling.

"Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked. I felt his hand touch my shoulder then quickly retreat as if it was painful to touch me. "What's happening?" he whispered.

"Naraku," I muttered. I clenched my hands into fists as my rage began to take over. The pulsing kept getting louder as my anger increased. It felt like my body was on fire, yet I wasn't getting burned. I opened my eyes and turned around to face the devil that made my friends suffer for what I chose to do. I saw a flame surrounding but at the moment I didn't care. I looked up at Naraku and glared. "Naraku! I will make you pay for everything you've done! You and your ancestor!" My vision went clearer than it has been in a while. My feet lifted off the ground and I floated up to Naraku's face. It read surprise mixed with a little fear.

"There's, there's no way," he muttered.

"What? That I could kick your ass? Well, prepare for the ass-whooping of the century!" I shouted at the end. Before I knew what I was doing I put a hand in-between Naraku and myself. "EL FUEGO DEL DEMONIO!" I shouted. A burst of fire shot out of my hand and shot into Naraku's face. He shouted as he felt the force of my anger.

"Not so fast, Princess Ashley. Your powers just kicked in and they aren't powerful at all. You are weak," he said. I glared.

"Really? Cuz I didn't even put any effort into that attack. In fact, that was one of my weaker attacks. You aren't worthy enough to see my more powerful attacks. So deal with it," I said. I did the same attack, except this time I put effort into it and a lot of it. He began screaming as it started to burn and peel away his flesh. "Take that bastard." Suddenly his whole body lit up and exploded. It sent me flying backwards.

"Ashley!" Sesshomaru yelled. He flew up and caught me before I flew into a tree.

"What just happened?" he asked after the explosion stopped.

"I have no idea. All I know was that it wasn't me," I said. He nodded.

"I see you have your powers back," he commented. Letting me go as I floated on my own. I looked down to see that my features had changed. I had claws where my fingernails were. I felt my teeth to feel that the canines had grown, my ears were now pointed. I looked back down at my body to see that I was wearing a completely different outfit from the one I was previously wearing. I was wearing an orange and red tank top, black pants that made my legs look long, and red shoes that were the same style as Sesshomaru's. "You look exactly the same as you did 100 years ago. All that's changed is your hair is longer."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"It is a compliment. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," he said against my skin. I blushed.

"Then thank you," I said, smiling at him.

"Just one thing bugs me. Do you have your memories?" he asked. I tried to think about the time we had together. I still just saw silhouettes. So I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry but it is still the same," I said.

"I see," he said, sounding sad. Then something hit me.

"My friends! We need to go down there to see my friends!" I yelled.

"Haley!" a voice below us yelled. We looked down to see Inuyasha next to Haley and holding her close, tears flowing down his face. "I thought I told you to protect her! Instead you just had to let her go into Naraku! What the hell were you thinking, Koga?" He had turned around a little to glare at Koga.

"Are they gone?" I asked as Sesshomaru and I floated down. The others just nodded their heads. My eyes teared up again and my vision went blurry. My knees gave and my legs buckled. I couldn't hold it in. I cried. For the first time in a long time, I just cried.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to me and held me close as I ruined his shirt with tears. He didn't say anything. Nothing he could have said would have made me feel better, and he knew it.

He just rubbed my back.

"Come on, let's give these three a proper burial," Inuyasha spoke up. "You all coming?" he stood up and held Haley bridal style.

They all nodded and I stopped crying. I nodded as well.

"Are you sure you can handle a burial right now, Ashley?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. I'm fine. I'll be okay," I said. He didn't nod. I was lying and he knew it. I would never be okay. Not while I had to live in a world without my friends. Even if Sesshomaru and I remained together for the rest of our lives, I would always feel lonely. Without any friend to talk to if things got ruff and I couldn't talk to Sesshomaru.

Up until now I hadn't realized how much I leaned on my friends for support. How much I needed them. As I followed Inuyasha and the others to a gravesite, a few tears escaped and trailed down my cheeks. Sesshomaru wiped them away before they could get to my chin. I looked at him and put on a small smile.

"Thanks," I muttered. He nodded and kept walking by my side.

After a few minutes we got to the gravesite. Inuyasha placed Haley down on the ground gently and began digging a grave for her. Koga followed his actions as did Bankostu.

Once again I couldn't feel my body. It felt like it wouldn't move a muscle even if a flood was taking over the land.

Once they were finished digging the graves they put the bodies inside and slowly and painfully put dirt over my friend's bodies.

I just couldn't believe they were gone. Forever.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS.**

**ALAS, HERE IS THE END OF OUR STORY.**

**BUT STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!**

**FOR THE SEQUEL**

**"AS WE GO OUR SEPARTE WAYS WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER" COMES OUT!**

**NOT SURE WHEN**

**BUT IT WILL COME OUT!**

**NOW FOR THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**RANDOM PERSON 94**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING THE SEQUEL UNTIL MOST OF MY OTHER STORIES ARE GOING**

**SMOOTHLY.**

**SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.**


End file.
